La nueva emperatriz
by Brie97
Summary: Un reino. Un emperador. Las intrigas y confabulaciones en el imperio de Liones, ponen en peligro la permanencia de su joven gobernante. ¿Qué hará Xiao Lang para honrar la memoria de su padre y hacer de su imperio el lugar que su progenitor intento crear? ¿Cómo afectará el destino del reino su elección de una esposa? ¿Acaso el amor puede surgir en un clima tan turbulento?
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia han sido basados en los creados por el grupo CLAMP. Esta es una obra de mi autoría. Espero la disfruten.

**_La Nueva Emperatriz_**

**_Prólogo_**

El apetitoso aroma del pan recién hecho y los granos de café tostados y puestos en agua caliente llenaban el ambiente de la casa haciendo que el algo canoso señor se incorporara con lentitud a la vez que retiraba con cuidado su brazo de alrededor de su aún adormilada esposa, que si bien se removió algo incómoda al sentir la ausencia de esa calidez que la había estado arropando hasta aquel momento por su cercanía, continuó con su agradable descanso tal y como hacía cada mañana debido a su debilidad indudable ante el sueño.

Estiró un poco los brazos intentando poner en su lugar aquellos nervios que se habían encogido ligeramente por la posición en la que dormía y tomando los espejuelos de la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama, dónde descansaba además una lámpara de aceite y una caja de cerillos para salvar cualquier eventualidad nocturna, se dispuso a bajar de la cama, colocarse las sandalias y caminar hasta la habitación de su hija comprobando su ausencia en la misma tal y como había sospechado.

Continuó avanzando y al entrar en la pequeña sala pudo ver como su hija se movía de un lado a otro mientras su larga cabellera castaña se movía junto a ella en un gracioso baile que le hacía ver claramente que no sólo se había levantado temprano sino que lo había hecho de muy buen humor.

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura. – Saludó con una sonrisa haciendo que ella se diera la vuelta para mirarlo y avanzara hacía él aún con una naranja de las que se disponía a exprimir en una de sus manos estrechándolo por la cintura.

-Buen día papá. El desayuno está casi listo.

-Muchas gracias querida. Aunque era mi turno, no tenias que molestarte.

-No te preocupes. Acabas de llegar de viaje y más tardes te irás a recolectar hierbas al bosque, lo mejor era que descansaras lo más que pudieras. Además quería agradecerte por el regalo que me trajiste.

-Veo que lo tienes en el delantal.

-Así es. Lo he estado leyendo en los intervalos. Ya voy por la pagina veinticinco.

-¡Oh! Ese es el primer cuarto.

-Así es. Sherezade está contando está noche la historia de simbad el marino.

-Muy bien. Es una de mis partes favoritas. ¿Y que te está pareciendo todo?

-Muy interesante aunque… siento algo de pena por ella. Es decir… estar casada con un hombre tan cruel como schariar y verse obligada a crear historias para entretenerlos y que no termine asesinándola, es algo en serio desafortunado, aún si esta historia termina con él eliminando la sentencia. No se si podría sentirme feliz por ella, no se merece un hombre así.

-Entiendo tu sentir, pero te prometo que a medida que avance la historia te irás sintiendo mejor, además trata de en vez de verlo como la tragedia de Sherezade, intenta captar lo que con ingenio y paciencia puede lograr una buena esposa, te servirá mucho cuando llegue tu turno de casarte.

-¿Qué es lo que huele tan rico?- Indagó una tercera voz algo adormilada mientras entraba a la cocina y llena de el mismo entusiasmo con el que recibió a su padre Sakura se acercó a su madre abrazándola de la misma manera, haciendo que ella en cambio besara la coronilla de su cabeza con dulzura.

-Buen día mamá. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Buen día hija. Me siento muchísimo mejor. Lamento haberme levantado tan tarde, te ayudo enseguida a terminar el desayuno.

-No es necesario casi termino. Siéntate junto a papá en la mesa y esperen un momento.

Sugirió a la vez que la soltaba y poniendo los platos sobre la mesa comenzaba a servir el desayuno que aunque bastante sencillo olía realmente bien. La castaña sacó el libro de su delantal colocándolo al lado de su plato. Llamando la atención de su madre que si bien no sabía leer conocía bien esa portada.

-¿Es el libro que papá te trajo ayer?

-Si así es. "Las mil y una noches", ya voy por la historia de simbad.

-¡Oh, Simbad! Amo esa historia. Tu padre me la ha contado miles de veces. Sherezade es en verdad una mujer muy sabia. Ese rey no podría haber encontrado una mejor esposa. No es así Fujitaka.

-Tienes toda la razón Nadeshiko. Tuvo tanta suerte como yo.

-Eres tan dulce querido.- Comentó ella mientras él besaba el dorso de su mano la miraba con cariño, mientras la castaña miraba embelesada la amorosa escena que no se cansaba de contemplar, y es que no conocía dos personas en el mundo que se amarán más que sus padres. El día en que se casara sin duda deseaba tener un matrimonio así, tan lleno de amor, jamás algo como lo de Sherezade por muy bien que sus padres hablaran de ello.

-Bueno debo darme prisa. Aun tengo que ir al bosque a recoger algunas hierbas para los ungüentos para que estén listos para mañana, si no te molesta terminaré de desayunar en el camino hija.

-Espera papá. ¿Podría ir contigo? Si ambos hacemos la recolección podrás terminar más temprano y seguiremos hablando del libro.

-Pero ya has trabajado mucho hija. No quiero ponerte más cargas.

-No me estas poniendo más cargas. Me siento muy feliz de ayudarte. Además… te extrañe mucho en estos quince días que estuviste de viaje y como mañana tu y mamá se quedarán todo el día en el mercado yo, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Ve a cambiarte.

-Gracias Papá. Te amo. A ti también mamá. No te pongas celosa.

-Lo sé hija. Yo también los amo a los dos.

-Y a ti también te amamos hermano. Sabemos que nos estás viendo siempre.- Aseguró mientras miraba la flauta de madera que como todos los días estaba colocada en el centro de la mesa justo en el pie del pequeño jarrón que cada día su madre llenaba de flores silvestres, y que servía para recordar al hermano que jamás conoció pero que partió de esta tierra hacía casi dos década.

-Iré a buscar mi sombrero hija.

-Si, yo me iré a cambiar en seguida.- Aseguró corriendo en el pequeño pasillo mientras sus padres la seguían con la mirada y Nadeshiko no podía evitar cerrar los ojos mientras sentía que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos al recordar a su pequeño hijo, que para esa fecha tendría unos veinticinco años si no fuera por lo que pasó aquel día.

-Tranquila amor. Nuestro hijo está en un buen lugar.

-Lo sé Fuji. Es solo… a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado no puedo dejar de sentir la corazonada de que él está vivo en algún lugar y que nos extraña tanto como nosotros a él.

-Entiendo, yo también pienso lo mismo en ocasiones, pero por ahora debemos enfocarnos en pensar en Sakura, ella aún está a nuestro lado y necesita vernos felices.

-Ya terminé papá. Podemos irnos.

-Bien. Nos vemos más tarde Nadeshiko. Cuídate mucho.

-Tú también amor. Y tu también mi hermosa flor de cerezo.- Destacó abriendo los brazos para que ella se acercara de nuevo y la abrazara. Terminando los tres envueltos en el más dulce y afectuoso abrazo familiar. Abrazo que buscaba transmitir a cada uno el deseo de permanecer juntos durante el mayor tiempo posible.

-Bueno, se nos hará muy tarde. Adiós querida.

-Adiós mamá.

Nadeshiko los observó mientras ellos cruzaban la algo desgastada puerta de madera y no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera. Aquel miedo de no verlos de nuevo no desaparecía de su pecho.

-Oh Touya, donde quiera que estés. Protégelos por favor.- Suplicó mientras abrazaba la flauta a su pecho aunque sentía que aquel ruego era en vano, una parte de ella aún no se resignaba a la idea de que su hijo no estuviera vivo. De hecho… sentía que estaba más cerca de lo que podían pensar. Que en cualquier momento se reencontrarían.

* * *

-Paso firme Xiao Lang, no dejes que perciban tu dolor.- Se repetía a si mismo mientras avanzaba hacia la sala del consejo ante la mirada atenta de su escolta. Con cada paso sentía acrecentar el dolor que lo había acompañado en los pasados días pero no podía darse el lujo de presentarse débil ante sus adversarios, prefería morir de dolor en el intento antes de darles el gusto a aquella bola de buitres de verlo vulnerable.

Mientras cruzaba la enorme puerta de dos hojas que conducía a la sala del consejo posó su vista en los presentes y sintió como se le revolvía el estómago al ver las sonrisas torcidas con las que se obligaban a recibirlo. Aún no entendía como era posible que existiera tanta hipocresía concentrada en un grupo tan reducido de personas. Solo entrar a aquel salón era suficiente para inspirar en él el más absoluto desagrado, si no fuera porque Eriol estaba entre esas personas juraba que no sería capaz de estar en su presencia.

"Ánimo, esta vez valdrá la pena". Se repitió a sí mismo mientras mantenía su frente en alto y añadía soberbia y elegancia a sus pasos. Dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios al imaginar la decepción que sentirían aquellos tres al ver que contrario a llegar arrastrándose a medio morir como seguramente esperaban, caminara con entereza ataviado de sus mejores ropas y su vistosa corona. No se librarían de él tan fácilmente.

-Es un placer contar con su presencia Emperador Xiao Lang. ¿Como siguen sus heridas?- Preguntó el cabeza del consejo mientras se ponía de pie al verlo ingresar a la sala.

Sus monótonas y vacías muestras de interés no eran más que un guion muy bien aprendido de frases hipócritas y melosas que en realidad ocultaban lo que en verdad quería decir. Solo unos meses antes este había sido uno de los opositores más férreos a su coronación y ahora le mostraba respetos como si en verdad lo apreciara. Tanta hipocresía le provocaba náuseas.

-Cómo puede ver señor Matsue no podría estar mejor.- Aseguró con una sonrisa ladina añadiendo descaro a sus palabras mientras recorría con la mirada las expresiones de los demás presentes.- No tengo planes de morir aún, tengo un reinado que ejercer. Así que mis enemigos tendrán que perdonarme que no les diera ese placer. - Casi podía oír sus dientes rechinando de rabia. Música para sus oídos.

-De todas formas, su excelencia debería procurar ser más cuidadoso con su integridad física, no todos los días la suerte está de nuestro lado. Es claro que se esta enfrentando a enemigos bastante poderosos así que no es sensato de su parte limitarse a ser custodiado por un solo hombre, por mucho que se regodee de ser un gran guerrero y de estar acompañado de un feroz soldado como es el general del ejército. - Agregó el segundo del consejo mientras clavaba su mirada en el susodicho que sonrió con malicia al escuchar la manera en como arrastraba las palabras al decir su título militar. Parecía que se atragantaría en el proceso. Era obvio el desprecio que sentía por él por despojarlo de su tan valioso título, pero contrario a inmutarse por ello se sentía satisfecho de causarle malestar.

-¿Y a quienes pretende que confíe su vida Señor Hatake? ¿A los soldados de este reino? Les recuerdo que el cuerpo del más reciente agresor del emperador no era más ni menos que uno de los escoltas reales.- Dijo el joven guerrero con sorna mientras tenía un duelo de miradas con el hombre. -Ha quedado más que demostrado que en este reino no se puede confiar en nadie... cada esquina de este palacio huele a la más vil carroña traicionera.

El rostro de los presentes se deformó de rabia ante la manera en que los miraba al pronunciar aquel calificativo. No había que ser adivino para percibir que dirigía aquel insulto directamente a ellos. Eriol posó sus dedos en el puente de su nariz, definitivamente el joven de ojos cafés no conocía lo que era mantener la paz. Él sabía bien lo temperamental que era Hatake y aún así lo provocaba. Los gritos comenzarían en tres, dos, uno...

-¡Debería tener cuidado con lo que dices vil mocoso! Que el cargo no se te suba a la cabeza.- Rugió el fornido hombre mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba sus palmas contra la alargada mesa que tenía en frente.- Eres el menos indicado para hablar de incompetencia. Te recuerdo que por tu culpa el Emperador Hien...

-Vamos caballeros no hagamos de esto una discusión sin sentido. -Exclamó el tercero del consejo mientras hacía señas al alterado hombre para que se sentara. El rostro de Touya se había llenado de furia y solo era cuestión de tiempo a que desenvainara su espada y convirtiera aquella sala en un campo de batalla. -Ha sido un hecho muy desafortunado descubrir que los espías de otros reinos han estado infiltrados tan minuciosamente entre nuestras tropas, así que también es natural su desconfianza majestad. Lo importante aquí es que contra todo pronóstico su salud está estable, hubiera sido una auténtica pena haber perdido a mi único hermano de esa manera.

Maldito Hipócrita. Como era posible que dijera todo eso con una sonrisa en los labios cuando lo había despreciado durante toda su vida, no tenía derecho a siquiera pronunciar tan ligeramente el parentesco que desafortunadamente tenían en común. Yuna, escurría veneno con cada palabra que salía de su boca, no podía creer que semejante víbora fuera descendiente del íntegro hombre que era su padre Hien. Las ganas de golpearlo se hacían incontenibles en su cuerpo. Pero no le daría el placer de verlo perder la calma.

-No sería tan desafortunado hermano.-Dijo controlando sus ganas de vomitar al llamarlo de esa manera. -Estoy seguro de que no pasarían horas de mi entierro cuando tendrías mi anillo de sellar en tu mano.

-¡Eres muy gracioso hermanito!- Exclamó en medio de una carcajada llena de ironía. – Te aseguro que tardaría un poco más para asumir ese derecho que…

-… que te robé?- Se apresuró a terminar Xiao Lang.

-Iba a decir que se te otorgó por capricho de nuestro padre. Pero tu afirmación también podría completar la frase. Tuviste suerte de que tu madre supo usar sus encantos muy bien para engatusar a nuestro padre, si no, no serías más que el hijo bastardo de una mujer vulgar.- Añadió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras veía la cara de Xiao Lang deformarse de cólera, caminó dos pasos hasta el frente mientras apretaba la mandíbula, solo necesitaba tres segundos, serian más que suficiente para borrarle esa maldita sonrisa de la cara. Vio a Eriol ponerse de pie mientras le decía con la mirada que se controlara. No debía perder los estribos, era justo lo que ellos querían.

-El emperador aún está en reposo. Lo mejor sería rodear los temas innecesarios e ir al grano explicándole el porque de esta reunión.- Solicitó Eriol a los demás miembros del consejo. La tensión en la sala podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Las miradas asesinas volaban de un lado a otro de la sala mientras el silencio se hacía pesado y sofocante. Dándose cuenta que la situación no mejoraría Matsue se puso de pie y tomó la palabra.

-Es de su conocimiento Emperador, que Liones está atravesando una de las peores crisis de su historia. El sentimiento de inseguridad y descontento de la población se ha hecho cada vez más agresivo hasta el punto de estallar en revueltas. Aparte de eso con los recientes atentados que ha sufrido su vida en los escasos 3 meses de su coronación la población duda de la estabilidad de su gobierno. Tememos que si las cosas no mejorar pronto podríamos enfrentarnos a un golpe de estado muy pronto. – Expuso con toda serenidad. Xiao Lang podía sentir como los presentes saboreaba cada palabra. El fin del dolor de cabeza que los había asediado durante los últimos meses y que había limitado sus movimientos parecía estar a punto de llegar y con gusto ellos darían el golpe de gracia final. Sabía bien en que consistían sus planes ahora solo quedaba confirmarlo.

-¿Y que proponen para salvar esa situación?

-Creemos que si contrae matrimonio con una respetable doncella del reino la población adquirirá más confianza en su reinado, aparte es importante que como emperador asegure el linaje real mediante su descendencia.- Explicó el regordete y soberbio señor. ¿Un matrimonio era la solución? Esa era la excusa más barata que hubieran podido inventarse para intentar adjudicarle una esposa que los mantuviera informados de sus movimientos y que lo manipulara a su antojo. Casarse no resolvería la escasez por la que estaba atravesando el reino, ni mucho menos le devolvería la vida a las miles de bajas civiles y militares. Miró con disimulo a Eriol y este le asintió. Era el momento de poner en marcha la estrategia que habían planeado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con que es tiempo de que elija una esposa. – Dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, aunque la idea de casarse apresuradamente no le agradaba lo más mínimo. - pero no pienso aceptar así por así una de las doncellas que piensan ofrecerme. Elegiré yo mismo a mi esposa.

-¡¿De que hablas?!- Gritó Matsue mientras lo miraba como a un desquiciado. Sabia justo lo que iba a decir. - Solo cometerás el mismo error de él Emperador de…

-¿Enamorarse de mi madre? ¿Tenerme a mi? Adelante dígalo, todos aquí conocemos esa historia.- Solicitó con apatía interrumpiendo la barbarie que estaba seguro estaba a punto de pronunciar Matsue. -Justo por los errores de mi padre es que no permitiré que me adjudiquen una mujer como esposa a la que no sea capaz de amar y con la que tenga hijos sólo porque es mi deber tener descendencia. Pienso elegir una doncella respetable si, pero una mujer que más que ser de buena familia o tenga una belleza singular sea realmente merecedora de ser llamada reina.

-¿Y como pretendes realizar esa a hazaña hermanito?- Indagó Yuna mientras colocaba su mentón entre sus manos expectante de su respuesta. Xiao Lang sonrió con soberbia, si creía que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo estaba muy equivocado.

-Pienso seguir el modelo del emperador Setsuo III. Pretendo hacer circular por todo el reino un decreto en el que solicite a las familia del reino que envíen a las doncellas entre 18 y 23 años al palacio para someterlas a una evaluación. – Explicó con propiedad mientras veía a su medio hermano borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. Se sintió satisfecho. Después agradecería a Eriol la oportuna referencia. Siendo algo con antecedentes imperiales no tenían ocasión para oponerse y sabía que eso les causaría gran frustración.- Dado que no quiero complicar el proceso de entre todas esas doncellas elegiré sólo a 50 para tenerlas en el harén durante 6 meses lunares. Finalizado ese tiempo elegiré a una de ellas como mi emperatriz.

-Pero entre las familias de prestigio del reino no existen 50 doncellas en edad casadera.- Replicó Hatake mientras intentaba inútilmente encontrar alguna excusa para desprestigiar su propuesta.

-Por ello no pienso elegirlas sólo de familias adineradas y poderosas, el decreto es para cada hogar Liones con el único requisito de que la joven sea discreta y de buen corazón. Sus doncellas recomendadas también pueden participar si así lo desean pero no habrá preferencias sólo porque vengan de una buena familia, todo será en igualdad de condiciones.

-¿Está consciente de que haciendo una solicitud así de abierta habrá doncellas de los sumideros más bajos de nuestro reino, sin costumbres ni educación?

-Si. Tengo en cuenta este detalle, por eso pienso someterlas a una depuración inicial y más tarde a 6 meses de evaluaciones y entrenamiento. Con buenos maestros las costumbres y reglamentos de palacio pueden ser aprendidas por cualquier persona sin importar su procedencia, pero un corazón noble y discreto es difícil de mantener cuando se está rodeado de lujos y atenciones. Si alguna de esas doncella puede conservar sus buenas cualidades aún teniendo un trato preferencial como parte del harén demostrará ser acta para ser la emperatriz de Liones. Para evitar errores de juicio basaré mi decisión final en las recomendaciones de mi consejero imperial. Lo pondré a cargo del cuidado de las doncellas y le pediré informes constantes acerca de el progreso de las mismas. Como parte de mi buena fe y para que quede claro que mi intención no es otra que elegir una buena emperatriz concederé a su criterio la elección de 25 de las candidatas y las otras 25 las dejaré a elección de Eriol. Siendo mitad y mitad no habrá duda de que no hay parcialidad en mi decisión.

El trío de buitres se miraron unos a otros, se habían quedado sin argumentos. Por mucho que los frustrara no tenían razones para oponerse a su solicitud. Solo les quedaba jugar su última carta.

-Aceptaremos su deseo pero solo si se compromete a mantenerse alejado del harén durante los 6 meses que dure la preparación. Así nos aseguraremos de que no exista ningún desliz de su parte que afecte la imagen del imperio. Aparte comisionaremos a Yuna para que se encargue junto a Eriol de la seguridad de las damiselas.

-Perfecto.- Dijo procurando sonar conforme. Tener a Yuna rondando por esos parajes no le parecía nada agradable pero confiaba en que Eriol sabría como manejarlo. Aparte tenía la urgencia apremiante de salir de aquel lugar, ya había abusado demasiado de su resistencia.- Si no hay nada más que agregar me retiraré a mi aposento. Deseo que Eriol venga conmigo para que comencemos la elaboración y distribución del decreto lo antes posible. Cuando tenga todo listo se los haré saber. Que tengan una excelente tarde.

Añadió para luego dar media vuelta seguido de Eriol y el joven de ojos cafés. Cuando las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas se permitió dejar salir un quejido de dolor. Diablos, aquella herida dolía como los mil demonios.

-Lo has hecho muy bien querido sobrino. Aunque espero que estés consciente de que a causa de esta demostración de hombría y orgullo tendrás que añadir varios días a los ya estipulados para tu recuperación.- Replicó Eriol mientras intentaba apoyarlo en su hombro y el de su escolta que por cierto no había quitado en ningún momento su ceño fruncido.

-Valdrá la pena cada maldito segundo en esa cama. – Exclamó el ambarino orgulloso de su resistencia. – Daría lo que fuera por ver esa expresión de frustración en las caras de esa pandilla de buitres todos los días.

-Eso es lo que espero que digas cuando te estén desinfectando la herida más tarde. No quiero nada de gritos de niña.- Añadió el joven a su lado mientras a posta picaba el lugar de su herida. Trató de contener sus quejidos, ese bastardo era un maldito patán.

-Vamos, ya déjalo. Él tiene derecho de disfrutar de su victoria. Aparte lo necesitamos sano y alerta para la próxima fase de nuestro plan.

-Dalo por hecho tío Eriol.- Dijo mientras seguía avanzando. Estaba decidido a seguir obteniendo victorias contra aquel grupo de seres sin escrúpulos. Demostraría que su padre no se había equivocado al elegirlo como Emperador.

* * *

**_Hola queridos lectores._**

**_Aquí vengo con una nueva historia que no es tan nueva. Este proyecto lo había iniciado anteriormente en mi antigua cuenta pero sin concluirla, ahora decidí retomarlo para darle un nuevo aire a la historia. Esta situada en un lugar y gobierno atemporal así que no se sorprendan si ven algunas cosas que no le cuadren en cuanto a conceptos y acontecimientos que no parezcan tener relación. Es un proyecto un poco complejo con muchas historias fundidas en una sola así que habrá mucha tela para cortar. Espero que se vayan enganchando con ella y me cuenten que les va pareciendo. Les doy gracias de antemano por pasarse por aquí a leer._**

**_Por cierto les aclararé algunos detalles que tal vez no se entendieran bien en este capítulo. En el Imperio de Liones aparte de el Emperador como máxima autoridad existe un cuerpo de sabios que tienen mucha influencia en el imperio y con los que por lo tanto el emperador debe coordinar sus movimientos. En este caso existen 4 miembros._**

**_Matsue: El cabeza del consejo y por tanto el de más influencia y tiempo ejerciendo el cargo._**

**_Hatake: El segundo al mando y antiguo general del ejército._**

**_Yuna: Hermano mayor de Xiao Lang y miembro más joven del consejo._**

**_Eriol: Consejero Imperial, miembro del consejo de sabios, Tío de Xiao Lang y Yuna, hermano del antiguo emperador y padre de Xiao Lang. Y obviamente el único miembro del consejo que apoya realmente al emperador._**

**_Estos detalles son importantes para el resto de la historia así que considere necesario aclararlos. Sin más que decir ahora si me despido._**

**_Att: Brie97_**


	2. 1

**_La Nueva Emperatriz_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

Asustada y confundida caminaba entre las demás jóvenes hacía las puertas del recinto al que estábamos siendo guiadas con las pocas fuerzas que la manera en como temblaba mis piernas me permitían mostrar en aquella confusa y engorrosa situación. El lugar al que me dirigía no se parecía en nada a lo que había visto hasta ese momento. Contrario a las fachadas polvorientas y desgastadas de las casas de madera que había en el pueblo en que vivía, la entrada de este lugar era simplemente hermosa, imponente. No había que mirarlo mucho para darse cuenta de que pertenecía a alguien muy importante, lo que hacía que entendiera menos que hacía yo a punto de entrar en un lugar como ese.

Cuando abrí los ojos hace solo unos segundos, me encontraba en un carruaje junto a otras jóvenes más o menos de mi edad algunas de las cuales parloteaban entre ellas. No pude entender con claridad lo que decían porque aún estaba desorientada, pero pude percibir que ellas si sabían dónde estábamos y por qué. A pesar de querer indagar en cuanto a esto y así aclarar mi cada vez más confundida mente, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo pues inmediatamente se detuvo el carruaje y unos hombres nos pidieron bajar.

No tardé en reconocerlos, y en respuesta mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar con violencia, me quedé paralizada por unos instantes incapaz de mover un solo músculo, pero al ver que todas las demás bajaban pacíficamente obligué a mi cuerpo a hacer lo mismo.

Bajé del carruaje como me lo permitieron los nervios y seguí a las demás chicas quienes se dirigían a una puerta custodiada por otros dos hombres. Al divisar sus espadas envainadas y sus rostros inexpresivos, la poca valentía que había logrado reunir hasta ese momento se desvaneció y sentí la tentación de huir, pero al mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de detectar la mejor ruta de escape, no tardé en recordar que aquello era una pésima idea, después de todo, el dolor punzante detrás de mi cabeza consecuencia del golpe que había recibido la última vez que intenté escapar era un recordatorio constante de que lo mejor era no rebelarme. No tendría oportunidad frente a aquellos hombres, sin duda quedar inconsciente nuevamente era lo menos que podía pasarme.

Miré a las demás chicas que caminaban junto a mí y me sentí aún más desconcertada. Ninguna parecía estar asustada, yo era la única que temblaba como una hoja. ¿Acaso ellas sabían algo que yo no?

Aquella mañana todo había sido normal: después de despedir a mi padre y madre me dediqué a hacer mis quehaceres cotidianos y al terminar me senté cerca de la ventana de mi habitación para internarme en la lectura de mi libro como acostumbraba a hacer en mis ratos libres. Pero un inusual ruido me desconcentró. Parecía provenir de la calle del frente y cada vez se hacía más intenso, me levanté de la silla y me asomé a la ventana para distinguir mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando menos lo esperaba, escuché un grito. Me espanté a tal grado que estuve a punto de caer por la ventana, logré sujetarme a tiempo pero solté mi libro en el intento.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, intenté colarme hacía afuera para recogerlo y evitar que alguien más se lo llevara, y una vez en mis manos lo coloqué en mi delantal y me dispuse a entrar nuevamente en la casa y proseguir mi lectura, pero me detuve de golpe cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta. Un hombre se hallaba de pie frente a esta y una larga espada sobresalía de su cinturón mientras su rostro hosco y huraño permanecía inexpresivo. Jamás lo había visto por allí y estaba seguro de que no se trataba de un amigo de mi padre. Traté de retroceder sobre mis pasos silenciosamente intentando pasar desapercibida pero de repente unas manos ásperas y agresivas me sujetaron por los hombros y escuché una voz masculina detrás de mi.

-Esta es bastante bonita. - dijo el hombre mientras tocaba mi rostro y un sudor frío recorrió mi espina mientras mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear y veía al sujeto que había estado frente a la puerta girarse hacía nosotros y acercarse a mí. Podía sentir la sed de sangre en los ojos azules de aquel hombre y su rostro y brazos llenos de cicatrices me decían que no era precisamente una persona pacífica.

\- Llévala con las demás.- Ordenó con la voz más escalofriante y fría que jamás había escuchado y de inmediato el que me tenía sostenida por los hombros me empujó con brusquedad para que avanzara.

Entendí al instante la situación tan peligrosa en la que estaba y al divisar el carruaje al que querían subirme, luché por resistirme y escapar, pero el hombre afianzó su agarre alrededor de mi esta vez sujetándome por la cintura y levantándome levemente del suelo. Guiada por mi instinto y como último recurso, le mordí la mano con la esperanza de poder escapar pero sentí un golpe detrás de mi cabeza como respuesta y luego perdí el conocimiento.

Eso era lo último que recordaba antes de despertar en el carruaje y estaba segura de que había sido secuestrada por esos hombres con algún vil propósito, pero ¿porque las demás chicas lucían tan tranquilas? ¿Que se suponía que estaba pasando? ¿Acaso aquello no era un secuestro?

Pensé en preguntar a la chica que caminaba a mi lado acerca de estas cuestiones y así disipar las dudas que carcomían mi mente y que aumentaban con cada paso, pero no me salía la voz, estaba demasiado aterrada y confundida.

Cuando vine a percatarme de ello ya estábamos dentro del recinto y las puertas se cerraron tras de nosotras. A partir de ahí nos condujeron por los amplios pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a una puerta. Uno de los hombres tocó la puerta y está se abrió lentamente tras lo cual salió una mujer con su pelo negro atado en un inmenso moño mientras sus canas se hacían visibles entre las hebras de cabello.

-Estas son las jóvenes residentes en Segal. – Explicó uno de los hombres al instante, tras lo cual la mujer se paseó brevemente de un lado a otro observándonos de arriba a abajo. Sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche y su rostro no era menos arisco que el de los hombres que hasta ahora nos habían custodiado, de hecho al mirarme casi sentí como si deseara robar mi alma.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar en dirección a la puerta para luego ordenar que nos hiciera pasar una a una y estuvieran preparados para escoltar a las que no fueran aptas, luego de lo cual se perdió tras la puerta una vez más.

Casi de inmediato el hombre ordenó a una joven que entrara y luego se cerró de nuevo la puerta. Pasaron unos minutos y la chica salió otra vez y uno de los guardias la llevó afuera, luego sucedió lo mismo con la siguiente y así con todas las demás. Aunque la mayoría de las que entraron salieron otra vez por la misma puerta, otras dos chicas no volvieron a salir, pero nadie parecía darle importancia. La incertidumbre estaba despedazando mi mente mientras trataba de escuchar algún sonido proveniente de la habitación que me permitiera entender lo que estaba pasando detrás de aquellas paredes, pero nada lograba disipar mis dudas, no podía percibir que destino me esperaba cuando llegara mi turno de cruzar aquella puerta. Inmensos temblores se apoderaron de mi cuerpo cuando observe la mano de uno de los hombres señalándome para que entrara a la habitación y vi a la chica que aún estaba conmigo allí mirarme. Tragué en seco. Había llegado la hora.

Con los pies pesados como plomo y el corazón palpitándome sin control me adentré a la habitación lentamente rogando al cielo que el destino que me esperaba no fuera ni la mitad de horrible de lo que mi mente sospechaba.

El camino hacía la puerta se me hizo eterno, pensé que moriría en cualquier instante por la intensidad con la que latía mi cada vez más angustiado corazón. El rechinar de la puerta al abrirse erizó mi piel y una vez crucé por esta y escuché que se cerraba tras de mí una corriente helada recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Estaba aterrada como nunca lo había estado en mi vida. ¿Qué me pasaría ahora? Era lo único que podía pensar mientras mi cuerpo se quedaba petrificado y mis manos sudaban sin parar.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- Me preguntó de repente la voz de una mujer y al llevar la mirada a ella pude distinguir a la señora que varios minutos antes había salido de la puerta y a otras dos mujeres sentadas a ambos lados de ella, además de un hombre de pie con un pergamino y una pluma en sus manos.

-Pregunté que cuál es su nombre señorita.- Rectificó la señora está vez con un tono ligeramente molesto.

-Perdone- contesté haciendo una reverencia, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba y luchaba porque mis piernas no me hicieran caer al piso.- Soy Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto.

-Sakura, díganos su edad y fecha de nacimiento.

-Tengo 18. Nací el 1 abril. - Contesté sin levantar aún la cabeza mientras continuaba examinando mi alrededor con recelo, el lugar no parecía contener ningún elemento de tortura, de hecho, salvo unas gruesas cortinas que dividían una sección de la habitación, los tres asientos en que estaban las señoras, y una segunda puerta justo a la derecha de mi, no había ningún otro mueble en la habitación, de hecho, la escasa luz que aún entraba por la inmensa ventana a sus espaldas dejaban ver una exquisita pintura de pared carmesí con adornos de dragones dorados. Tal y como solo había visto de lejos en…

-Escolta a la joven.- La escuché ordenar de repente y un "sí, mi señora" se escuchó a mi lado. Solo entonces me fijé en la joven de largo pelo azabache y ojos amatistas que había permanecido junto a mi hasta ese instante y que ahora se acercó lentamente a mi y hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Sígueme por favor. Todo estará bien.- Me susurró con voz dulce mientras levantaba un poco la mirada hacía mi y sonreía. Supongo que al estar tan cerca de mi todo ese tiempo se percató de mis nervios y quiso calmarme. Por alguna razón su sonrisa y sus palabras lograron tranquilizarme un poco, al menos lo suficiente para escuchar su recomendación y seguirla. Caminamos hacía las gruesas cortinas y haciéndolas a un lado ella me invitó a pasar, era una habitación sencilla con solo un diván en su interior. Sentí de repente como ella se acercaba para quitar los botones de mi vestido, a lo que respondí dándome la vuelta mientras retrocedía varios pasos.

-Tranquila. No te haré nada malo. Esto es sólo para que la Señora Kagami pueda asegurarse de que llenas los requisitos básicos del decreto.- Me explicó volviendo a brindarme una sonrisa que aunque tranquilizadora solo consiguió incrementar mis dudas.

-¿Qué decreto? ¿De que requisitos hablas?- Pregunté y entonces ella me miró profundamente preocupada, como si no creyera posible que no supiera aquello.

-¿No sabes por qué estás aquí?- Me preguntó en voz baja, yo solo alcancé a asentir mientras un inmenso nudo se formaba en mi garganta ante su pregunta y sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. No sabía por que estaba allí ni mucho menos donde me encontraba. Mis padres debían estar muy preocupados, yo estaba demasiado aterrada. Como ella podía sonreír cuando yo me estaba muriendo de miedo. La sentí tomar mis manos conmovida y susurrarme un todo estará bien mientras limpiaba una lágrima que se había escapado de mis ojos. Su empatía no parecía ser simple amabilidad, en serio se veía profundamente preocupada por mi.

-¡¿Aún no está lista?!

-Un segundo mi señora ya casi hemos terminado.- Contestó ella alzando un poco la voz tan pronto escuchó aquella pregunta, mientras me miraba a los ojos y acariciaba dulcemente mis manos. - Si te quedas te prometo contarte todo, mientras tanto, confía en mí. Todo pasara rápido.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron un poco y dado que no parecía tener otra opción decidí hacerle caso a todo lo que me dijera. No la conocía, pero algo me decía que podía confiar en ella, en sus palabras, en sus buenas intenciones. La dejé desvestirme y me recosté en el diván que había allí, tal y como ella me había dicho y cuando se aseguró de que estaba lista avisó a la mujer para que pasara y esta se acercó a mí, no sin antes recomendarme que cerrara los ojos para que todo pasara más rápido, obedecí y cuando me di cuenta la joven me estaba ayudando a levantarme, la verdad a aparte de un poco de cosquillas en la entrepierna no había sentido nada pero me estaba muriendo de la pena de que aquellas personas que no conocían me estuvieran viendo desnuda. Por último la señora se paseó alrededor de mi para examinar mi piel y luego salió para que me volviera a colocar la ropa.

Una vez estuve vestida salimos de detrás de las cortinas y la joven me pidió que me colocara justo en frente de las señoras que había visto anteriormente, mientras el hombre tomaba su pluma para comenzar a escribir lo que iba a decir la mujer que había estado conmigo detrás de las cortinas.

-Sakura Kinomoto.

-Si.- Respondí mientras me paraba derecha y la calma que había adquirido hasta ese instante se desvanecía tan pronto escuché aquella voz tan llena de apatía decir mi nombre. – Yo Kagami Chang, una de las miembros del consejo de damas del harén imperial y encargada del cuidado de las concubinas de nuestro excelentísimo señor, pude comprobar que, tal y como lo ha exigido el joven emperador Xiao Lang III, no tienes ninguna cicatriz, mancha o salpullido en ningún lugar de tu piel, que tienes una apariencia agraciada entre las jóvenes del reino y que aún conservas tu virginidad. Por tanto, el consejo de damas en conjunto a convenido en que llena los requisitos previos para ser acogida en el harén y recibirá la preparación necesaria durante los siguientes 6 meses. Esperamos que valore el honor que ha sido extendido frente a usted y que actúe a la altura de este inmenso privilegio. A partir de ahora Tomoyo estará a su servicio durante el día así que cualquier cosa que necesite comuníquesela. Guía a la señorita hasta su habitación y que antes se de un baño y cambie de atuendo.

-Si señora Kagami-. Escuché decir a la chica que ahora sabía que se llamaba Tomoyo y no pude evitar mirarla con terror y confusión, sin saber si lo que me provocó tales escalofríos era escuchar la palabra harén en aquella declaración o el que afirmara que aquello no acabaría pronto. Quería gritar, llorar y patalear hasta que alguien allí me ordenara marcharme pero por la manera en que me estaban mirando aquel grupo de personas estaba segura de que no sólo me obligarían a permanecer allí sino que no dudarían en usar la fuerza de ser necesario. Me sentía entre la espada y la pared, no sabía que iba a hacer. Aquello era una auténtica pesadilla. Paseé mi vista por la habitación encontrándome de nuevo con los ojos amatistas de la joven que hasta ahora había permanecido a mi lado y de algún modo percibí en su mirada una invitación a seguirla y confiar en ella. Sabía que seguirla implicaría meterme aún más en aquella situación pero en ese instante parecía ser mi mejor opción.

Obligué a mis piernas a avanzar y entonces ella avanzó un poco más adelante de mí para mostrarme el camino, atravesando así una puerta diferente a la que había usado para entrar a la habitación abriéndonos paso a un camino empedrado rodeado de el más verde pasto.

A pesar de mi angustia no pude menos que asombrarme ante la imponencia y encanto de lo que veía. Un hermoso jardín lleno de las más gráciles flores rodeaba toda la zona, mientras una gran fuente llena de el agua más cristalina añadía frescura al magnífico paisaje, paisaje que pretendía embellecer su atractivo principal. Una enorme torre con varias chicas caminando cerca de las ventanas.

Apreté con fuerza mi estómago sintiendo un duro bulto en el delantal que aún llevaba puesto y solo entonces recordé el libro de mi padre que por suerte aún no había perdido. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Aquello no podía ser verdad.

-Ama Sakura…- Escuché en un susurró mientras la chica de pelo azabache tocaba mi mano para llamar mi atención consciente de lo perturbada que me encontraba, la miré como quien acaba de perder la razón de su existencia y entonces la vi apretar un poco los labios antes de hacer el anuncio que sabía necesario para no dejar dudas.

-Este es el harén de palacio.

* * *

-Papá ¿Qué es esa inmensa torre que se ve a lo lejos detrás de las murallas?- Indagó la castaña mientras tomaba la mano de su padre para escalar aquella colina llena de piedras. A esa altura podía verse casi todo el imperio, pero aquella edificación en especial llamaba su atención.

-Bueno, ese es el harén de palacio, o al menos lo era, ahora está desocupado.

-¿Desocupado?- Preguntó curiosa. A decir verdad jamás había escuchado que hubiera un harén también en aquel imperio.

-Verás, hace unos 20 años, el antiguo emperador Hien IV ordenó que las casi cien jóvenes que en ese entonces ocupaban el harén como concubinas, fueran devueltas a sus hogares con el objetivo que iniciaran una nueva vida, solo quedaron de ellas tres jóvenes que se negaron a abandonar palacio por considerarlo una humillación. A estas se les permitió quedarse para que cuidaran de la seguridad de las sirvientas de palacio y se les conoce como consejo de damas, ellas son las únicas que ocupan la torre en este momento.

-Ya veo.- Murmuró mientras llevaba sus manos a su delantal y recordaba la historia de Sherezade, seguramente aquellas jóvenes liberadas debieron sentir un inmenso alivio al ya no tener que limitarse a ser un objeto de placer para alguien con demasiado poder monárquico. Era la primera vez que escuchaba de un gobernante tan bondadoso y considerado.

-¿Cómo era el emperador Hien, padre?- Indagó de pronto interesada en aquel asunto, si bien vivió buena parte de su vida bajo su gobierno, no es como si en su casa se hablara mucho de asuntos políticos así que no estaba al tanto de casi nada de él.

-Bueno, era un hombre en serio excepcional muy distinto a todos los gobernantes que he conocido, con una sabiduría y bondad superior a la de muchas personas, por eso todos en el pueblo amaban. Aunque lamentablemente…

-Murió.- Terminó ella, recordando lo mucho que escuchaba hablar en los mercados acerca de esa tragedia. Según contaban hace unos siete meses mientras viajaba al este en busca de la cura para la enfermedad mortal que se desató en la nación, lo atrapó una emboscada enemiga y lo ejecutaron. Cualquier otro rey hubiese enviado a alguien para una tarea tan arriesgada pero él amaba tanto a su pueblo que decidió hacer aquel largo viaje el mismo, a pesar de que eso le costó la vida.

-Papá, ¿Cómo es posible que la cura llegara si él falleció?

-Bueno, el emperador no estaba solo. Para ser sus escoltas había elegido tres de sus soldados más confiables, entre ellos un joven soldado cuyo nombre jamás se mencionó. Este fue el único superviviente de la tragedia y después de durar 7 días completos vagando en el desierto, lleno de heridas y sin agua ni alimento llegó a las puertas de la ciudad y entregó la cura. Dicen que falleció más tarde presa de las terribles condiciones que tuvo que pasar.

-Que lastima. Fue un héroe. Gracias a él mamá aún está con nosotros.- Reconoció ella mientras pensaba con cierto pesar en lo lastimero que era ver a su madre con aquella enfermedad, muchas veces lloró pensando que moriría tal y como muchos de sus vecinos. Pero afortunadamente en el momento más crítico, el equipo médico de palacio tocó su puerta para administrarle la cura. Todos en el reino estaban agradecidos por aquella hazaña aunque no tanto con el anuncio que dieron después. - Lastima que el emperador Hien perdiera el juicio en los últimos días de su vida y pasara el trono a su hijo bastardo.

Su padre se dio la vuelta desconcertado al escuchar su comentario y pudo ver cómo pocas veces el terror dibujado en sus ojos.

-¡¿Por qué dices algo como eso Sakura?!

-Es que… fue lo que oí en el pueblo, mientras acompañaba a mamá a vender en el mercado.- Aclaró un poco asustada notando por primera vez en mucho tiempo a su padre disgustado.

-Lo siento hija. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que escuchaste?

-Dicen que en vez de elegir al príncipe Yuna quien había sido instruido para ser el auténtico sucesor, decidió mediante un decreto que un chico que fue el resultado de una aventura amorosa del emperador durante su juventud fuera nombrado su sucesor. Nadie lo conocía, nadie sabía quién era, ni donde estaba hasta ese día, por eso… dicen que esa desafortunada decisión llevará a la ruina al imperio.

Siguió observando a su padre mientras este se retiraba los lentes y ponía sus dedos en el puente de su nariz como cuando algo en serio le molestaba. Día a día escuchaba por doquier ese tipo de argumentos e incordios contra el difunto emperador y eso en serio le afectaba mucho. Sin embargo era obvio que su hija solo estaba repitiendo lo que había escuchado y que no tenía la culpa de adoptar la opinión general cuando no conocía todos los detalles.

-Hija…- Se acercó a ella y tocó su brazo mientras la miraba a los ojos con aquella gentileza que lo caracterizaba. - las personas siempre tienen opiniones erradas de los verdaderos sucesos. Yo tuve la oportunidad de conocer cara a cara al emperador unos meses antes de que falleciera y te puedo asegurar que estaba en su pleno juicio, de hecho era mas cuerdo que la mayoría de los hombres del pueblo o el palacio. Si él decidió que Xiao Lang estaba más capacitado para gobernar que Yuna D Kaito, estoy seguro de que tenía buenas razones para decretarlo. Él jamás pondría el destino de la nación en juego por un capricho. Así que, intenta no dejar que la opinión de los demás condicione tus pensamientos. ¿Si?

-De acuerdo padre. Lo lamento.

-Eres una buena chica.- Murmuró mientras la abrazaba a su pecho y besaba su cabeza. Sabía que en realidad se avecinaban tiempos críticos para aquel pueblo, pero estaba seguro de que no se debía a la elección de Hien. Lamentablemente la podredumbre de los grandes gobiernos no siempre provenían de los sucesos que ocurrían en su futuro sino de los cimientos de su pasado y el nuevo emperador debía enfrentarse a las figuras del pasado que seguro le harían la vida de cuadritos. Pero claro eso era algo que Sakura aún no estaba preparada para entender. Y tal vez eso era lo mejor. -¿Qué tal si seguimos buscando las hierbas medicinales?

-Si, Padre.- Murmuró ella algo más animada mientras seguía a su algo ya mayor progenitor. Se dio la vuelta un segundo para ver aquella edificación una vez más antes de alejarse. A pesar de lo que había sido en el pasado aquella torre debía reconocer que era realmemte hermosa. Tal vez no sería tan mala idea ir allí alguna vez solo para conocerla.

* * *

-Entonces… eso fue lo que decretó el emperador Xiao Lang.- Murmuré entre dientes mientras sentía a Tomoyo tallar mi espalda y dejar caer sobre mi piel el agua fresca de una vasija. La idea de que alguien más tuviese que bañarme me hacía sentir muy incómoda pero, si algo había entendido es que aquella chica no aceptaría un no por respuesta en cuanto se trataba de sus deberes. De cualquier modo después de escuchar en lo que estaba involucrada era claro que aquel era el menor de mis problemas.

-Si. Por ello, si todo sale bien en seis meses podría ser la próxima emperatriz de Liones.

Aquellas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría. ¿Ser la emperatriz? ¿Acaso mi destino podía llegar a ser tan turbio?

-No parece emocionarle mucho la idea.- La escuché comentar mientras ahora enjugaba mi pelo con sus dedos en una suave caricia que buscaba desprender el polvo y la suciedad de mis hebras, caricias que si bien resultaban relajantes no conseguían aminorar ese sentimiento de inconformidad e inquietud que llenaba mi cuerpo.

-No parece emocionarme por qué no lo hace. No quiero ser la esposa de ningún gobernante que obliga al pueblo a cumplir sus tontos caprichos.

Dije con un tono que reflejaba todo el desprecio que solo pensar en eso me hacía sentir haciendo que un pesado silencio llenara el lugar.

-Ama Sakura no debería decir esas cosas, ni siquiera conoce al emperador. Juzgar a otros solo por lo que cree es…

-¡Deja de decirme ama!- Demandé con todas mis fuerzas mientras me giraba hacía ella y la miraba al rostro. -Apenas acabamos de conocernos, tu y yo debemos tener la misma edad, hasta hace un par de horas no era más que la hija de un comerciante herbolario que vive con su esposa en las afueras del imperio, cerca de las montañas. Yo no quiero ser tu ama, yo no quiero ser la emperatriz, yo no quiero estar aquí. Solo… -Mi voz se quebró mientras un agudo sollozo salía de mi garganta. – yo solo quiero regresar a mi casa, con mi familia.

-Lo entiendo A.. señorita Sakura. – Murmuró ella mientras tocaba mis hombros con la misma dulzura que había manifestado desde el principio. -debió haber sido muy difícil que sus padres decidieran enviarla en contra de sus voluntad, pero…

-¿Mis padres? ¡Mis padres ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí Tomoyo!

Los ojos de ella se agradaron de manera inconmensurable ante la seriedad de mis palabras. Si yo no quería estar allí y mis padres no eran conscientes de mi paradero ¿qué era lo que realmente había pasado?

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos ocupando la ducha? ¿Acaso no saben que es la hora de que la duquesa Meiling tome su baño?- Escuchamos decir a nuestras espaldas y al girarnos vimos entrar al cuarto de baño a una señora de pelo negro corto y ojos rasgados, con una vestimenta similar a la que llevaba Tomoyo.

-Lo lamentamos mucho. La señorita Sakura acaba de llegar y… - Escuché decir a Tomoyo mientras hacía una leve reverencia a lo que la señora que había tomado la palabra hasta ese momento se acercó y le dio una bofetada.

-¿Señorita? Acaso no conoces tu lugar vil sirvienta. No debes llamar como tu igual a quien se te ha ordenado servir. Deberían enviarte a la horca.

Mi sangre hirvió de tan solo ver como Tomoyo se quedaba inmóvil mientras aquella persona la trataba de aquella manera.

-Déjala. Yo le pedí que no me llamara ama. No es su culpa.

Solo entonces la chica llevó su mirada a mi y examinó mi alrededor. Solo había una sirvienta y a parte mi ropa llena de parches y polvo yacía en un rincón. Me miró con una mezcla de desprecio y burla.

-Ya veo. Solo te tratas de una campesina. Eso lo explica todo. No debiste venir aquí, no tienes oportunidad. Es obvio que la ama Meiling, será la próxima emperatriz, tal vez con suerte te toque ser una concubina.

-¡No seré ninguna concubina! Deja de tratar a otros como si fueran basura.

-Así que te atreves…

-Basta ya Mai. Deberías estar preparando mi baño en vez de perdiendo el tiempo.

La señora que hasta ahora se había mantenido prepotente y confiada se puso pálida con solo escuchar aquella voz. Se trataba de una joven más o menos de mi edad ataviada con un hermoso y brillante vestido verde jaspe. Su largo y sedoso cabello negro caía a ambos lados de sus hombros dándole una elegancia atronadora mientras su hermoso rostro era iluminado por aquellos ojos que daban la apariencia de ser carmesíes. Era una hermosa joven, tal y como en su mente se imaginó siempre que se veían las auténticas princesas.

-Lo… lo siento ama Meiling. Es que estás vulgares están ocupando el baño cuando es su turno de usarlo.- Se disculpó la señora temblando mientras hacía una reverencia y su rostro continuaba igual de pálido, la recién llegada continuó mirándola con un rostro inexpresivo mientras paseaba su vista hacía nosotras y nos examinaba con la mirada, era extraño pero si bien me recorrió de pies a cabeza no sentí en su mirada el mismo desprecio de los demás en aquel lugar, aunque de cualquier modo resultaba imposible decir que era lo que en realidad le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Mientras no hagan ruido pueden quedarse.- Soltó de repente mientras se giraba sobre sus pasos y continuaba caminando siendo seguida por unas cinco chicas más que no había notado hasta ese momento por lo mucho que me había impresionado su apariencia. Estaban vestidas como Tomoyo y la otra señora así que debían ser sirvientas sin duda. La señora también se dispuso a seguirla sin que la palidez abandonara su rostro, aterrada sin lugar a dudas por la idea de haber provocado el descontento de la chica a quien se le notaba el nacimiento noble hasta en la forma de caminar. Se sintió un poco más aliviada. Si en el harén habían chicas de tal categoría entonces las posibilidades de que fuera elegida en aquel tiempo eran de una en un millón, lo que limitaba su preocupación a solo sobrevivir durante seis meses lejos de sus padres.

-Sakura… ¿Cómo exactamente llegaste hasta aquí?- Escuché susurrar a Tomoyo y de inmediato salí de mi reflexión e intenté mirarla, su ceño estaba fruncido y se veía muy, pero muy seria. De hecho la manera en como apretaba los puños y sus ojos habían cambiado de color dejaba clara su indignación.

Tomé aire en mis pulmones y miré al techo sobre mi cabeza, tal vez aquel no era un lugar sucio y maloliente en el que me torturarían pero sin lugar a dudas seguía siendo tan malo como algo así. Por que aunque fuera a vivir en aquella hermosa torre con las mejores atención y fuera a ser tratada como alguien importante, me habían privado de mi libertad y obligado a competir por algo que al fin y al cabo no deseaba hacer. Porque aunque mi padre confiara en la decisión de Hien y le hubiera aconsejado no ser prejuiciosa, aquello no era una invención general ni una calumnia. Era obvio que todo lo que había escuchado era cierto y que aquel monarca era la ruina de la nación. Por que al fin y al cabo yo y quien sabe cuantas jóvenes más…

-Fui raptada.

* * *

Cómo lo prometido es deuda aquí está el primer capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza, he estado algo ocupada y no quería subir un trabajo pobre o incompleto, pero espero que con esta introducción al marco real de la historia sea suficiente para compensarlos por ahora.

Lamentablemente la desagradable experiencia de Sakura le ha creado grandes prejuicios hacía nuestro Xiao Lang así que esto representará un gran problema para que ella llegue a desear ser su esposa si es elegida. ¿Conseguirá él salvar aquellos prejuicios? ¿Será ella la elegida como emperatriz? ¿Qué papel pintará nuestra buena Tomoyo en todo esto?

Eso y más lo descubriremos en los próximos capítulos. No duden en escribirme sus opiniones y comentarios. Siempre me hace feliz escuchar lo que van viendo en mis historias.

En fin no los aburro más. Mil gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y dejar sus comentarios, así como decir que les gusta y seguirla. Me hace muy feliz ver que les interesa.

Nos leemos pronto.

Att: Brie97


	3. 2

**_La Nueva Emperatriz_**

**_Capítulo 2_**

Dejó que sus pasos avanzaran junto a la joven a su cargo mientras caminaban en orden hacía aquel amplio jardín que ese día había sido preparado para la ceremonia de iniciación de las varias decenas de chicas que ahora ocupaban el hasta ese entonces vacío harén, mientras un profundo nudo oprimía su estómago y le hacía difícil respirar.

Después de conversar con Sakura y pedirle que le explicara con lujo de detalle aquello que acababa de asegurarle no había podido quitarse esa horrible sensación del cuerpo. Había preferido pensar que todo se trataba de una mala interpretación pero, solo le había bastado con escuchar con atención las conversaciones de las demás jóvenes para darse cuenta de que lo de Sakura había estado pasando en varios sectores y era mucho más turbio de lo que quería permitirse pensar.

Por eso su ansiedad porque aquello terminara pronto, debía urgentemente hablar con aquella persona o si no… no podría dormir por varias noches más atormentada por dicho asunto.

"¡Guarden silencio!"- Escuchó vociferar en el espacio y pudo ver como todas las chicas dejaban de hablar mientras dirigían su mirada a la plataforma que se había colocado entre el par de fuentes apostadas en el jardín, plataforma en la que ahora habían aparecido un trío de personas que no estaban allí a su llegada, personas que conocía a la perfección y era obvio que una buena parte de las chicas también habían visto al menos de lejos.

La primera, la misma que había gritado y que las observaba como a cucarachas, era la cabeza del consejo de damas del harén y antigua Emperatriz de Liones, Keyla de Li, la misma que se había encargado de la selección de las jóvenes y nos tenía a todas las criadas trabajando sin parar.

El segundo, el joven de pelo negro y ojos violetas a su derecha, era Kaito, hijo de la susodicha y primer príncipe de Liones.

Y por último estaba aquella persona que había estado esperando ansiosa, aquel que con solo mirarla con su gentil sonrisa le transmitía la más pura confianza, el hombre que, sin lugar a dudas disiparía sus preocupaciones y las elevaría a una solución. Eriol la miraba tan conciliadoramente que realmente reparaba su perturbada alma.

Las expresiones de sorpresa y los cuchicheos que se desataron en el salón al escuchar la identidad de los personajes, solo eran comparados con la intensidad del nuevo grito que soltó la antipática señora para calmar al alborotado grupo que no podían creer que estuvieran frente a tres personas tan importantes. Habían tantas especulaciones y tensión en palacio, que una desintegración de los Li era un tema en boca de todos, así que tener a tres de los más mencionados en dichos rumores compartiendo la misma labor y espacio parecía totalmente irreal. La acusación de una posible traición a la corona de parte de Eriol, la victimización de la emperatriz y el príncipe, el ascenso al trono de un hijo bastardo del Emperador, todo aquello era lo que se hablaba en todas partes y dejaba en evidencia los cuchicheos a su alrededor.

Ella no pudo evitar apretar los puños con fuerza. Si tan sólo supieran la verdad. Si tan sólo conocieran todos los detalles de la verdadera historia detrás de todos aquellos sucesos.

-Les extiendo la más cordial de las bienvenidas doncellas de nuestro reino. – Un silencio sepulcral llenó el auditorio mientras la voz templada de Eriol irrumpía en el alboroto. -Agradecemos profundamente que tanto ustedes como sus padres hallan aceptado la invitación de palacio a participar en esta cuidadosa selección cuyo objetivo es elegir a la persona más adecuada para ser la esposa del joven dirigente de nuestra nación. Esperamos que se sientan a gusto durante su estancia y que comiencen desde ahora a ver palacio como su hogar. Siéntanse libres de comunicarme cualquier inquietud o queja y les prometo encargarme de ella con la mayor prontitud posible, después de todo, mi señora la emperatriz podría ser cualquiera de las doncellas que estoy mirando en este momento, así que deseo tener su agrado y simpatía desde ahora.

El que mantuviera aquella galantería y calma que lo caracterizaba aún en aquella engorrosa situación era realmente loable. Sabía que él había escuchado todo lo que se estaba comentando entre murmullos pero aún así no se dejaba amedrentar ni preocupar. A sus ojos solo eran un grupo de chicas confundidas y mal informadas que repetían como loros lo que otros prejuiciosos difundían en las calles. Él sabía la verdad y eso le bastaba, así que le hacía sentir impulsada a bastarse con lo mismo y concentrarse en su objetivo principal, la razón por la que aquel inmenso grupo de unas doscientas personas entre criadas, doncellas y eunucos estaban allí. Elegir una buena esposa para Xiao Lang.

-No seas tan condescendiente Eriol, es claro que no será cualquiera.- Aquella otra voz retiñó tanto sus oídos que consiguió volver a traerle aquella sensación de incomodidad e indignación que la sonrisa de Eriol había hecho desaparecer. Esa señora realmente le molestaba, era tan pedante e irritante que le revolvía el estómago.

La vio dar un paso al frente y después de volver a mirarlas como la más vil escoria, golpeó su abanico de mano contra su palma abierta como si se tratara de un látigo para callar las pocas voces que aún se escuchaban en el grupo.

\- La esposa de un emperador debe ser una mujer hermosa, inteligente, culta y disciplinada, que comprenda que su conducta influirá enormemente la imagen que el pueblo tiene de su gobernante, así que la mayoría de las que están aquí apenas pueden acariciar la idea de lavar los pies de una dama tan prestigiosa e importante. No hay lugar para sabandijas pretenciosas y sin modales.

"¿Qué hacía usted en el trono entonces señora?" Pensó Tomoyo para sus adentros llena de indignación mientras mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar intentando no dejar salir de su boca todos aquellos pensamientos con solo recordar su actitud ante cada una de las criadas, su desdén hacía aquellas que no sólo le servían sino que eran sus compañeras de vivienda. Ya no era la emperatriz pero aquellos sumos no terminaban de bajárseles de la cabeza, siempre había visto al pueblo por encima del hombro, jamás le importó un comino su bienestar. Aun recordaba con rabia su actitud ante la agonía del pueblo cuando se desató aquella cruenta enfermedad que acabó con familias enteras. La muy egocéntrica se había encerrado en su cuarto hasta que pasó el peligro y ni siquiera una vez se interesó en preguntar como iban las cosas en el reino. Si el emperador y su séquito no hubieran ido tras la cura, todos en absoluto estuvieran muertos y a ella le hubiese dado lo mismo. Y aún tenía la desfachatez de decir cosas como esas.

-No hay que ser tan extremistas madre. Es obvio que tenemos muy buen material entre las jóvenes de nuestro reino y si se dejan usar como lienzos en los que crear la emperatriz perfecta, es claro que podrían conseguir estar a la altura.- Llevé mi mirada hacía la tercera persona al escuchar aquella declaración, Kaito tocaba el hombro de su madre mientras sonreía y paseaba su mirada entre las jóvenes haciendo que estas comenzaran a soltar suspiros y murmurar nuevamente cosas como "Ojalá y el fuera el emperador", "el príncipe Kaito es un sueño, no como ese tirano", "si tan solo ese tal Xiao Lang falleciera, así él podría adquirir el derecho que le corresponde".

Tomoyo sentía tantas ganas de cubrirse los oídos que tenía una verdadera lucha con sus manos para que no lo hicieran por si solas, era realmente desolador ver que aquellas jóvenes que se suponían estaban ahí para ser las compañeras de vida de Xiao Lang, dijeran cosas tan horribles de él sin ni siquiera conocerlo. ¡Si hasta Sakura, aquella dulce joven que se había mantenido a su lado en silencio y que había insistido en que no debía tratarla como su superior, parecía estar de acuerdo con todo lo dicho! Su concepto de Xiao Lang era igual o peor que el de las demás así que la idea de obtener alguien que le apoyara entre tal grupo parecía imposible. ¿Acaso él estaba condenado a repetir la historia de su padre? ¿A unirse a una mujer que fuera su enemiga frontal durante lo que le quedara de existencia?

\- Son palabras realmente sabías príncipe Kaito. Los informes que he escuchado de usted parecen ser tan atinados como pensaba.- Tomoyo no pudo sino girar su cabeza bruscamente al escuchar aquella voz desde el auditorio. Aquella joven de largo pelo negro y ojos carmesíes se hallaba doblada en una grácil reverencia en una esquina del jardín mientras todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella. La belleza que tenía el día anterior no era nada comparada con la de aquel día, de hecho se veía tan distinta a las demás que daba la sensación de que su lugar no era allí entre nosotras si no en la plataforma junto a las figuras importantes de palacio. Hasta Sakura había murmurado un "parece una autentica princesa" que ella no pudo menos que apoyar. Ella realmente tenía el porte y la elegancia de una persona de la corte real, y por como la miraba Kaito parecía pensar lo mismo sin duda.

-Me halagan sus palabras joven…

-Meiling Chong. Un placer verlo en persona una vez más.

Aún a la amatista le resultó sorprendente, ver como la expresión de Kaito cambió al escuchar tal nombre. Claro que conocía a la familia Chong, todos en los alrededores de palacio lo hacían, pero encontrarse con aquella jovencita… eso era lo que en verdad lo había turbado.

-Meiling… - Volvió a murmurar mientras su rostro regresaba a la normalidad y su perenne sonrisa de marca volvía a sus labios.- El placer es mío. Debo confesar que jamás me imaginé verla así de hermosa, los años le han asentado de maravilla.

-Le agradezco el cumplido. Aunque… la sorprendida aquí soy yo. No sabía que era del tipo de personas que pueden fingir tan amistosa sonrisa cuando obviamente no simpatizan con el beneficiario de este proceso. En eso también estaban en lo cierto los rumores.

Los murmullos desatados en el auditorio ante tal declaración fueron aún más intensos que los últimos dos. "¡Qué descarada!", "¡Cómo se atreve a decir algo así!", "¡Quién se cree esta chica para decirle esas cosas al príncipe!", esas eran algunas de las cosas que se oían en auditorio, pero la susodicha parecía importarle menos que nada, estaba tan ocupada sosteniendo la mirada de Kaito y sonriendo falsamente que lo que dijeran las personas a su alrededor le importaba un comino.

\- Mi compromiso con mi progenitor y mi nación son aún más grandes que cualquier inconformidad en mi corazón, señorita Meiling. La verdad es que Xiao Lang sigue siendo mi hermano a pesar de las situaciones que han empañado nuestra relación, así que hablaría muy mal de mi el que no hubiera aceptado ser parte de este proceso.

-Entiendo, es usted un hombre muy noble entonces. Me alegro que contrario a mis malos pensamientos no esté intentando arruinar aún más la reputación de nuestro señor el emperador mediante atentar contra esta decisión suya. Eso sería en serio desafortunado.

La calma que irradiaba Kaito estuvo a punto de trastabillar ante este último comentario, mientras Tomoyo por su parte había hallado una nueva heroína. No sabía si todo aquello era osadía o simple desfachatez pero, solo conocía una mujer con la valentía como para hablarle así a un miembro de la corte real y esa era la auténtica madre de Xiao Lang. Si aquella joven era lo mitad de audaz que ella, pues ya tenía su primera favorita para ser emperatriz y la manera en que brillaban los ojos de Eriol que se había mantenido atento a cada palabra de aquella engorrosa conversación, le decía que lo mismo pasaba en su caso. Meiling Chong había puesto su nombre en el tapete y si seguía como iba, tal vez aquellos seis meses no fueran necesarios para confirmar su potencial.

Keyla abrió la boca y dio varios pasos al frente con la clara intensión de amedrentarla con sus propias manos pero extendiendo su brazo para detenerla Kaito le indicó que mantuviera la calma mientras volvía a su fachada serena y amable, a la vez que hacía una leve reverencia ante la chica que continuaba sonriendo con fingida dulzura.

-Lamento que esa sea la impresión que tenga de mi señorita Meiling. Confío en que durante este tiempo pueda cambiar su opinión acerca de mi. Odiaría tener algún tipo de enemistad con mi posible cuñada.

-También lo odiaría joven Kaito.

Respondió ella con el mismo temple y gallardía que había mostrado en todo momento y la amatista realmente tuvo que contenerse para no correr a abrazarla emocionada. Por fin había una candidata que no estuviera prejuiciada por la opinión general y que aparte, realmente tenía porte de reina. Por fin el cielo los estaba mirando con favor y auguraba un futuro mucho mejor.

-Bueno creo que después de dejar estos puntos claros lo mejor es continuar con el proceso. – Intervino Eriol ante el pesado silencio después de un par de palmadas mientras sonreía con la pura satisfacción de poder llevar buenas noticias a su sobrino y ella realmente compartía el mismo gozo, aunque lamentablemente no al completo.

Aun estaba el asunto de Sakura y las otras cinco jóvenes a su alrededor. Asunto que definitivamente no podía callar, y que le rondaba la cabeza de manera constante durante las siguiente hora que duró aquella reunión. Todos se estaban retirando ya, así que era el momento de tomar acción.

-Disculpe su señoría, pero… hay algo urgente que necesito informarle.- Dijo ella con toda propiedad mientras se inclinaba frente a Eriol, justo después de explicarle a Sakura que necesitaba unos segundos para tratar algo con el señor de mirada añil, recibiendo en cambio un asentimiento mientras esté le pedía que lo acompañara a lo que desde ese entonces sería su despacho, haciendo quedar afuera a los eunucos que lo seguían mientras cerraba las puertas para darles privacidad. Y entonces, una vez estuvieron a solas, se acercó a ella, estrechándole en el más cálido abrazo que había recibido en semanas mientras le expresaba la alegría que le causaba verla bien. Había extrañado tanto esa sensación tan reconfortante que Tomoyo realmente quería llorar de alegría. Pero aquel no era el momento de hacerlo. Aquello era realmente urgente.

\- Tío, necesito informar a mi hermano de algo muy grave.

* * *

A la luz de la Luna llena, Xiao Lang caminaba por los jardines del Palacio con dirección a la Gran Biblioteca.

Todo estaba silencioso y desierto. Salvo el sonido de sus pisadas y las de sus escoltas no se oía nada más que la brisa fría que por momentos agitaba las hojas de los árboles y uno que otro bostezo de parte de sus acompañantes.

Sin poder ocultar su fastidio maldecía para sus adentros la terquedad de su Tío. Le había dicho mil veces que no quería escoltas cuando realizara aquel recorrido, que era totalmente capaz de defenderse en su propio palacio, pero ignorando totalmente sus argumentos este había sido sumamente tajante. Eran aquellos soldados o Él y Touya.

Ante aquella desastrosa posibilidad no le había quedado más opción que aceptar a los escoltas entre dientes, al menos ellos lo respetaban lo suficiente como para no cruzar palabras en su presencia lo que mantenía hasta cierto grado la calma que buscaba al recorrer aquel camino a esas horas, pero con esos dos como sus acompañantes, estaba seguro de que en vez de hallar paz, terminaría totalmente irritado.

Dejando de lado su inconformidad reconocía que tenía razones válidas para ser tan estricto, después de todo allí en aquel jardín había sufrido su tercer intento de asesinato desde su coronación. En aquella ocasión había logrado defenderse y someter a su verdugo pero no había salido totalmente ileso, aún estaba en reposo debido a las secuelas de la daga envenenada que el hombre había usado contra él. Era consciente de que si la herida hubiera sido más profunda no se encontraría entre los vivos en aquel momento, así que no querer dejarlo sólo en circunstancias similares era una reacción absolutamente normal que hasta él tendría en el caso contrario. Pero entender la razón de aquellas medidas no erradicaba la sensación de vulnerabilidad que ser cuidado por otros le hacía sentir. No era para nada lo que esperaba experimentar a estas alturas de su vida.

Solo unos meses antes era un feroz guerrero que ponía a temblar a sus enemigos con solo mencionar su nombre y ahora, a pesar de haber adquirido mas poder del que jamás pensó tener, se sentía como un inútil con corona que no podía siquiera ganarse la aprobación de su pueblo y este hecho lo frustraba en demasía.

Desde que se sentó en el trono por primera vez no hacía más que tratar de infundir tranquilidad al pueblo y demostrarles que la elección de su padre al nombrarlo su sucesor era totalmente acertada, pero las revueltas y la disconformidad que se respiraba en sus visitas a los distritos le dejaban claro que para la población sólo era un espurio que había recibido un poder que no se merecía. No lo era en absoluto, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Pero la parte de que tal vez no merecía aquel cargo era algo que lo mantenía en hesitación todo el tiempo.

Para ser sincero su elección en vez de Kaito le pareció una insensatez incluso a él mismo en su momento, así que podía entender a la perfección el recelo del pueblo. Y es que si bien Kaito había sido entrenado toda su vida para ocupar el lugar de su padre tras su muerte, él había pasado sus días entre la servidumbre y la única preparación que había recibido era la del servicio militar. Los abucheos e insultos del pueblo no eran más que un reflejo de la impotencia que les provocaba no estar seguros de su gobernante y no poder hacer nada al respecto, y eso era algo por lo que no era capaz de juzgarlos.

Sólo esperaba que su elección de la emperatriz consiguiera aminorar un poco el descontento del pueblo y cambiar la perspectiva que tenían acerca de él.

-¡Su Majestad el emperador! El consejero Imperial solicita su pronta presencia. Hay algo serio que atender.- Escuchó gritar a sus espaldas a una voz conocida sacándolo así de sus meditaciones. La forma de llamarlo entre dientes de esa manera le dejó claro de quien se trataba aún antes de voltear, así que no fue ninguna sorpresa para él ver a Touya en aquella posición de respeto.

-Ya veo. - Contestó con calma mientras disfrutaba imaginarse la cara de fastidio que sabía debía tener el susodicho por tener que tratar como su superior delante de otros, al mismo chico al que a solas llamaba mocoso mientras se burlaba de él sin ninguna compasión. Seguramente estaría maldiciendo el hecho de que aún no lo autorizara a levantarse y realmente disfrutaba de fastidiarlo, pero considerando que había estado esperando ansiosa mente durante todo el día noticias de Eriol se dirigió a sus escoltas pidiéndoles que se retiraran.

Una vez quedó sólo con Touya este se levantó del suelo, se limpió el polvo de las piernas y lo miró con indignación. Sus ojos destilaban rabia pero no parecía dirigido a él, si fuera así ya le hubiera hecho algún tipo de reclamo. Su marcado silencio siempre auguraba malas noticias, cosa a la que a su pesar, ya se había acostumbrado. Llevó sus dedos al puente de su nariz mientras se ponía serio y trataba de preparar su mente. Estaba seguro de que lo que iba a escuchar no le gustaría.

* * *

Xiao Lang empujó la puerta con fuerza abriéndola de una sola vez, provocando un estruendoso chillido de la misma que alertó a los dos ocupantes de la habitación. Percatándose automáticamente de su presencia, la joven presente se dio la vuelta y se inclinó ante él provocando que este se acercara y se apresurara a darle la mano para levantarla.

-Te he dicho mil veces que si no hay nadie extraño alrededor de nosotros no tienes que hacer eso, Tomoyo. Aparte no deberías estar aquí, ya sabes que es muy peligroso. - Sentenció con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, intentando luchar contra la ambivalencia de sentimientos que llenaba su corazón. Había pasado un mes completo desde la última vez que se encontraron cara a cara así que estaba inmensamente feliz de verla sana y salva, pero eso no cambiaba lo enojado que se sentía por haber violado sus órdenes.

-Lo sé, lo siento mucho. Es que necesitaba hablar con ustedes de algo importante que no podía esperar a mañana. Es sobre la joven a mi cargo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te ha tratado de manera inadecuada?

-No. No es nada de eso. Es una chica muy amable y dulce, me siento muy cómoda con ella. – Aseguró con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mano de manera tranquilizadora, profundamente conmovida de que se preocupara tanto por ella. No se trataba de una niña y sabía que estaba acostumbrada a atender a otros, pero era obvio que entre sus mayores preocupaciones había estado que le asignaran alguna joven que no la tratara con amabilidad. Siempre era tan tierno y se preocupaba tanto por ella que realmente no entendía como alguien podría atribuirle alguna de las miles de cosas horribles que decían sobre él. No pudo evitar que su expresión cambiara a una totalmente seria de repente al pensar en ello, haciendo que su hermano comenzara a preocuparse. Escasamente habían visto esa expresión en el rostro de Tomoyo, que se caracterizaba por siempre ser amable y risueña. Así que aquello no sólo debía ser importante si no en serio malo.

-Ella… fue secuestrada por unos soldados en nombre del emperador.

-¡¿Secuestrada?! Eso no es posible. Yo jamás ordené ningún secuestro. En mi decreto estipulé claramente que…- El castaño detuvo sus palabras antes de concluirlas mientras abría los ojos de manera inconmensurable y daba unos pasos hacia atrás sintiendo que su cuerpo se llenaba de una furia voraz. - ¡Esos bastardos! ¡¿Acaso no distribuyeron el decreto?!

-No exactamente, hermano. Las grandes familias de la nación si lo recibieron, pero, en los barrios más pobres…

-En pocas palabras la imagen que el pueblo tiene de el mocoso a empeorado. Ahora tiene sentido el aumento de las revueltas en sectores que hasta ahora se habían mantenido neutrales. -Concluyó el moreno que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio escuchando todo.

El mutismo que llenó la habitación tras su comentario era tan pesado que casi los aplastaba. Todos aquellos meses intentando mejorar el concepto de Xiao Lang frente al pueblo y ahora pasaba esto.

-¡Maldita sea! Haré pagar a esos imbéciles, yo mismo me encargaré de que se arrepientan de sus actos.- Rugió el castaño mientras golpeaba una pared con tanta fuerza que provocó que un hilo de sangre comenzara a brotar de entre sus nudillos, haciendo que Tomoyo saltara del susto y tomara su brazo al darse cuenta de que en cualquier instante saldría como loco del despacho con su espada desenvainada y comenzaría a cortar personas a diestra y siniestra. Entendía su indignación pero bajo ningún concepto podía permitir que cometiera tal error.

-Actuar con furia no convencerá al pueblo de eres un gobernante justo, Xiao Lang. Debes calmarte.

-¿Y que puedo hacer entonces? Ya estoy cansado de luchar contra un sistema que solo quiere hundirme. – Reconoció él con impotencia mientras cubría su cara con su mano ensangrentada. Todo parecía estar en su contra para hacerlo quedar mal frente al pueblo y la única forma que conocía para resolverlo era luchar contra sus agresores. No sabía dialogar, no era bueno creando soluciones, ni manteniendo la calma. No tenía madera de gobernante, no podía con tanta oposición. Su padre sin duda se había equivocado, él no podía seguir siendo el emperador.

Al ver la angustia del chico, Tomoyo rasgó la manga de su vestido y con el trozo de tela que consiguió desprender procuró atarle la mano para detener la hemorragia. Sabía que él no quería actuar de esa manera, mucho menos frente a ella pero aquello no era para nada sencillo para él. No era como ir al campo de batalla a luchar contra enemigos jurados, en palacio los contrincantes se vestían de aliados y controlaban todo para el perjuicio de él. Todos corrían tanto peligro, que se vieron obligados a dejarla en el harén para que siguiera haciéndose pasar como una sirvienta. Así, si algo ocurría, ella estaría lo más lejos posible del peligro y tendría tiempo de huir de la torre, mientras ellos tres se enfrentaban cara a cara con los autores intelectuales de todo ello. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado que uno de ellos iba en su busca a media madrugada y huía junto a ella al bosque con la desafortunada noticia de que los otros se habían sacrificado para protegerla? Solo pensarlo hacía temblar sus manos porque sabía que con lo complicada que era la situación era lo que podía ocurrir en cualquier instante. A veces quería llorar por lo triste de su suerte pero aquello no arreglaría nada, así como no lo haría actuar sin pensar guiados por la indignación.

-Tal y como los padres de Sakura muchas de esas familias sólo están preocupadas por sus hijas.- Señaló con un tono de voz tranquilizador mientras hacía el nudo final al improvisado vendaje. - Si lo piensas detenidamente, si unos hombres despiadados se llevaran a tu hija a un lugar donde no puedes visitarla, para casarse con un hombre del que corren malos rumores, lo que menos te tranquilizaría es escuchar que ese mismo hombre perdió el control con algunos de sus soldados. Es más sabio buscar la manera de que comprueben por ellos mismos que sus hijas están en buenas manos y que su emperador es un hombre con un gran corazón.

-Tienes razón Tomoyo. Gracias por tu oportuna información aunque por ahora creo que lo mejor es que descansemos, mañana será un día largo en especial para ti, así que lo mejor es que trates de dormir, Touya te acompañará hasta tu cuarto. - Señaló Eriol mientras tocaba los hombros de la jovencita y le sonreía de manera conciliadora, felicitándola por lo bien que lo había hecho. Al principio tenía serias dudas de si era buena idea traerla con él, pero era obvio que tenía más poder para tranquilizar a Xiao Lang de lo que él pudiese alguna vez soñar. Tal y como ella misma había expuesto, actuar con indignación era justo lo peor en su caso y lo que sus enemigos esperaban así que hacer justo lo contrario era la mejor estrategia que podían fraguar hasta que pensaran como remediar la situación. Así que, quería que estuviera convencida de que había hecho lo correcto y que se sintiera tranquila.

-Si tío. Me muero de sueño. - La escuchó asegurar mientras una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios a modo de agradecimiento y entonces tras cubrir su boca y pelo con un largo velo la vio dar varios pasos hacía Xiao Lang y después de darle un abrazo y susurrarle que todo estaría bien, salir tras el moreno cerrando la habitación a sus espaldas para darle la privacidad que este necesitaba.

Una vez estuvieron solos Xiao Lang se acercó a uno de los estantes, tomando de allí la corona que había pertenecido a su padre y que él se había negado a usar, para luego pararse frente al único espejo del lugar y poner su rostro completamente serio mientras Eriol lo miraba con atención. Era difícil saber lo que pasaba por la mente de él cuando estaba así de silencioso pero podía ver la ira centellando en sus ojos ámbar y con razón. Sus enemigos jugaban sucio y si algo odiaba Xiao Lang era a los hombres cobardes y hipócritas que apuñalaban a otros por la espalda.

-Lo haré, haré aquello que me recomendaste esta mañana. No puedo dejar esto a la suerte. Esos malditos sabrán con quien se están metiendo.- Él hombre de mirada añil se sorprendió bastante al recordar a que se refería, sobretodo porque al principio sólo lo había dicho en son de broma pero, como estaban las cosas parecía que Xiao Lang lo veía como una posible solución y tal vez lo fuera, necesitaban reunir toda la información posible antes de actuar y aquella era una buena forma de conseguirlo.

-Bien. Prepararé todo entonces.- Aseguró mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a salir del despacho a la vez que el castaño respiraba profundo. Cada cosa que había pasado desde la muerte de su padre, había ido puliendo su carácter y enseñándole que ser hábil y fuerte no siempre era lo que garantizaba las victorias, a veces, una mente inteligente y calmada podía destruir más enemigos que una espada. Su padre creía en eso y como emperador él también quería creerlo, necesitaba creerlo si no quería enloquecer. Aunque eso no significaba que se quedaría como oveja mansa que espera el degüello. Sus enemigos le habían declarado la guerra y él no se quedaría atrás.

-Otra cosa tío.- Murmuró justo cuando Eriol iba a atravesar la puerta haciendo que este llevara su mirada hacía él. Xiao Lang acababa de colocarse la corona de su padre por primera vez y eso solo significaba una cosa. -Despierta al consejo. Sácalos de sus mugrosas camas y exígeles que se presenten frente a su emperador. Quiero que esas hienas me den una explicación de esto.

El calmado hombre no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que la serenidad había vuelto al cuerpo de su sobrino. Aún seguía siendo un joven impetuoso y terco con un carácter tan explosivo como el de su madre, pero sin lugar a dudas, poco a poco se hacía más fuerte tal y como había augurado su padre.

* * *

La mirada de Tomoyo vagaba entre los árboles y arbustos que se atravesaban en su trayecto mientras caminaba a las espaldas de Touya entre el espeso bosque, alumbrados por la luz de la luna llena. El moreno no le había dicho ni media palabra en todo el camino, pero, a diferencia de otras ocasiones no se sentía de humor para intentar entablar una conversación con él, y es que la impotencia y el dolor en su corazón era tanta que el mismo aire nocturno le era difícil de respirar y por tanto sabía que en cuanto abriera la boca aquel mar de lágrimas que había estado conteniendo la ahogaría.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la torre y después de que él retirara un enorme pedazo de bloque hueco de la edificación ambos se introdujeron en el espacio, volviendo a cubrirlo para evitar que alguien lo descubriera tan pronto ambos estuvieron dentro y encendieron la lámpara de aceite que siempre estaba allí por si era muy oscuro. Aquel pasadizo secreto servía como acceso a uno de los ductos subterráneos de la edificación, ducto que terminaba justo en la habitación que ella ocupaba y que solo debía usarse en casos de emergencias, aunque cuando era una niña era más bien un lugar secreto en el que tanto ella como Xiao Lang tenían grandes aventuras. Las imágenes grabadas en las paredes rocosas hechas con tiza eran el recuerdo silente de los tiempos de paz en que se sentían seguros, felices y no temían al futuro, por ello caminar el mismo trayecto sabiendo que en realidad corrían peligro de muerte era en serio desconcertante para ella. ¿Cómo la vida podía cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana? ¿Cómo era posible que la ausencia de una sola persona pusiera de cabeza toda una nación?

Vio al moreno detenerse de repente y levantando la mirada pudo observar la abertura sobre su cabeza que servía como acceso a su habitación y que indicaba el final de su trayecto. Una vez trepara por la algo vieja escalera de madera volvería a encontrarse dentro de la torre y por tanto a estar recluida en aquel lugar que se había convertido en casi una cárcel para ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo volvería a pasar hasta que pudiera salir de allí, hasta que pudiera volver a ver el rostro de su hermano?

-Yo me encargaré a partir de ahora de eso de los raptos, así que no quiero que te involucres. Limítate a pasar desapercibida.- Lo escuchó ordenarle y al llevar su mirada a él nuevamente no pudo evitar que un nudo se formara en su garganta al encontrarse con aquel par de cuencas oscuras y frías que ahora tenía por ojos. Aquella persona que tenía frente a ella ya no sonaba como el Touya que ella conocía, el temido guerrero que ostentaba el título de general y cuya mirada ponía a temblar a cualquier soldado, había engullido de tal manera a aquel último que casi no lo reconocía y eso era algo que la mataba por dentro en verdad… ya no era capaz de seguirlo tolerando.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué deseas tanto alejarme de ti?- Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas mientras apretaba los puños y lo miraba fijamente, recibiendo en cambio la más pura indiferencia mientras lo veía comenzar a alejarse. – ¡No solo fue idea tuya eso de no llevarme con ustedes a palacio! ¡Has apostado cientos de soldados en todo alrededor de la torre, para que vigilen tan bien el bosque que se me ha hecho imposible verlos durante un mes completo. ¡¿Qué te hice para merecer tal castigo?!

-Si no fueras la niña obstinada y terca que eres tal vez no tendría que ser tan estricto. O como me explicas que contrario a las instrucciones de tu hermano has estado intentando entrar a palacio durante la madrugada por semanas. – Respondió sin que el tono de su voz cambiara ni un ápice mientras continuaba dándole la espalda. - ¿Qué crees que pasaría si alguno de nuestros enemigos te atraparan en el trayecto, o si peor aún descubriera que la única hermana del emperador se encuentra resguardada en una habitación del harén y que hay un atajo que podría llevarlos justamente hasta ella? ¿Crees que dudarían en usarte para doblegar a Xiao Lang?

-Lo sé y por eso acepté quedarme aquí en contra de mi voluntad. Pero ¿cómo crees y que puedo quedarme tranquila cuando se que mi hermano ha estado corriendo peligro constante? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera recibo noticias de parte de ustedes? Como mi amigo deberías entender que…

-Aún no lo has entendido ¿verdad?- Touya se dio la vuelta para mirarla sin quitar su expresión llena de indiferencia mientras la interrumpía provocando que ella tuviese que aguantar la respiración para no sofocarse con toda aquella tensión que ahora había entre ellos.- No soy tu amigo, sino el general del ejército de Liones y como tal mi deber es crear las mejores estrategias para garantizar la victoria de mi señor contra sus enemigos y eliminar cualquier obstáculo que le impida conseguirlo. Jamás volverás a entrar a palacio mientras sigas actuando como un estorbo.

Tomoyo desvío la mirada mientras mordía la parte inferior de sus labios incapaz de seguir contemplando aquel par de cuencas oscuras, dando la espalda al moreno solo unos segundos después mientras se acercaba a la escalera y tocaba uno de sus extremos sintiendo una desolación que no era capaz de describir con palabras, mientras intentaba ocultar de él aquellas lágrimas que caían silenciosamente de sus ojos y que ya no podía controlar. Levantó una de sus piernas para comenzar a trepar la escalera mientras sentía como esta temblaba sin parar al igual que lo hacían sus manos. ¿Cómo era posible que solo unas palabras pudieran destrozar tanto su alma? ¿Pudieran hacer de ella aquel manojo de nervios y tristeza que ahora subía el segundo escalón?

-Lamento haberme convertido en un obstáculo para usted general, prometo ya no meterme en su camino. – Soltó procurando que su voz sonara lo menos partida posible mientras las lágrimas empapaban la mano que aún se sostenía de la escalera y que ahora temblaba sin parar. - Solo… solo tengo una última petición. Si consigue encontrarse con el joven gentil y comprensivo que me vio crecer y que siempre intentaba guiarme y cuidarme cuando era más vulnerable, podría decirle por favor que lo extraño mucho y que sigo esperando que un día venga por mi. La persona que dejó en su lugar realmente me aterra.

Al decir aquello último ya no pudo evitar que se hicieran audibles los leves sollozos que salían de su garganta, era lo único que evitaba que su corazón explotara ante aquel silencio tan aplastante que él le dispensaba como única respuesta a su petición, así que incapaz de seguir respirando el mismo aire que él, terminó de subir la escalera sin reparar en el que el velo que hasta ahora la había cubierto se le había caído, cerrando la abertura de un portazo mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo y cubría su boca con sus manos. Vio como la luz que aún podía observarse entre las delgadas fisuras de la pequeña compuerta se iba extinguiendo a la vez que los pasos de él se alejaban y una vez ya no pudo ver nada más dejó que su lastimero llanto saliera de su garganta mientras su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Le dolía, le dolía tanto que no podía respirar, que creía que moriría de dolor en cualquier instante. ¿Cuándo él se había vuelto tan indiferente? ¿Desde cuando no le interesaba lo que ella pudiera sentir?

Touya acomodó el bloque que sellaba la entrada, dejando caer su cabeza contra la parte sólida del muro mientras la fuerza del lastimero llanto de ella retumbaba en sus oídos aunque ya no podía escucharla desde allí. En su vida de soldado había tenido muchas heridas dolorosas y profundas pero ninguna le escozaba tanto como la de escucharla tan desolada. Solo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba abrazarla hasta que dejara de llorar y pedirle perdón por lo mucho que la estaba haciendo sufrir, pero… ¿y después que? Nada de lo que hiciera en ese momento cambiaría la realidad de las cosas y eso era que por su seguridad debía estar lo más lejos posible de ellos.

Apretó el velo que ahora descansaba en su mano a la vez que trataba de hallar en él la determinación que necesitaba para alejarse de allí mientras una y otra vez se repetía en su memoria cada palabra que paso por su mente al escucharla hablar de lo mucho que extrañaba que se comportara como siempre.

Había pasado tantos días extrañando su sonrisa, su voz, que si bajaba la guardia solo un momento, si la dejaba acercarse solo unos centímetros no podría controlar sus emociones, no podría dejarla partir. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle en ese momento pero como siempre… ninguna salía de su garganta.

-Si vas a hablarle así para después andar como borrego a medio morir entonces deberías aprender a ser sincero.- Escuchó murmurar a sus espaldas y al girarse pudo ver a un Eriol que lo miraba con una mezcla de pena y decepción. Eso de enviarlo con ella tenía como objetivo motivarlo de alguna manera a abrirse con ella después de tanto tiempo sin verla, pero lamentablemente había tenido justo el efecto contrario y ahora Touya se veía peor de lo que estaba antes.

Todos estaban sufriendo aquella situación por igual pero el caso de Touya era sin duda el más lastimero de todos. Él no sólo tenía que cargar con la tensión política y social que se cernía sobre ellos, sino que el remordimiento y la pena le hacía creer que de alguna manera debía llevar algún tipo de penitencia por algo que ni siquiera había sido su responsabilidad, que estuvo totalmente fuera de sus manos.

-El joven soldado que vio morir a su emperador murió luego de atravesar el desierto ¿no es así? Creo que ya es hora de que dejes ir esa parte de ti. -Murmuró Eriol mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse dejándolo a solas en aquella parte oscura del bosque. Era cierto que todos habían perdido a su familia aquella noche incluyéndolo, pero Touya… Touya había perdido mucho más que cualquiera. Había perdido la confianza en su capacidad de proteger a las personas que amaba y esa… esa era la ruina de cualquier guerrero.

* * *

_Y… ahí está. Si han leído mis historias saben que si, el TXT es una realidad en mis escritos o al menos lo será hasta que se me pase la fiebre de la otra historia en la que estoy trabajando, pero tranquilos que eso no es lo principal aquí, tenemos SxS en su máxima expresión aunque en este capítulo se nos ha presentado una posible contrincante._

_Meiling lo está dando todo y ya tiene la aprobación del tío y la cuñada. ¿Acaso la opinión de Xiao será la misma? ¿Cómo rayos haré para que nuestros castaños se encuentren y amen cuando tenemos a una Sakura prejuiciada y dolida y un Xiao Lang con la carga de todo un país sobre sus hombros y un enorme duelo aún cruento en su corazón?_

_Si quieren descubrirlo sigan acompañándome en esta historia. Ahora es que esto apenas inicia._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se han pasado a dejar sus comentarios. Son muy valiosos para mi. A algunos en serio me encantaría contestarles pero como no tienen una cuenta no puedo hacerlo de manera directa, pero a partir del próximo capítulo haré lo posible por comenzar a hacerlo por este medio._

_Espero que sigan diciéndome que les va pareciendo. Me encanta oír sus opiniones y teorías._

_En fin. Les envío un enorme abrazo y nos leemos pronto._

_Att: Brie97_


	4. 3

**_La Nueva Emperatriz_**

**_Capítulo 3_**

Touya guardó entre sus ropas aquel objeto que lo había acompañado en todo aquel viaje, mientras intentaba avistar algo entre la pesada lobreguez a su alrededor al escuchar un ligero sonido entre los arbustos. Debían ser apenas las ocho de la noche, pero la cantidad de nubes en el cielo y los árboles que obstaculizaban la escasa luz de aquel cuarto menguante de luna que adornaba el cielo nocturno hacía de aquella parada tenebrosamente oscura, un paraje perfecto para un ataque sorpresa.

En estado de alerta observó con suspicacia su alrededor mientras acercaba su pierna a la daga que había colocado en el suelo para tomar agua de aquel cristalino estanque y elevándola para ponerla al alcance de sus manos en un rápido movimiento, consiguió detener la primera embestida de aquel enemigo y lanzar a unos metros la espada con la que se había acercado dispuesto a cortar su garganta, mientras lo derribaba en el suelo lodoso y colocando la parte afilada en su cuello detenía sus movimientos.

Durante aquel largo y peligroso viaje no era raro ser atacados por bandidos que buscaban arrancarles cualquier cosa de valor, pero por desgracia aquel no era el caso. De hecho no hizo falta mirar demasiado al sujeto para reconocerle.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¿Por qué intentas matarme?- Aquello fue lo primero que gritó mientras ejercía más presión en la lanza haciendo que un hilillo de sangre comenzara a brotar de la garganta del joven verdugo quien se inmediato intentó responder su pregunta aterrado por la rabia y decisión que irradiaban sus oscuros ojos, hasta que una flecha surcó los cielos arañando su mano y terminando por atravesar la cien del sujeto que de inmediato dejó la existencia.

Sin perder tiempo, sintiendo que el arquero ahora apuntaba directamente a su cabeza, corrió hacía donde había caído el arma de su primer agresor y esquivando la nueva flecha que se incrustó en su omóplato izquierdo provocándole un escozor infernal, tomó el arma blanca con su mano derecha y la lanzó justo en la misma trayectoria en que había venido la afilada saeta consiguiendo así atravesar el pecho del arquero quien soltó un gruñido lleno de dolor antes de caer aparatosamente del árbol en que hasta ese momento se había escondido mientras Touya se colocaba contra un árbol al de repente comenzar a sentirse extrañamente mareado mientras de un solo tirón arrancaba de su hombro el afilado proyectil de punta metálica.

-¿Qué se siente fallar tan crasamente dragón oscuro?

El moreno llevó su mirada a la base del árbol ahora manchado de sangre al escuchar aquella forzosa voz dirigiéndose a él por su apodo de guerra, comprobando así que provenía del malherido sujeto que ni aún a punto de morir abandonaba su insolencia.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. ¿Qué se siente perder contra un individuo prácticamente desarmado en una emboscada de dos contra uno?

La risa cruel y siniestra risa que soltó el sujeto después de su pregunta no hizo más que desconcertarlo, a la vez que una explosión hacía el sur acababa con el tenebroso silencio de la densa arboleda provocando un enorme destello que casi quemaba sus ojos a pesar de la gran distancia, haciéndolo entender el porque de la satisfacción del malvado sujeto. Y es que aquello no era una emboscada. Era una distracción.

Después de lanzar una maldición al entender el peligro al que estaban expuestos emprendió la carrera en dirección a donde había dejado a los demás no pudiendo evitar quedarse helado al ver como varios cuerpos circundaban la zona y la sangre teñía de rojo el suelo donde sólo minutos antes los cuatro habían estado cenando a la luz de una pequeña fogata, en el mismo lugar donde ahora el trío de tiendas de campaña ardía en llamas.

Desesperado avanzó a toda prisa mientras su nariz se llenaba de aquel desagradable olor a sangre y piel quemada que enviciaba el ambiente y que comenzaba a revolver su estómago, y gritando el nombre de sus colaboradores intentó comprobar su integridad. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso, por mucho que llamaba ninguno respondía. ¿Acaso habían emprendido algún tipo de persecución contra sus agresores? Si así fuera ¿no habrían dejado alguna señal para que los siguiera?

Continuó caminando entre el montón de cuerpos y acercándose a una de las tiendas envueltas en llamas intentó observar mejor lo que sobresalía de allí. Estaba severamente chamuscado y maltrecho pero sin lugar a dudas se trataba de un brazo humano, de alguien que había quedado atrapado en las llamas y que terminó muriendo antes de escapar. Contempló la gema que brillaba en uno de aquellos irreconocibles dedos y la voz se esfumó de su garganta al comprobar la genuinidad de aquella prenda, de aquel inconfundible anillo de sellar. Presa del pánico cayó de rodillas aterrado mientras a consecuencia de la flecha envenenada su vista comenzaba a nublarse y su cuerpo se entumecía haciéndole imposible continuar consciente. Se arrastró como pudo e intentó sacar el cuerpo chamuscando sus brazos en el intento incapaz de asimilar su triste realidad, pero ya era muy tarde, había llegado muy tarde. Era imposible que su emperador continuara con vida.

* * *

Touya abrió los ojos profundamente turbado mientras respiraba agitadamente y se veía a si mismo golpeado tenuemente por el sol matutino en un escenario totalmente distinto lleno de árboles verdes y frondosos. Según parecía se había quedado dormido en medio del bosque contra aquel árbol después de la partida de Eriol y el aroma silvestre había estimulado sus dolorosos recuerdos. Había participado en muchas batallas sangrientas pero aquel suceso sin duda había sido el que más había perturbado su corazón, jamás, ni siquiera cuando fuera un viejo senil lleno de canas podría olvidar aquella descorazonadora tragedia.

Jamás había dejado de culparse por lo ocurrido, jamás se había perdonado por no hacer nada. ¡Si tan sólo no se hubiera distraído, si no hubiera abandonado su puesto! Tal vez tampoco hubiera sobrevivido pero al menos no cargaría con la pena de saberse culpable de la viudez y orfandad de sus seres queridos. Por mucho que supiera que dejar ir a su yo del pasado era lo correcto, aquella hazaña parecía algo demasiado lejano para él.

-¡Aquí está general! ¡El emperador le ha estado buscando toda la mañana!- Escuchó gritar de repente a una voz acercándose y pudo observar como un par de guardias se aproximaban a donde estaba con la respiración algo agitada. Xiao Lang jamás lo mandaba a buscar a menos que tuviera algo importante que encomendarle, de hecho en lo posible intentaba prolongar al máximo sus momentos sin él o Eriol a su alrededor. Entonces ¿qué podía querer el mocoso a aquella hora de la mañana?

* * *

Sakura estiró su cuerpo mientras sonreía presa de la distensión que había quedado en ella después de aquella sesión de baños florales y masajes que según había sido anunciado el día anterior sería parte de su rutina diaria durante su estancia en aquel lugar.

La verdad aún no se sentía para nada conforme con la idea de estar confinada en aquel lugar, pero siendo las delicadas y suaves manos de Tomoyo la que la embriagaron de tales sensaciones mientras era embalsamada con el más agradable aceite perfumado, debía reconocer que aquello no había sido para nada malo. De hecho sentía que le habían quitado diez años de encima.

-Definitivamente eres maravillosa. Cuando te cases tu esposo estará encantadísimo contigo.

-Por ahora me conformo con agradarle a usted señorita Sakura. Pero gracias por su optimismo. – Declaró con aquella sonrisa que jamás abandonaba su rostro pero que ese día lucía tan forzada y vacía que le producía cierto escozor, a la vez que su mirada se ensombrecía.

Desde que había llegado aquel lugar presa de la confusión y el pánico, Tomoyo había sido un importante apoyo emocional para ella y poco que mucho había conseguido disipar sus pensamientos negativos con paciencia y cariño, pero aquel día sin razón aparente su ánimo había estado por los suelos durante toda la mañana.

Había intentado varias veces indagar acerca de lo que le atormentaba pero una y otra vez ella se había negado amablemente a hablar de ello restándole importancia. Y es que si bien ella era una joven sumamente dulce no parecía ser del tipo de chicas que hablarían de sus problemas con alguien a quien apenas había conocido y aunque le pesara profundamente eso era algo que deseaba respetar.

Levantó la vista al observar el par de enormes puertas abiertas que daban paso al comedor y al observar a la duquesa Meiling sentada aparte de todas las demás, allí junto a la enorme fuente frente a la cual había enfrentado al mismísimo príncipe de aquella nación, no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada por su extraordinaria belleza e indudable gallardía. No sólo era una chica que ostentaba un título de gran poder sino que cada hilo de su atuendo y cada hebra de su oscuro cabello dejaba claro que no era alguien que fácilmente se dejaba amedrentar. Era una chica impresionante a quien le tenía mucha admiración y agradecimiento, después de todo aquella vez en el baño si no fuera por su intervención tal vez aquella molesta joven jamás hubiera dejado de insultarlas. En realidad no tenía interés alguno en llegar a ser esposa de el emperador pero si podía aprovechar ese tiempo para hacerse amiga de aquella valiente chica seguro que se sentiría inmensamente feliz.

-Ama Sakura, ¿le agrada ese sitio para desayunar?- Escuchó preguntar de repente a Tomoyo y solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había distraído pensando. Observó al enorme grupo acomodado frente al suculento banquete y entonces sintió de repente un abrupto empujón que la hizo trastabillar.

Cerró los ojos de golpe esperando el impacto y entonces un brazo firme y vertiginoso la tomó de la cintura para evitar su caída mientras un profundo y varonil "disculpa" era susurrado cerca de ella haciendo que por fin abriera los ojos sin poder evitar quedarse pasmada al observar aquellos luceros ámbar que la miraban con fijeza y admiración, mientras con la misma presteza con que la había sostenido la ayudaba a incorporarse al mismo tiempo que sus verdes ojos se paseaba por el casco metálico que se extendía hasta debajo de sus cuencas y cubría el pelo y parte superior del rostro de aquel joven haciendo imposible su reconocimiento. Estaba vestido como los demás eunucos pero una parte de ella sentía que no lo había visto antes. Sin lugar a dudas recordaría aquellos ojos tan vivaces y hermosos que ahora habían dejado de mirarla mientras él la soltaba y se alejaba con prisa al ver a Tomoyo percatarse de lo ocurrido y correr hacía ella.

-¿Está bien ama?

-Si, lo estoy, no te preocupes.- Respondió la castaña ausente mientras sus ojos aún continuaban enfocados en aquel hombre que se alejaba y cuya espalda era tan imponente como el resto de su cuerpo. No parecía ser alguien demasiado mayor pero sin duda aquel trabajado físico no lo había adquirido solo vigilando doncellas.

-Alguien parece muy entretenida con las bonanzas de la juventud de palacio.- Comentó una Tomoyo bastante divertida, mientras veía a la castaña teñirse del mas puro carmín. Claro que había quedado impresionada por aquel joven pero, decir que estaba entretenida con él sonaba bastante mal a su parecer. Intentó hallar una manera de explicarle tal lógica a la nívea chica pero al notar aquella algo traviesa sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus hasta ahora tensos labios no pudo evitar quedarse callada. Si divertirse a su costa le devolvía algo de vida y alegría pues tal vez soportaría su pitorreo un rato.

"Después de todo... tiene algo de razón." – Pensó para sus adentros mientras levantaba la vista en dirección al muchacho que ahora parecía estarse disculpando con su superior y al verlo girarse y volver a mirarla experimentó aquella extraña y abrumadora sensación una vez más. No sabía quién era aquel eunuco pero sin duda había captado completamente su atención.

* * *

-¡Esto es intolerable! ¿Por qué demonios no interviniste para que no me apostaran en aquel lugar tan alejado?- Protestó un Xiao Lang bastante molesto mientras retiraba de sus pies aquel par de sandalias que habían estado matándolo toda la mañana.

-No puedo ser imparcial querido sobrino. Eso levantaría sospechas. Además no fue tan malo, estabas cerca de algunas de las doncellas.

-De un grupo que solo hablaban de masajes y adornos. Sabes bien cual era mi objetivo.- Protestó aún más molesto mientras recordaba lo mareado que lo tenían aquel trío de tanto hablar sandeces.- Se supone que estaba allí para investigar una serie de secuestros, no para escuchar a un grupo de niñas bobas hablando de cual fragancia le gustaba más o cual color combinaba mejor con su piel, para eso me quedaba en palacio con el molesto de Touya.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto discuten niñas?- Preguntó el relajado susodicho quien sin ceremonias abrió las puertas de la habitación haciendo que un muy molesto Xiao Lang le lanzara el par de sandalias dispuesto a golpearle la cabeza si no fuera por lo rápido que esquivó el improvisado proyectil.

-Por tu culpa llegué terriblemente tarde al harén y fui amonestado, así que no deberías ni mostrar tu insípido rostro por aquí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿El feroz guerrero Xiao Lang no puede con una simple amonestación? Tenía mejores expectativas hacía usted magnífico emperador. – Expresó con sorna mientras picaba la frente del algo más bajo chico, haciendo que Eriol tuviese que detener al castaño para que no lo asesinara, aunque la verdad el estaba muy entretenido con el espectáculo. Cuando Xiao Lang había solicitado entrar al harén de incógnito vestido de eunuco tenía ciertas reservas al respecto, pero con el éxito de aquella mañana se había dado cuenta de que aquella sin duda era la mejor idea que se les había ocurrido.

-El que Touya no apareciera terminó siendo algo bueno sobrino mío. Al final gracias a lo apresurado que estabas terminaste teniendo contacto con la chica principal de todo este embrollo. ¡Y que contacto!- Exclamó Eriol emocionado mientras sus ojos casi se hacían estrellas y Xiao Lang no pudo hacer otra cosa que llevar sus dedos a su nariz presintiendo que su tío comenzaría otra vez con su pitorreo. - Debiste verlo Touya. La sostuvo entre sus brazos y la miró con tanta pasión que me dio escalofrío. Te juro que pensé que la secuestraría y terminaría todo el proceso de una vez por todas.

La fuerza con la que el casco terminó estrellándose contra el muro al no ser capaz de impactar al risueño señor casi consiguió hacer un agujero en la pared, mientras los ojos dorados de el castaño ardían de furia. Un día en serio olvidaría que eran sus únicos aliados y los asesinaría por lo imbéciles que eran.

-¿Y no era la duquesa tu favorita cuatro ojos? Estabas muy emocionado por su enfrentamiento con la bruja y el principito. - Preguntó Touya ignorando por completo el berrinche de el emperador mientras un animado Eriol continuaba explicándole los pro y los contra de aquella doncella y porque la había creído adecuada para su sobrino.

-La duquesa Meiling me recuerda mucho a Ieran, pero el emperador ni se inmutó al conocerla. Pero esa chica de ojos verdes, jojojo, creo que hasta se la imaginó consolándolo por las noches.

-¡Que va! No creo que fuera capaz de imaginarse algo como eso. Después de todo dudo mucho que algo ahí abajo realmente le funcione, tal vez deberíamos dejar que se haga eunuco de verdad.

Una espada surcó los aires atravesando la gruesa puerta de entrada tan pronto el moreno terminó sus maliciosas y burlonas palabras a la vez que la afilada hoja le hacía una cortada en el rostro y un Xiao Lang rojo de la rabia y con los ojos hechos llamaradas le gritaba que si no salían de su aposento la próxima vez sus cabezas rodaría por el piso, así que alentado por Eriol y valorando su propia vida Touya salió de la habitación mientras los gritos de Shaoran se extinguían al cerrar el grueso par de puertas y otro par de cosas sonaban contra la madera maciza en reflejo de su disgusto.

Al observar a Eriol que no había dejado de sonreír como niñita emocionada y pensar en que el enojo de Xiao Lang había sido mayor que el normal, el moreno terminó sonriendo de manera maliciosa a la vez que llegaba a la única y verdadera explicación a todo eso.

-Al mocoso en verdad le gusta esa chica.

* * *

Touya paseó su vista por las polvorientas calles de aquel pequeño pueblo mientras observaba como con solo escuchar el trotar de su caballo las personas que hasta ese momento caminaban en las calles se apresuraban a buscar refugio o encerrarse en sus casas. Las pocas viviendas que podía avistar en su camino estaban en excesivo mal estado y los rostros de la gente que asomaban la mirada entre las desgastadas cortinas se veían llenos de recelo y pavor, poniendo en evidencia que no eran para nada bien recibidos en aquel paraje.

Después de su animada charla, Eriol le había pedido que visitara a los padres de la doncella de pelo dorado y que les informara de su paradero en pos de evitar más malentendidos, pero ahora le quedaba más que claro que nadie saldría a darles indicaciones. Tenía que idear algo pronto o terminaría recibiendo el alba cabalgando en aquellas polvorientas calles.

-Sepárense. Nos encontraremos en este punto.- Ordenó a los otros dos soldados que le acompañaban y bajando de su caballo mientras estos se alejaban en la dirección contraria, decidió caminar a pie mientras llevaba a su caballo de la mano. Continuó caminando un rato por el desierto vecindario y entonces en una callejuela oscura junto a un hacinamiento de basura escuchó un leve ruido y al llevar su mirada hacía allí se encontró con un niño de ojos negros que lo observaba aterrado mientras insistía en ocultar una caja de madera a sus espaldas. Dio unos pasos en su dirección y al notar que el pequeño no dejaba de temblar al observar la alargada pieza de metal que sobresalía de su cinturón, desenvainó su espada y la lanzó fuera de su alcance mientras se ponía de cuclillas a unos metros de distancia de él.

-Necesito saber donde vive el herbolario de la ciudad. Puedo obsequiarte esto si me muestras el camino.- Explicó a la criatura mientras sacaba unas monedas de entre su ropa y se las mostraba con la mano extendida, viendo como sus pequeños ojos centelleaban al ver el par de valiosos objetos.

-¿Herbolario? ¿Quieres decir el señor de lentes que cura a las personas?

-Supongo que sí. ¿Sabes donde vive?

El niño dudó un poco en responder la pregunta, poniendo en evidencia que si bien se sentía tentado por el ofrecimiento, aquello que ocultaba en aquella caja de madera era tan importante como para temer dejarlo allí con un desconocido. Touya procuró observar mejor el maltratado objeto intentando descubrir de que se trataba y sonrió con ternura y compasión al notar unos pequeños ojos negros asomándose en una de las aberturas.

-Puedes llevar a tu hermanito si te preocupa dejarlo conmigo. De hecho, como garantía de mi buena fe, ten tu pago por adelantado.

El niño abrió los ojos sorprendido al verlo poner el dinero en su mano y después de dudar unos segundos en si aceptar o no, murmuró un "Ring puedes salir" y una pequeña niña que no debía tener más de cinco años y que hasta ese instante había estado echa un ovillo dentro de la caja salió bastante temblorosa y entonces vio al niño sostener con firmeza la mano de su hermanita salir corriendo hacía el este.

Cualquiera diría que acababa de ser estafado y que aquel niño huiría sin completar el mandado, pero él estaba seguro de que no era así. No había alguien más sincero y leal que una criatura que había aprendido a sobrevivir por si misma, así que, totalmente confiado de que regresaría con el herbolario colocó su espalda contra la pared mientras volvía a envainar su espada y sosteniendo firmemente la correa de su corcel se dispuso a esperar el regreso del pequeño par, mientras su corazón se llenaba de melancolía y es que ver a aquel niño sumido en la indigencia sin quererlo lo hizo recordar su propio pasado.

-Aquí señor. Aquí está el señor del caballo.

Al levantar la vista después de oír aquella voz pudo distinguir al niño de hacía un rato corriendo hacia él mientras un hombre algo mayor con el rostro cubierto y la niña cargada en su espalda se acercaba con más calma unos pasos más atrás.

-Aparte del pequeño rasguño que tiene en la mejilla no parece tener heridas. Así que supongo que no me mandó a buscar para solicitar mis servicios.- Lo escuchó señalar una vez estuvieron frente a frente mientras este colocaba a la niña en el suelo sin aún quitar la cobertura de su rostro.

-Tiene usted razón. Vine para darle información acerca de su hija desaparecida. – Al decir aquello pudo notar como el señor se tensaba mientras apretaba los puños pero aún así permanecía en silencio como si esperara oír el resto de su informe. -Mediante un decreto ella fue reclutada con la posibilidad de volverse la esposa del emperador y actualmente está viviendo de manera temporal junto a otra decena de doncellas en el harén de palacio. Hemos descubierto que algunos soldados contrario a seguir las órdenes del soberano, sustrajeron por la fuerza a algunas de esas doncellas y por eso, estamos investigando aún más a fondo el asunto para dar el merecido castigo a los autores de ese vil acto.

-Pero ella… ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si. Jamás la he visto en persona pero se de buena fuente que tiene una salud adecuada y que está siendo tratada con mucho cuidado.

-Me alegra oírlo.

Al escucharlo murmurar aquello con voz ahogada y ver las lágrimas rodar por la parte de su barbilla que podía contemplar, Touya colocó su pierna contra el polvoriento suelo y haciendo una reverencia con su puño derecho sobre su pecho le pidió disculpas en nombre de su emperador siendo aquello lo único que podía hacer en aquellas circunstancias para mostrar su empatía y pesar por lo ocurrido. Seguramente se había pasado los últimos días intentando encontrar a su hija, tal vez al no hallar información al respecto había llegado a temer lo peor. ¿Cuántas noches debía llevar sin dormir? ¿Acaso había podido probar bocado con aquella pena ahogándolo? Solo imaginarse la angustia y dolor que había sentido le hacía experimentar una inmensa impotencia, pues él en su propio momento experimentó sentimientos similares. ¿Hasta donde llegaba la sed de poder de sus adversarios? ¿Cómo podían hacerse ciegos ante el dolor que provocaban con sus insensibles actos llenos de perversidad?

-El emperador no tiene nada por lo que disculparse, estoy seguro de que mi hija está en buenas manos.- Declaró el señor conmovido por su sincera reacción mientras le ofrecía su mano para levantarse y sonreía contento de comprobar que sus propias conclusiones no eran erradas con respecto al emperador y su séquito. Sabía que su hija no debía estar nada feliz por verse involucrada en algo como eso pero siempre había creído que algunas cosas en la vida eran simplemente inevitables. La idea de obligar a su hija a casarse en aquellas circunstancias no era para nada de su agrado pero si Xiao Lang era tan buen hombre como lo había sido su padre, tal vez el que su Sakura terminara siendo su esposa no era del todo una tragedia.

-¡General! Hemos recorrido casi toda la ciudad sin éxito. - Escuchó anunciar a sus espaldas y al aceptar la mano del desconocido y levantarse, alborotó un poco el pelo del niño que le había facilitado la búsqueda, colocó en sus manos un par de monedas más y subió a su caballo dispuesto a marcharse habiendo cumplido su misión, bajando la mirada al escuchar al señor llamarlo por su título militar mientras sacaba algo de entre sus ropas y se acercaba a su corcel.

-Se que sería mucho esperar que mi hija regrese pronto, pero ¿podría entregarle este sobre? Contiene una carta de parte mía y estoy seguro de que cuando ella la lea le hará mucho bien.

-¿Leerla?

-Si. Ella sabe hacerlo.- Touya continuó un rato mas sorprendido ante aquella afirmación, pero sin demasiado interés en indagar en cosas personales y con el tiempo aún encima, colocó el sobre entre sus propias ropas y agarrando firmemente las amarras de su caballo, emprendió el galope a toda velocidad hacía el castillo mientras aquello aún seguía rondando en su cabeza.

La lectura era un habilidad enseñada exclusivamente por escribas a personas de grandes recursos, ¿cómo un simple vendedor de ungüento y su hija habían adquirido tal conocimiento?

* * *

Tomoyo descendió las algo turbias escaleras mientras se acercaba a su cuarto y desperezaba sus algo tensos brazos.

Hacer tal recorrido siempre la llenaba de recuerdos nostálgicos y es que allí mismo, en aquella torre ahora atestada por chicas de su edad o algo mayores, había pasado su niñez y adolescencia únicamente acompañada por su madre, su hermano, Touya y en ocasiones, cuando conseguían hacer un hueco en su apretado horario, por su tío Eriol y su padre.

A pesar de estar rodeada de hombres la mayor parte del tiempo pues su madre a menudo tenía que salir en alguna misión, no podía decir que su vida fuera aburrida o monótona. Xiao y Touya siempre hallaban la manera de hacerla sonreír y de vez en cuando a hurtadillas de sus padres la sacaban de la torre para que conociera el pueblo y hasta parte de palacio. Su vida era muy sencilla, pero sin duda era feliz porque tenía todo el amor que su corazón podía necesitar, por eso era tan difícil asimilar que las cosas hubieran cambiado tan drásticamente.

-Lo pintas muy fácil Shinya, pero si algo sale mal podrían matarme.- Escuchó protestar de repente en el oscuro pasillo y por instinto se detuvo bruscamente, ocultándose en un punto ciego debajo de las sólidas escaleras mientras intentaba escuchar lo que parecía ser una discusión entre un par de sirvientas.

-No seas tan negativa. Solo piensa en la recompensa que recibirás. Por fin podrás ser libre, tener una vida propia y te llevarás mucho dinero en el bolsillo. Ya no tendrás que seguir sirviendo a una chica pedante y arisca con complejo de superioridad y en vez de eso podrás casarte y tener tu propia familia. Si lo piensas de esa manera ¿todavía te parece que no vale la pena el riesgo?

El silencio después de tal discurso persuasivo indicó a Tomoyo que la chica a quien estaban tratando de convencer lo estaba considerando y era lo lógico. Para cualquiera que estuviera recluida allí como sirvienta, aquella propuesta podría ser increíblemente tentadora. ¿Pero cuál era el precio a pagar? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer para gozar de esos privilegios?

-Bien. Lo haré, pero tan pronto ejecute la misión quiero que me saquen de aquí. No quiero correr riesgos. – Solicitó ella con seriedad y al recibir una garantía verbal de parte de la otra mujer, el par se separó en diferentes direcciones haciendo que Tomoyo contuviera la respiración para no ser descubierta. Escuchó varios pasos ascendiendo la escalera y una vez no los oyó más se propuso salir de su escondite dispuesta a marcharse a su cuarto lo más pronto posible antes de que alguna decidiera regresar.

No tenía idea de que podía significar todo aquello pero sospechaba que no se trataba de nada bueno. ¿Qué desafortunado evento estaban planeando aquel perverso par?

* * *

Y ahí está el próximo capítulo.

Por fin tuvimos nuestra primera interacción del par de castaños, así que a partir de aquí todo tomará forma.

Aparte también pudimos conocer un poco de el pasado de Touya y un leve guiño de la niñez de Tomoyo.

Los próximos capítulos serán cruciales en la trama así que no se los pierdan.

Gracias a todos los que se han pasado a leer y sobretodo han dejado su opinión.

Se que hay muchas cosas en la que debo seguir puliendome como escritora pero deseo de corazón que todo sea más o menos entendible.

En fin, esperaré con ansias su opinión.

Besos para todos.

Att: Brie97


	5. 4

**_Emperatriz_**

**_Capítulo 4_**

La vista de Sakura vagó entre el grupo de chicas que avanzaban en dirección a sus habitaciones mientras las hojas doradas de los árboles a su alrededor caían al suelo en una graciosa danza al compás de la fría brisa otoñal, al mismo tiempo que el bullicioso murmullo de aquel medio centenar de chicas se iba extinguiendo a medida que se perdían en el interior de la torre dejando a su paso un reconfortante y apacible silencio.

Desde niña siempre había amado la naturaleza y anhelado estar rodeada de flores y árboles que embellecieran su alrededor, pero dada que la excesiva aridez de el pueblo donde vivía hacía imposible hallar un espacio donde creciera más que polvo y mugre, aquellas veces en que convencía a su padre de dejarla acompañarlo al bosque eran las únicas ocasiones en que podía deleitarse con un aire tan limpio y fresco como aquel que llenaba sus pulmones sentada allí junto a aquella inmensa fuente que de vez en cuando la refrescaba con las gotas de agua que constantemente fluían en su interior y que traviesas e inquietas saltaban hacía ella en su jugueteo constante.

-Perdone la tardanza ama Sakura. Me ha tomado más tiempo del que tenía pensado.- Escuchó decir a una Tomoyo que se acercaba corriendo hacía ella con una gran sonrisa que la tranquilizó bastante, y es que hacía unos cinco minutos aquel señor de ojos añiles que siempre estaba de pie en una esquina del comedor y que se encargaba de supervisarle durante los almuerzos, se había acercado a la amatista y le había dicho que deseaba hablarle un momento.

Tomoyo había obedecido sin chistar y le había pedido que la esperara afuera sin darle detalles al respecto, así que aunque el señor parecía amable una parte de ella temía que le hubiese llamado para algo malo, lo que había quedado completamente descartado al observar la tranquilidad que ahora irradiaba su níveo rostro.

-¿Todo bien con el señor de lentes?

-Si, todo bien. De hecho, me ha dado algo que te hará muy feliz.- El brillo de los ojos de la amatista al asegurar aquello hicieron que su curiosidad aumentara exponencialmente sobretodo al verla sacar de entre su ropa un sobre algo desgastado de papel amarillento y extendérselo a la vez que la animaba a abrirlo, teniendo que hacer acopio de todo su autodominio para no soltar un grito de sorpresa al leer las primeras líneas y reconocer la letra.

-¡Es una carta de mi padre! ¿Pero… cómo la conseguiste?

-Antes de ayer informé a su Señoría Eriol acerca de las condiciones en que fuiste traída a este lugar y él envió soldados para ponerse en contacto con tu familia e informarles acerca de tu paradero. Fue entonces cuando su padre pidió que te hicieran llegar esta carta.- Explicó mientras veía a la castaña luchar por no comenzar a llorar al tener en sus manos la prueba viva de que sus padres habían estado angustiados por ella y la extrañaban tanto como ella a ellos. Solo se trataba de unas pocas líneas escritas con mucha prisa pero consiguieron transmitirle todo el amor y positivismo de su progenitor. Era justo lo que necesitaba para lidiar con aquella intensa agonía en su corazón y solo había sido posible por la buena disposición de aquella chica a quien le había tomado un cariño enorme y a la cual no dudó en estrechar en un cálido abrazo mientras le daba las gracias de manera eufórica e inentendible. Sabía que aquello no era como darle su libertad pero aún así le causaba una tremenda alegría.

-¿Escucharon lo último? Dicen que la duquesa Meiling ha despertado sintiéndose mal y que por eso no ha estado con nosotras en todo el día.

-¿A sí? Tal vez se ha atragantado con su propia lengua de víbora ponzoñosa.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar después de aquel audaz comentario que interrumpió aquel conmovedor momento entre ellas y al levantar la mirada hacía una de las ventanas del segundo piso de la torre tanto Sakura como Tomoyo pudieron ver al grupo de chicas que se burlaban con desdén de la duquesa sin ningún tipo de miramiento. No era la primera vez que escuchaban esa clase de comentarios entre la multitud de chicas pero de todas formas un amargo sabor de boca llenaba su paladar al percibir la malicia de corazón que motivaba tales expresiones.

Desde lo ocurrido el día de la ceremonia de iniciación la gran mayoría de las chicas habían excluido cruelmente a la duquesa de su grupo, y como si eso fuera poco se dedicaban a hacer comentarios llenos de saña que esta ignoraba con gran pericia. Así que el que se refirieran a ella de esa manera solo dejaba claro que le guardaban una gran animosidad y que no les importaba para nada que una chica tan fuerte como ella pudiese estar sufriendo mucho por aquella dolencia que la había mantenido en cama todo aquel día. Aunque a Tomoyo le molestaba algo más.

Su intuición no dejaba de decirle que la extraña conversación que había escuchado la noche anterior y la repentina dolencia de la duquesa guardaban una gran relación y para desgracia suya su intuición jamás se equivocaba. Le había comunicado a Eriol tal asunto y este se había quedado bastante preocupado por ello, pero por muchas vueltas que le habían dado no parecía haber una manera de investigar el asunto sin levantar sospechas.

-Sabes Tomoyo, me gustaría visitar a la señorita Meiling. Conozco un buen remedio que seguro la hará sentirse mejor.

Al escuchar a Sakura plantear esa posibilidad, su mente se aclaró de repente y no pudo evitar esbozar una audaz sonrisa sintiéndose aliviada. Tal vez… investigar no tenía que ser tan difícil después de todo.

* * *

-Buenas noches consejero imperial. ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita?- Indagó Mai mientras se ponía de pie justo en el centro de la puerta entre abierta y se inclinaba ligeramente ante una de las personas más importantes de la nación. Su tez se había vuelto pálida tan pronto lo había reconocido frente a la puerta de su ama pero rápidamente había intentado recuperar la compostura perdida antes de poner en evidencia su nerviosismo.

-Me han informado que la señorita Meiling no se siente bien y quise verla antes de regresar a palacio.- Explicó Eriol mientras examinaba sus gestos y la escuchaba explicarle que la duquesa estaba dormida y que por tanto no era un buen momento para verla. No tenía que mirarla mucho para notar que algo ocultaba, así que si tal y como había dicho Tomoyo esta había hecho algo indebido entonces era claro que no era lo suficientemente diestra en tales fechorías para mantener el control de sus emociones.

-Lo entiendo bien y la felicito por su buen trabajo, pero le prometo que no me quedaré mucho tiempo. Con verla en cama y asegurarme que duerme plácidamente para mí es más que suficiente. – Aseguró mientras sonreía con amabilidad pero sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, haciendo que esta, sabiendo que no podría mantener la calma por mucho más tiempo, se hiciera a un lado resignada permitiendo así que tanto Eriol como el par de damiselas que le acompañaban y cuyo rostro estaba cubierto con un oscuro velo, ingresaran a la habitación mientras esta no dejaba de pisarle los talones.

Aquella habitación era tres veces más grande que la que cualquiera de las otras chicas del harén ocupaba pero eso no sorprendió para nada a Eriol, y es que aunque el consejo quisiera darse grandes ínfulas acerca de ser en conjunto un juez imparcial, la verdad es que en cada paso que daban procuraban mantener el congraciamiento de aquellas personas que podían ser un apoyo cuando lo necesitaban para ocultar sus fechorías, y el duque Yano, padre de Meiling y dueño de la mayoría de los negocios mercantes en todo el imperio era alguien cuyo poder deseaban que estuviera a su disposición para cualquiera de sus viles propósitos.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar frente a una gruesa cortina carmesí y una vez el par de doncellas que estaban dentro de la habitación y que habían sido enviadas por el mismo duque para asistir a Meiling durante su estancia, la hicieron a un lado para que Eriol pudiera ver a su ama quien yacía postrada en cama con una gruesa manta sobre ella y el rostro visiblemente desmejorado. Parecía mentira que una chica que rebosaba de vida y energía la tarde anterior se viera tan pálida en solo unas cuantas horas.

-Cómo ven la duquesa duerme, así que si son tan amables pueden regresar otro día.

-¿Cuáles son los síntomas que la señorita Meiling ha mostrado?- Indagó Eriol ignorando las palabras de Mai mientras examinaba el rostro del par de chicas que ahora yacían de pie en una esquina con una gran preocupación dibujada en el rostro, escuchando así como Mai argumentaba que no había sido más que una leve fiebre y dolor de estómago, el resultado de haber comido algo que no estaba en óptimas condiciones. Eriol continuó observando al par de criadas esperando que alguna contradijera lo antes dicho pero según parecía aquella era la verdad que podía verse a simple vista, una verdad que no explicaba la condición tan deplorable de aquella joven, pero que no tenían forma de probar por el momento.

-Entiendo, pues en ese caso no hay nada de que preocuparse, supongo. Nos marcharemos, pero si la señorita Meiling sigue sintiéndose mal mañana volveré a visitarla. – Aseguró Eriol mientras resignado se daba la vuelta para marcharse, deteniéndose al escuchar a una de las criadas llamarle por su título. Hasta donde sabía Rika aquella joven de pelo achocolatado era quien llevaba más tiempo al lado de Meiling debido a ser hija de su nodriza y por tanto de entre todas las demás debía ser la que mejor conocía a la duquesa.

-Ella está teniendo problemas para respirar desde la tarde y tiene un extraño salpullido en el brazo derecho. - Señaló mientras daba un paso al frente temblando como una hoja y entonces Eriol hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza hacía una de las doncellas a sus espaldas para que se acercara, a lo que esta obedeciendo tomó la mano de Meiling e intentó examinar dicho salpullido.

-Efectivamente solo su brazo está cubierto de un salpullido rojizo por lo que debe estarse extendiendo gradualmente, sus uñas están ligeramente púrpuras así que debe tener problemas respiratorios y en estos momentos está delirando por la excesiva fiebre.

-¿Y eso que significa?- Preguntó la sirvienta que le había dicho los síntomas reales mientras todos en la habitación podían notar la repentina palidez de Mai quien ya no era capaz de ocultar su nerviosismo mientras la tensión podía respirarse en toda la habitación a la vez que quien examinaba a Meiling buscaba en su memoria alguna explicación para esos síntomas, soltando por fin la única que podía reunir tales requisitos y que sin duda le indicaba que algo andaba realmente mal en aquella habitación.

-Parece que la señorita Meiling ha sido envenenada.- Anunció completamente convencida y por reflejo el par de sirvientas de la duquesa soltaron al unísono un "¡No puede ser!" lleno de terror mientras Mai replicaba que aquello no era más que una tontería con la voz indiscretamente temblorosa. A los ojos de Eriol era más que obvio lo que había pasado en aquella situación y por la manera en que las manos de su acompañante temblaban mientras continuaba buscando indicios en el cuerpo de Meiling de aquel veneno pudo intuir que debían actuar deprisa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Si tiene salpullido quiere decir que el veneno fue administrado en algún momento entre la noche anterior y esta mañana, así que tendríamos hasta la tarde para que anule sus funciones vitales.

-Pues entonces deberíamos llevarla a palacio. El médico sabrá que hacer.

-No sería lo mejor. Cuando un paciente está tan avanzado es peligroso moverlo, lo mejor es atenderla aquí.

-¿Puedes hacer el antídoto?

-Creo que sí. Solo necesitaría algunos ingredientes. La mayoría son fáciles de conseguir en cualquier cocina pero hay una zeta… la de la crisálida. Es una blanca pintas amarillas que crece en el bosque en la base de algunos árboles de sombra pero con esta oscuridad no se si alguien pueda salir en su busca.

-Yo enviaré algunos eunucos en su busca. Ustedes tres busquen en la cocina los demás ingredientes.

-¡Esperen! Necesitan el consentimiento de la duquesa para administrarle cualquier pócima. No sea que esta mujer sea la que quiere envenenarla y nos esté engañando a todos.- Acusó Mai mientras detenía a sus dos compañeras haciendo que a Eriol no le quedara ninguna duda de que esta había sido la autora de tal crimen. Tomando en cuenta lo oído por Tomoyo, todo parecía indicar que Keyla había ordenado tal cosa enfurecida por el anterior enfrentamiento de Meiling con Kaito, convencida de que nadie sospecharía de su sirvienta principal, pero al elegir a una chica que en su vida había asesinado a nadie esta no era capaz de no delatarse ante su terror a ser ejecutada por tal acción.

Todos llevaron su mirada hacía la duquesa mientras está apretaba con la mayor fuerza que tenía la mano de la chica a su lado y casi inaudiblemente murmuró que lo tomaría, siendo esta la única señal que necesitaron sus dos criadas para salir disparadas hacía la cocina en busca de los ingredientes indicados por la damisela mientras Mai, pálida como una hoja no tuvo más opción que seguir sus pasos con algo más de lentitud mientras Eriol cerraba la cortina para que su acompañante pudiese terminar de examinar a la duquesa.

-Volveré tan pronto envíe a los eunucos en busca de la zeta, mantengan la puerta cerrada hasta entonces. Por nada del mundo dejen que alguien descubra quienes son en realidad. Esto es muy peligroso.- Ordenó Eriol en voz baja mientras tocaba el hombro de Tomoyo quien en esos momentos se abrazaba a sí misma tratando de controlar aquel temblor que estaba sintiendo y que le indicaba que aquello solo era el inicio de sucesos terribles. Le alegraba haber escuchado tal conversación si eso salvaba la vida de Meiling, pero… a la vez si alguien se enteraba de que aquella información había sido filtrada por ella, correría un gran peligro.

Un grito desesperado proveniente de afuera retumbó en toda la habitación en ese instante y reconociendo la voz de Mai tanto Tomoyo como Eriol corrieron hacía la entrada mientras escuchaban fuertes toques contra la madera.

Eriol empujó la puerta abriéndola de un solo movimiento mientras desenvainaba su espada y Tomoyo no pudo evitar soltar un grito lleno de terror al ver a Mai desplomarse justo en la entrada mientras un enorme charco de sangre se formaba bajo ella haciendo que Eriol se inclinara junto a su cuerpo ensangrentado y le diese la vuelta para mirarla viendo así la profunda hemorragia proviniendo de su cuello mientras una daga continuaba introducida en su laringe, mirando a Tomoyo con angustia al comprobar lo que ambos ya sabían con solo mirarla.

-Está muerta.

* * *

\- ¿A que se debe este magnifico honor de que el mismísimo emperador haya esperado despierto mi regreso?

-No te esperaba a ti zopenco.- Mintió un enojado Xiao Lang mientras veía a Touya descender de su caballo con fingida adulación. En realidad llevaba un buen tiempo apostado allí ansioso por escuchar los detalles de su misión, pero el sujeto en cuestión era tan insoportable que definitivamente no alimentaría su ego con una declaración como esa. – Cómo sea, te tardaste bastante en volver ¿no crees?

-Tuve algunas dificultades en el camino, no es fácil sofocar una revuelta cuando tus soldados solo quieren resolver las cosas asesinando inocentes. – Explicó mientras ataba las amarras de su caballo y acariciaba su azabache y suave crin obteniendo un relincho complacido de su corcel y un pesado silencio de parte del castaño. La verdad es que sabía que con su limitado personal cualquier tarea era demasiado difícil aún para Touya pero en sus circunstancias no podía hacer más que desear al cielo que siguiera dándole la entereza para encargarse de esos asuntos.

– Por cierto ¿has visto al cuatro ojos? Tengo que preguntarle algo acerca de un documento.

-Aún está en el harén. Dijo que solo le tomaría hasta el atardecer para resolver sus asuntos pero… también ha tardado demasiado en regresar.- Señaló Xiao Lang mientras fruncía el ceño haciendo que Touya golpeara su cabeza para hacer que quitara esa cara de preocupación, después de todo Eriol estaba en un lugar rodeado de chicas. ¿Qué era lo peor que le podría pasar?

-¡¡Emperador!! ¡Emperador! - Ambos se giraron al instante al escuchar aquel insistente llamado junto al veloz galope de un caballo acercarse por la puerta principal, se trataba del mensajero de Eriol y por la cara que traía era obvio que cargaba con malas noticias.

-¿Qué ocurre Yamazaki?

-El señor Eriol me ha enviado para que le entregue esto. Han pasado cosas terribles en el harén.

-¿De que cosas hablas mocoso?- Preguntó Touya mientras Xiao Lang leía el maltrecho papel que era obvio Eriol había escrito con demasiada prisa y agarrándolo por las ropas lo sacudió para que soltara de una vez aquello tan importante. Su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón no fueron capaces de mantener la tranquilidad al escuchar al joven mensajero revelar que una sirvienta había sido asesinada en pleno pasillo y antes de esperar a que el castaño terminara de leer el escrito se trepó a su caballo y emprendió el galope como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras no podía dejar de maldecir y murmurar el nombre de ella para sus adentros.

Demonios. ¿Acaso no había en todo el reino un lugar realmente seguro?

* * *

Ante la inminente llegada del alba Tomoyo caminó hacía su cuarto procurando ser lo más cuidadosa posible con sus alrededores. Eriol había estado reacio todo aquel tiempo a que regresara a su habitación sola pero si no se presentaba a sus actividades al día siguiente sería mas que obvio que ella estaba involucrada en todo aquello. Aquella chica muerta en el pasillo no era más que una advertencia para ellos, el recordatorio de que los enemigos a los que se enfrentaban eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de mantener en secreto sus actos, así que su trabajo en esos momentos era mantener las apariencias hasta que Xiao Lang y los demás descubrieran que hacer con aquella situación.

Tomoyo sintió pasos acercándose a sus espaldas e intentó correr a su cuarto para evitar que alguien la viera pero antes de que pudiese siquiera reaccionar y abrir la puerta los brazos de un hombre la estrecharon contra su pecho y le hicieron imposible moverse.

-¿Qué hace aquí general? Este dormitorio es solo de mujeres.- Escuchó a una voz femenina preguntar a cierta distancia y Tomoyo no tardó en reconocer la voz de la persona que había instado a Mai a cometer aquel crimen y que sin duda había estado recorriendo todo el harén en busca de información para su ama. Levantó la vista lo poco que se lo permitía el fuerte agarre al que era sometida y pudo comprobar que efectivamente Touya era quien la tenía sostenida contra él.

A simple vista se veía bastante tranquilo pero por todo el polvo que había entre sus botas, aquella espada que sobresalía de su cinturón y el leve olor a humo que desprendía sus ropas podía asegurar que había estado cabalgando todo el día antes de salir a prisa hacía aquel lugar, seguramente sofocando alguna de las cada vez más comunes revueltas en el reino.

-Lo sé bien señorita. Solo he venido a buscar algo de entretenimiento después de un largo día de trabajo.

-Pues debería ir con una prostituta entonces. Si el emperador se entera...

-¿En serio crees que el emperador se opondría a que su general se divierta con una de las cientos de chicas en este lugar, sobretodo si se trata de una simple sirvienta?- Tomoyo sintió como Touya la soltaba y daba unos pasos en dirección a la chica con el objetivo de espantarla pero aun así no intentó girarse en ningún momento, era obvio que él intentaba distraerla para proteger su identidad así que debía mantenerse fuera de su campo visible, aunque el hecho de estar de espaldas no le impidió percibir como la chica que hasta ese momento se había mostrado insolente y confiada ahora daba un par de pasos hacia atrás comprendiendo su clara desventaja. No tardó en escucharla gritar que hiciera lo que deseara para luego perderse de vuelta en el pasillo mientras Touya continuaba observándola hasta que se perdió en dirección a las escaleras.

Tomoyo se quedó estática hasta que vio a Touya volver a su lado y entonces comenzó a seguirle mientras esté caminaba directo a su cuarto sin siquiera mirar su rostro. Estaba segura de que todo lo ocurrido ya había llegado a sus oídos y por tanto ahora debía estar mucho más molesto con ella que como estaba por haber ido hasta palacio. Después de todo no sólo se había vestido de incógnita para investigar un crimen sino que ahora estaba siendo perseguida por una de las personas más peligrosas en todo el imperio.

-Pensé que te había dicho que te mantuvieras al margen.- Lo escuchó replicar luego de cerrar la puerta y cuando intentó darse la vuelta para explicarle lo ocurrido lo sintió dejar caer su cabeza en su hombro mientras una de sus manos se posaba detrás de su nuca y un profundo suspiro salía de entre sus labios, como si con él liberara toda la tensión que había estado conteniendo. Había pasado el mayor susto de su vida, no podía dejar de pensar en imágenes acerca de ella sin vida mientras cabalgaba entre el bosque con la angustia ahogándolo. Se había sentido tan feliz al verla caminar sin un solo rasguño, le había dado tantas gracias al cielo de que estuviera bien, que ahora ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para reclamar. Solo… solo quería sentir su calor y comprobar que aún estaba ahí junto a él.

La sintió agitarse bajo él ante su cálido tacto y entonces al mirarla pudo ver como ella luchaba por controlar las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos y que eran un reflejo de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. A pesar de que todos en su familia fuesen hábiles guerreros que habían estado en todo tipo de batallas, ella jamás se había enfrentado a nada similar a esta situación, jamás había visto a nadie con quien hubiese hablado unos minutos atrás morir frente a sus ojos. Aún no podía creer que hubiese alguien en el mundo tan desalmada como para poner en jaque la vida de los demás con tanta facilidad, como para ordenar sacar de la existencia a alguien solo por considerarla un obstáculo para sus propósitos.

Sintió como el moreno volvía a rodearla con sus brazos mientras ella dejaba caer su cabeza en su pecho y ambos se quedaron así en silencio sin hablar de sus angustias pero de alguna forma comprendiéndolas, mientras Tomoyo continuaba sollozando mientras se sostenía con fuerza de sus ropas. Pasaron varios minutos, media hora tal vez y solo cuando el llanto de la amatista se hubo extinguido y había empapado todo el pecho de Touya este retiró su mentón de su coronilla.

Tomoyo levantó la mirada al sentirlo deslizar su mano hasta su mejilla y al encontrarse con sus ojos casi sintió como si su corazón se detuviera. Él la miraba con tanta fijeza que hacía que su miedo desapareciera. Su respiración ya no era tan tranquila, y su aliento se sentía más tibio que antes.

El Touya que tenía frente a ella no era aquel niño seis años mayor que la observaba con inocencia dispuesto a protegerla de lo que fuera, podía sentir en sus ojos un deseo desbordante, una intensidad abrumadora, una pasión reprimida, y ahí perdida en su mirada entendió que las cosas habían cambiado por completo desde mucho antes de aquel suceso.

Sus labios comenzaron a entre abrirse mientras él acercaba aún más su rostro al de ella y entonces sintió sus alientos mezclarse, su corazón agitarse. Las manos de él continuaban completamente estáticas pero sentía en ellas cierta ansiedad por adquirir libertad, por comenzar a recorrerla. En ese momento él no la veía como la hija de su tutor, su amiga de la infancia. Eran un hombre y una mujer que se deseaban y que por tanto entendían el resultado de sus acercamientos. Solo un beso, solo un roce y su relación cambiaría para siempre.

-Debo encontrar a Eriol y regresar a palacio, aún necesitamos aumentar la seguridad en este lugar y hacer algo para que no regreses sola a tu habitación.- Lo escuchó murmurar mientras de repente su barbilla volvía a posarse en su cabeza y no pudo menos que lanzar un suspiro y asentir mientras lo sentía retirar sus brazos de su alrededor. No importaba que tan cerca estuvieran, que tan románticas se pusieran las cosas entre ellos, Touya jamás recorría ese límite, jamás rozaba sus labios. No sabía si era por principios o por simple autodominio pero siempre le dejaba aquella sensación de insatisfacción que le abrumaba. Si tan sólo él le besara al menos una vez, si algún día le dijera claramente si en serio le quería. No tendría que sentir tantas dudas.

-Fue bueno volver a verte. – Murmuró mientras lo veía quitar el seguro de la puerta y entonces sin decir nada lo vio perderse tras ella mientras su pecho aún palpitaba con fuerza, mientras todo su ser aún sentía su esencia.

* * *

Sakura se acercó a la puerta de su habitación mientras escuchaba aquel par de toques contra ella pensando que tal vez se trataba de Tomoyo quien había regresado porque había olvidado decirle alguna cosa antes de volver a su cuarto.

Todo aquel día había transcurrido con normalidad y salvo la ausencia de la duquesa entre las doncellas nada parecía haber cambiado en los alrededores. Resultaba escalofriante que algo como lo ocurrido la noche anterior pudiese quedar en el olvido tan rápidamente pero entendía que tal y como había dicho Tomoyo mantener el secreto era la única forma de que hubiera paz en el harén. Si alguna chica se enteraba de que alguien había sido asesinada en la torre y otra había estado a punto de serlo, seguramente se desataría un pánico general y las cosas serían mucho más difíciles de investigar. Así que aunque se sintiera aterrada y sus manos temblaran con solo pensarlo, se había ordenado a sí misma mantener la compostura sin importar lo que ocurriera.

Sintió como una mano la halaba hacía afuera sin ninguna explicación llevándola hasta el balcón de aquel piso, no pudiendo evitar quedarse completamente estupefacta al verlas retirarse el velo y reconocer a aquella chica de ojos carmesíes de pie frente a ella, colocando una mano sobre sus labios al ver que estaba a punto de exclamar su nombre.

Sakura sintió como el vello de todo su cuerpo se erizó ante la seria y penetrante mirada que ahora ella le dedicaba y no pudo menos que abrir los ojos con amplitud al escucharla soltar un gracias mientras se colocaba el velo de vuelta y volvía a caminar por el pasillo ante su mirada confundida.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para mirarla una vez más intentando descubrir si estaba delirando y llevó sus manos hasta su boca para acallar un grito al entender sus palabras dejándose caer al suelo presa de la profunda confusión y desasosiego que de repente la embargaba. Ella, Meiling, la había reconocido.


	6. 5

**_La Nueva Emperatriz_**

**_Capítulo 5_**

-¡Hermano, Touya, ¿Qué les pasó?!- Había preguntado completamente preocupada la pequeña y pálida niña mientras se incorporaba con dificultad en su cama al observar a su hermano y a su joven cuidador entrar a la habitación completamente empapados. Aunque la infantil sonrisa de el castaño parecía sincera cuando le dijo que se habían mojado mientras jugaban, solo bastó una mirada de su perspicaz madre para no solo darse cuenta de lo que exactamente había pasado, sino para hacer que el niño tragara en seco atemorizado por la inevitable consecuencia de su crasa desobediencia, pues después de todo se había trepado al árbol junto al rio al que ella le tenía prohibido explícitamente subir y al final había terminado cayendo al agua obligando a Touya a sacarlo antes de que se ahogara, proceso en el que apenas se había salvado la fruta carmesí que tenia en su bolsillo y que algo temeroso no tardó en extenderle a la pequeña que con los ojos brillantes la llevó a su boca de inmediato.

-¡Delicioso! Muchas gracias.- La alegría que se veía reflejada en el rostro de la niña de ojos violetas mientras devoraba la fruta carmesí, alivió la tensión provocada por la intensidad de la mirada de aquella mujer que aunque había permanecido en silencio con la seriedad que la caracterizaba era obvio que estaba pensando en cual sería el mejor castigo a aplicarle al desobediente niño, castigo que por esta vez lo perdonaría ya que ni ella era tan severa como para no sentirse conmovida al percibir el sacrificio que había estado dispuesto a hacer su hijito por ver una sonrisa en la cara de su hermana quien con aquel contaba tres días en cama terriblemente enferma con el ánimo y el apetito por los suelos.

-Oigan… Papá no vendrá a verme ¿no es cierto?- Los tres no pudieron evitar llevar su mirada hacía ella al notar que sus pequeños ojos volvían a mostrar toda aquella tristeza acumulada y que poco o mucha todos en aquella habitación sentía. Aquel ya era el segundo mes que había pasado sin que Hien regresara a la torre, así que era natural que a sus seis años ya ella sospechara que si él no había venido aún con su tío Eriol haberle informado de su delicada condición, era por que probablemente no lo hiciera en los próximos días. De hecho por la cara llena de tristeza que puso Xiao Lang era obvio que el también comenzaba a sospechar lo mismo.

-Claro que lo hará. Es solo que ahora está muy ocupado con algunos asuntos de palacio y no ha podido venir, pero verás que cualquiera de estos días se aparece por aquí y te cuenta alguna de sus grandes historias.

La forma tan cariñosa con la que el adolescente le garantizó aquello llenó su infantil expresión de confianza y después de agitar su cabello con ternura invitándole a que se concentrara en mejorar para que pudiese jugar con ellos, recibió una gran sonrisa de su parte a la vez que asentía y una vez dicho esto ambos chicos salieron de la habitación con el objetivo de cambiarse de ropa mientras un ceñudo castaño limpiaba con torpeza sus ojos que apenas habían contenido las lágrimas de frustración frente a su hermanita.

-Deja los lloriqueos para las niñas, mocoso. Si el señor Hien tarda tanto tiempo en regresar es porque confía en que tu y yo protegeremos a tu madre y hermana. Demuestra que eres alguien de quien fiarse y cree en que el también desea mucho estar con nosotros.– Recalcó al niño mientras agitaba su cabello está vez con aspereza y este asentía mientras el moreno suspiraba resignado al notar que en su afán de contenerse Xiao Lang no había hecho otra cosa que poner una cara fea mientras sollozaba intentando hacerse el fuerte. No podía culparlo por sentirse de esa manera, bastante malo era no poder ver a su padre cada día, aun más estar tanto tiempo sin recibir más que uno u otro informe de boca de su tío quien últimamente tampoco iba a menudo.

Solo él e Ieran eran conscientes de que había una guerra civil en el reino y que por eso Hien estaba tan ocupado sofocándola, habían miles de bajas y heridos, extremistas que buscaban acabar con la monarquía habían realizado diferentes ataques a palacio comprometiendo la vida de sus habitantes. El reino era un completo caos, salir a cualquier lugar podía significar ser atacado sin razón por los insurrectos quienes para presionar al emperador habían llegado al escalofriante extremo de quemar niños frente a palacio. La escena era espantosa, desalentadora, nadie estaba completamente a salvo ni siquiera el emperador, pero eso era algo que no valía la pena contarle a ninguno de aquellos dos niños, no valía la pena acabar con su infantil inocencia haciéndolos conscientes de la crueldad humana a la que estaban expuestos. Su única opción era mantenerlos ajenos a los acontecimientos a su alrededor rezando porque él regresara a salvo habiendo creado un ambiente más pacífico en las que ellos pudieran crecer, sin temer a las intrigas a su alrededor que los obligaban a mantener en secreto su verdadera procedencia.

Comprendiendo que si seguían allí con aquella ropa tan húmeda terminarían por crearle un problema más a la ya de por si ocupada señora, empujó levemente al castaño para que comenzara a avanzar a la habitación que compartía, poniéndose en guardia de repente al escuchar un grito de parte de la pequeña Tomoyo proviniendo de la habitación que acababan de abandonar.

No era la primera vez que alguno de esos desalmados intentaban ingresar a la torre sin éxito, pero si esta vez estaban en aquella habitación quería decir que habían encontrado el pasadizo secreto y que por tanto aquel ya no era un lugar seguro para ellos. Peor aún, significaba que ellas dos corrían peligro detrás de esas puertas. Casi sin pensarlo se habían vuelto sobre sus pasos atravesando la puerta con prisa mientras el chico de ojos cafés sacaba una daga de entre sus ropas y profundamente angustiado intentaba identificar al intruso que había provocado el sobresalto de la pequeña, dejándola caer al suelo paralizado al darse cuenta de que no sólo estaban a salvo sino que la figura que acababa de entrar a través de la compuerta bajo el piso y que recibió a Xiao Lang con los brazos abiertos ahora que eufórico había corrido hacía él, aun conservaba aquella eterna y despreocupada sonrisa y cargaba en su regazo a la pequeña niña que por la manera tan sonora en que lloraba era obvio que había soltado aquel grito debido a la emoción de volver a ver a su padre después de todos aquellos días.

El cuerpo del hombre aun estaba cubierto con su armadura militar así que era obvio que apenas había podido escaparse de alguna expedición, pero hay estaba, tan amoroso y lleno de paz como era desde el día en que lo conoció, sin ninguna herida importante que comprometiera su vida y sobretodo exhibiendo en su rostro la satisfacción de haber parado por fin aquella masacre.

Debía reconocer que sentía tan contento de que hubiera regresado que casi no podía contener las ganas de ponerse también a llorar de emoción contagiado con aquella emotiva escena, pero en vez de eso dio varios pasos hacia atrás para huir de la habitación al verlo soltar a sus niños y caminar hasta él con los brazos extendidos pidiéndole que dejara la timidez y le abrazara también, recordándole que en realidad aquel tipo solo era un idiota sentimental que siempre insistía en querer incluirlo en sus cursilerías.

-¡Claro que no voy a abrazarte! ¡Aléjate de mi viejo pervertido!- Había sido su reacción al sentirlo apretarlo con fuerza contra su pecho mientras él forcejeaba intentando zafarse y los demás en la habitación se reían de su extraña manera de demostrar que se habían extrañado. Y es que aunque su boca estuviera llena de insultos hacía aquel personaje y su ceño fruncido reflejara desagrado hacía su muestra de afecto, la verdad es que solo se sentía avergonzado de reconocer que el también estaba feliz de que la familia por fin estuviera reunida y a salvo.

* * *

El incómodo ambiente provocado por sus pesadas respiraciones llenaba hasta el más mínimo espacio de aquellas cuatro paredes a la vez que situados en su respectivo rincón, aquel trío de hombres se hallaban en silencio perdidos en sus pensamientos presas de aquella necesidad de gastar sus neuronas en un esfuerzo solícito por encontrar una solución para el enorme problema que se cernía sobre ellos.

Ya habían pasado unas cuarenta y ocho horas desde lo ocurrido en el harén pero la tensión que llenaba el aire era tal que parecía como si el cuerpo muerto de aquella joven estuviera allí entre ellos llenando el aire con el vaho de su carmesí y exánime sangre, acabando con las ganas de cualquiera de los tres de ser el primero en hacer algo para ponerle fin a aquella tortura invisible que amenazaba con fraccionar sus fuerzas y ponerlos unos contra otros.

Tal vez ahora vivían en un lugar lleno de lujos y cortinas carmesíes con adornos de oro, pero la incertidumbre y la agonía por el peligro que mantenía sus corazones en constante sobresalto seguía siendo igual o peor que en aquella abandonada torre que por décadas llamaron hogar.

-Debemos determinar que medidas tomaremos para reforzar la seguridad del harén y mantener a Tomoyo a salvo.- Se había aventurado a señalar Eriol convencido de que de seguir así aquella reunión no iría a ningún lado, sintiendo de inmediato como los oscuros ojos de Touya se posaban sobre él con rabia resueltos a soltar los reproches que había estado conteniendo desde que se había enterado de todo lo ocurrido aquella fatídica noche.

-¿Ahora si te interesa su seguridad? ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que has puesto su vida en peligro por creerte más sabio de lo que realmente eres?

-Yo jamás permitiría que algo le pasara.

-¡Si claro! Así como evitaste que ella contemplara un asesinato con sus propios ojos. Así como evitaste que nuestros enemigos hicieran lo que desearan en el que se suponía era el único lugar seguro para ella. ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que pasa por la cabeza de esa vieja bruja? Tal vez ahora mientras estamos hablando una espada se encuentra contra el cuello de Tomoyo ¡y adivinen que! Ella es incapaz de defenderse.

Xiao Lang intentó abrir la boca para evitar al moreno a calmarse pero al ver la mano extendida a de su tío pidiéndole que no interviniera, comprendió que no era bueno que se involucrara en aquella discusión. Ambos entendían bien el sentir de Touya, ambos estaban aterrados con la simple idea de que Tomoyo estuviera sola en aquel lugar con el peligro asechando su puerta. Era natural que se quejara, que se enojara por saber que él había permitido que ella se relacionara con esos asuntos. Obviamente Touya sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, que solo había intentado evitar una tragedia, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que en esos momentos estuvieran en un punto sin retorno en el que la vida del eslabón más vulnerable de su familia estaba severamente comprometida.

-Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dices Touya, he cometido un tremendo error. Nuestros enemigos son realmente despiadados y está a la vista que no tenemos maneras de saber lo que traman ahora, por eso sostengo que Tomoyo no puede darse el lujo de ser una chica indefensa cuando es la hermana del emperador y prometida del general de nuestro ejercito. Ya es tiempo de que le enseñemos a defenderse, de que le demos las herramientas para protegerse a sí misma si llegamos a faltarle.

-¡Ni hablar! Tomoyo no tiene por que luchar, para eso tiene a tres supuestos guerreros a su alrededor. Y por un demonio ¡deja de decir que es mi prometida! No voy a casarme con ella y no me hagas repetir las razones, porque en serio no estoy de humor para tus sermones. - Gritó aún más indignado mientras golpeaba sus manos contra el escritorio del hombre que no quitaba sus ojos añiles de sobre él, mas por compasión que por sentirse ofendido por sus palabras.

La verdad es que si se negaba a tomarla como esposa era porque creía que aquello la convertiría en el blanco principal de los ataques. Según su criterio sería como decirle al enemigo que atente contra ella para doblegarlos, que la hiriera para acabar con su fuerza de voluntad. Por eso había erguido aquel plan en un principio, por eso se había encargado personalmente de eliminar cualquier rastro de su relación con ellos para evitar que alguien fuera tras su persona, por eso había renunciado a la posibilidad de hacer uso de aquel derecho que había recibido del mismo padre de ella para convertirla en su compañera de vida. Había decidido quedarse solo a cambio de mantenerla a salvo y por ello ver que su plan infalible se iba por el caño lo llenaba de tanta frustración, tanta como cada individuo en aquella habitación sentía.

-Ya tienes que calmarte Touya. Pelear entre nosotros no resolverá nada.- Había por fin destacado Xiao Lang mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del hombre que incapaz de controlar sus emociones se limitó a caminar hacía el mueble más cercano y solo dejarse caer en él mientras cubría su cabeza con sus manos y gruñía de pura impotencia, sentimiento que también compartía con su tío que a pesar de ser el más elocuente de los tres seguía allí en silencio solo dejando que Touya lo usara de pera de boxeo para desahogarse aun cuando él cargaba con sus propias penas contenidas, con sus propios demonios del pasado. -Todos aquí hemos cometido errores de juicio, todos tenemos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos y todos queremos que ella esté a salvo de una u otra manera. Mi hermana no es una mujer indefensa, estoy totalmente seguro de que sabe lo que está haciendo y también que es tan terca que por mucho que intentemos encerrarla terminará llevando a cabo lo que cree que es lo mejor para todos. Es una maldita molestia, pero no nos queda más que aceptar que ella también tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones y que no siempre podremos protegerla como queremos hacerlo. Así que por ahora solo reforcemos la seguridad en la torre, aumentemos el número de guardias por pasillos y hagamos que las doncellas y sus damas de compañía compartan habitación de ahora en adelante. Esa sería la mejor manera de crear una cuartada para proteger a Tomoyo sin hacerla destacar entre las demás. Yo personalmente me ofrezco para vigilarla durante las noches y así… así nos aseguraríamos de que nadie use la oscuridad para hacerles daño, eso hasta que pensemos en cómo ponerla al margen de todo este peligro.

-Me parece una idea excelente sobrino. Una decisión digna del emperador. – Había murmurado Eriol más recompuesto genuinamente orgulloso de que mostrara tanta templanza. Se alegraba de saber que su sobrino en serio estaba adquiriendo más paciencia, que estaba aprendiendo a pensar con la cabeza fría, pero no estaba en él no aprovechar aquella situación para picarle un poco solo por costumbre. - Solo asegúrate de no comprometer la integridad de la señorita Sakura, no queremos que se lleve la opinión equivocada de su futuro marido, sobretodo después de hacer todo esto por ella.

-¡Yo… yo no lo hago por ella! ¡No fastidies tío!- El repentino arrobo del chico que había hecho hasta ese momento gala de una impresionante madurez, terminó por suavizar ligeramente el aún tenso ambiente. Era cierto que se había enojado al descubrir que no sólo había involucrado a Tomoyo en tan peligrosa hazaña, sino que la chica de ojos esmeraldas se había visto expuesta al peligro aun sin un pleno conocimiento de la situación a la que se enfrentaba, pero más allá de eso había quedado fascinado al escuchar acerca de las habilidades curativas secretas y su sorprendente aplomo y valentía en una situación tan tensa. No importaba que tanto lo negara, sabía que aunque amaba a Tomoyo como a nada en el mundo su cada vez más creciente curiosidad había influido más que ligeramente en su decisión de sacrificar sus horas de sueño nocturno con tal de acercarse a la razón de sus cada vez más comunes desvelos.

-De cualquier modo me iré a descansar, no tengo tiempo de servir de mediador entre ustedes. Si quieren mátense durante mi ausencia estaría encantado de darles santa sepultura a cualquiera de los dos.- Había bufado por fin exasperado y de esa manera había abandonado el despacho de su consejero temiendo que si quedaba un poco mas allí el moreno se recuperaría y se uniría al recién iniciado cotorreo, aunque contrario a su pensamiento aquello jamás ocurrió. Touya como si no hubiera oído nada de aquella conversación se limitó a quedarse estático solo perdido en sus reflexiones, haciendo que resignado Eriol caminara hacía la puerta comprendiendo que en ese momento necesitaba estar solo el mayor tiempo posible para aclarar sus ideas.

-Yo también se lo doloroso que es no poder hacer nada por alguien a quien juraste proteger. – Reconoció Eriol mientras giraba el par de perillas y se marchaba de el despacho, a la vez que su corazón se llenaba de aquella angustia que aun lo asediaba cada vez que se veía forzado a volver a su aposento sabiendo que lo encontraría inhóspito y lleno de dulces recuerdos que ahora no hacían más que asfixiarlo, que recordarle todo lo que se extinguió aquel desafortunado ocaso en que una parte de su corazón murió junto a ella. Y es que aquella misma noche en que Touya perdió la voluntad de luchar por sus sentimientos, en que Xiao Lang se había visto obligado a enfrentar un mundo que siempre había ignorado su existencia, el mismo día en Tomoyo había quedado condenada a la dolorosa soledad en una construcción de mármol y argamasa. Aquel día, aquel mismo instante él lo había perdido absolutamente todo.

* * *

-¿Estás segura Sakura? Tal vez sólo fue un sueño.

-¡No Tomoyo! Estoy segura de lo que vi. La señorita Meiling vino a mi cuarto y me dio las gracias por haberla curado. He metido la pata, nos han descubierto.- Reconoció llena de angustia una nerviosa castaña que no había sido capaz de pegar el ojo pensando en que a pesar de las instrucciones y advertencias del amable señor de lentes acerca de la importancia de mantener completa discreción acerca de lo ocurrido hacia dos noches, había terminado siendo descubierta desde el primer día, y aunque Tomoyo estaba a punto de tranquilizarla diciéndole que aún si fuese así no había de que preocuparse, todo cambió al ver a aquella chica de pelo corto color caramelo acercándose a ellas mientras como si hubiera escuchado su conversación les anunciaba que la duquesa deseaba hablarles un momento, provocando así que la misma que se había pasado toda la mañana intentando tranquilizar a la castaña fuera víctima de un tremendo escalofrío.

Concluyendo que no tenían otra opción si querían salir de dudas, decidieron avanzar tras la joven que sin prisa caminó directo a la fuente donde se encontraba su ama tomando el desayuno como ya era una costumbre cada receso, siendo acompañada por la joven que les había brindado la información que necesitaron para descubrir su verdadero estado de salud y que si mal no recordaba había dicho que se llamaba Rika, mientras Chiharu la que había ido por ellas dos, permanecía a varios pasos de distancia a la vez que la chica de ojos carmesíes se ponía de pie para acercarse a ambas invitadas.

-Buen día su excelencia Meiling. Es un placer verla mucho mejor.- Había dicho Tomoyo con una sonrisa percibiendo que su ama estaba lejos de tomar la iniciativa en saludar, sobresaltándose ligeramente al sentir a la chica colocar el brazo alrededor de su cuello en un saludo no sólo inapropiado para alguien de su posición sino de por más varonil.

-Yo también me alegro de estar viva y por eso quería agradecerte a ti también. No creo que tal estratagema se le haya ocurrido a la sonsa de Sakura, seguro fuiste la mente maestra.

-Discúlpeme señorita Meiling, pero en realidad yo no…

-Y bien ¿cuál es el plan ahora? Participaré en lo que necesiten para desenmascarar a esa vieja bruja y al príncipe del inframundo.

Decir que ambas estaban sorprendidas por el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica que ahora había soltado a la amatista y se había vuelto a sentar en el muro alrededor de la fuente en una nada femenina posición sería insuficiente para describir aquella sensación de estar mirando a otra persona en ese momento. ¿En serio esa era la dama a quien Sakura alababa diciendo que parecía una auténtica princesa de cuentos de hadas? Aunque aquel no era el mayor de sus problemas.

-Lo siento pero creo que está confundida mi señora.- Se apresuró a intervenir Tomoyo.- Nosotras solo colaboramos con su excelencia Eriol, no tenemos nada que ver con esto. Sakura es la primera vez que habla directamente con él y yo… yo solo una humilde sirviente al servicio del emperador.

-Una humilde sirviente con una familia de por más poderosa. Imagino que tu ama ya sabe que eres la hermana de…

-Un íntegro hombre que trabaja muy duro por el resto de nuestra familia, aunque como comprenderá no he podido verlo desde que estoy aquí.- Sabía que su voz no estaba disimulando nada su preocupación por las repentinas afirmaciones de la audaz chica quien la miraba fijamente sin inmutarse, a la vez que agradecía al cielo haber dado previamente una explicación lo suficientemente convincente a Sakura acerca de su origen familiar y temiendo que quedarse más tiempo allí significaría echar todo por la borda, se disculpó con la chica prometiéndoles que seguirían conversando con más calma después de tomar el desayuno, aunque su verdadero objetivo era informar de lo ocurrido a su tío para que le diera una idea de que hacer. Teniendo un nuevo sobresalto al oír la voz de Meiling dirigiéndose a ella nuevamente.

-Antes de irte, ¿crees que puedas trenzarme el cabello así como lo tienes tú? Mis chicas son buenas cuidándome pero no tienen demasiadas ideas a la hora de peinarme.- La había escuchado solicitar y aunque una parte de ella la invitaba a negarse, el que Sakura se ofreciera a adelantarse y conseguir algo para las dos la dejó sin opciones a la vista y aunque mantuvo su sonrisa en todo momento la verdad es que su corazón amenazaba con hacerle un agujero en el pecho mientras veía a su ama alejarse en dirección al comedor y ella caminaba hacía la enigmática joven que había soltado su cabello esperando que tal y como le había pedido, la amatista la peinara. Los mechones de su pelo era tan suaves y fáciles de manejar, pero aunque quisiera concentrarse en su faena no podía dejar de pensar en que ahora no estaba segura si era amiga o enemiga. De hecho ya ni estaba segura de si en serio tenía razones para estar preocupada o solo estaba siendo neurótica.

-Perdona que haya sido tan directa, pero necesitaba asegurarme de que fueran personas de fiar. Y tal y como creí esa Sakura aunque noble es alguien que vive en la luna.- La seriedad que reflejaba la voz de la chica que había vuelto a tomar la palabra de repente la devolvió a la imagen de la chica decidida que se había enfrentado a aquel par frente a todas las demás doncellas de la torre y que por tanto no tenía pelos en la lengua a la hora de decir lo que pensaba.

-La que no parece vivir en la luna es usted mi señora. Maneja más información de la que cualquier persona ordinaria tendría.- Murmuró casi entre dientes intentando demostrar firmeza aunque sin sonar demasiado áspera, escuchando como ella soltaba una carcajada mientras la alababa por ser una chica con agallas y se daba la vuelta tan pronto la sintió terminar su trabajo mirándose complacida en las aguas cristalinas que se movían constantemente en la fuente, para llevar sus ojos hacía ella llena de autosuficiencia.

-Eso es porque no soy una mujer ordinaria, princesa.

-Yo no soy una princesa, así que agradecería que no me llamara de esa manera duquesa. Aunque no le negaré que ha picado mi curiosidad y en el futuro me gustaría conversar aun más en privado.- Respondió con toda la propiedad y calma que había aprendido a manifestar de parte de su elegante y valiente madre, y haciendo una reverencia comprendiendo que ya no tenía caso seguir ahondando en el asunto cuando Sakura esperaba por ella en el comedor y Meiling insistía en no tener nada de discreción a pesar de que su par de criadas estaban justo alrededor de ellas, se dispuso a marcharse mientras los ojos carmesíes de la chica aún continuaban observándola a la vez que esta había llevado un trozo de fruta a su boca y le sugería mantener la mayor discreción posible por el bien de las dos, lo que incluía no decirle de eso a su tío.

-Él es un buen sujeto, pero los hombres tienden a ser demasiado prejuicios y cerrados.- Había señalado ella para concluir y aunque no negó ni afirmó lo dicho comprendió que como estaban las cosas no era seguro ignorar su advertencia. Tal vez, sólo por esta vez, tendría que resolver aquello sola.

* * *

-¡Cómo es posible que aun no hayan sido capaces de descubrir quien informó al inútil de Eriol de mi plan, jauría de inútiles! Debería mandar a colgarlas a todas por encubrir al enemigo.

El quinteto de chicas presentes luchaban por contener el temblor de su cuerpo mientras escuchaban a la enfurecida mujer aventar toda clase de cosas en cualquier dirección presa de la ira que le provocaba que siendo quien controlaba tres cuarta parte de esa torre, había alguien infiltrado que había conseguido ocultarse de su vista por dos días completos.

-Lo sentimos mucho su excelencia, según parece esa chica está liada directamente con el consejero. Eso explicaría porque aun sigue oculta, tal vez ya ni siquiera esté en la torre.

-¡Ni hablar! Ella está aquí. Lo presiento, ellos necesitan más información para poder incriminarme así que no la sacarán del lugar tan fácilmente. ¡Encuéntrenla o las próximas que saldrán de aquí envueltas en una sábana blanca serán ustedes!

-Relájate madre, nadie podrá acusarte de nada. Yo me encargaré de mantener tu nombre limpio.- Al escuchar la voz del calmado hombre las chicas que casi lloraban del terror se permitieron respirar con cierto alivio ya que cuando la antigua emperatriz estaba de mal humor, Kaito era el único en todo el reino que podía hacer que recuperara la compostura y abandonara su instinto asesino.

-Oh hijo mío. Tu si que eres confiable, me alegra tanto que estés aquí.

-Es mi deber, madre. Aunque debo reconocer que lo que has hecho a sido precipitado, mi hermanito ahora está más huraño que nunca.- Aunque aquello era una clara reprimenda a su osadía, decirlo de una manera tan calmada y amable mientras tomaba sus manos con delicadeza hacía que pareciera uno de sus cumplidos o al menos que su madre lo recibiera sin enojarse.

Ese era un atributo que poseía como primer príncipe del reino desde que tenía memoria, no sólo tenía el don de conquistar a las masas sino que era el único que sabía la manera exacta de reclamar a su madre por su conducta sin que esta mandara a azotarlo o colgarlo por su atrevimiento.

-Tenía que darle una lección a esa insolente por querer hacerte quedar como un villano, si todo hubiera salido como lo planeé ya no estuviera en nuestro camino.- Había replicado ella con un puchero que dejaba claro lo caprichosa que era, pero con una sonrisa en labios él solo se había limitado a pedirle algo más de paciencia mientras le recordaba que si quería volver al palacio tal y como le correspondía, debía ser más cautelosa y mantener su nombre tan intacto como siempre.

-Eso espero hijo. Estar aquí encerrada terminará por volverme loca. Me muero por verte portar la corona que te corresponde por derecho. Serás el mejor emperador que todo Liones conoció jamás. Y ese mocoso de Xiao Lang se arrepentirá de meterse en nuestro camino.

-Así será.- Murmuró él finalmente mientras besaba el dorso de su mano y al ver a través de la ventana como los rayos de luz solar se extinguían anunciando la inminente llegada del anochecer concluyó que ya era tiempo de regresar a palacio. Gracias a las ocurrencias de su madre la noche anterior había sido incapaz de llegar a su cuarto antes de medianoche atrapado en la sala del consejo mientras Xiao Lang desahogaba toda su frustración contra ellos, así que dado que había prometido a su esposa que cenarían juntos para recompensar su ausencia el día de su cumpleaños lo mejor era que se fuera despidiendo si no quería terminar varado allí escuchando las quejas y planes macabros de la mujer que lo había dado a luz.

-Por cierto… deberías presionar a esa mujer tuya para que te de un hijo pronto, tener casi dos años de matrimonio sin quedar encinta es una mala señal, y esa Akiho comparada con las esposas de los reyes vecinos no es más que una niña inculta. Tal vez deberías cambiarla ahora que estás a tiempo.

-No hace falta apresurarla, lo tendrá cuando sea el momento adecuado. De todas formas tu también tardaste varios años en darme a luz después de casarte con mi padre y él por ello no prescindió de ti. Akiho no tiene que ser la excepción. – Replicó él para su sorpresa y por la manera en que soltó su mano y su voz cambió a una completamente seria le dejó absolutamente claro que aquel comentario no solo había sido de su desagrado, sino que le había enojado en serio.

Su hijo siempre había sido un niño completamente obediente, el agente perfecto a la hora de cumplir sus caprichos y llevar a cabo sus planes, siempre había aceptado cualquier cosa que le dijera y había recibido sus opiniones como palabra de rey sin importar de que tema se tratara, pero para su desconcierto de unos meses hacía allá había cambiado, se había rebelado, lo hacía cada vez que aquella chiquilla entraba en la conversación. No había querido siquiera considerarlo, pero todo parecía indicar que tal y como su padre le había advertido, aquella cría había terminado por engatusarlo. En otras palabras lo que había sido un intento suyo por obtener un nuevo títere para seguir siendo la máxima autoridad del reino había terminado siendo un fracaso, un desafortunado error de cálculo. Lo vio hacer una reverencia antes de salir en completo silencio abandonando así su habitación en lo alto de la torre y apretando los dientes tomó asiento en su diván bebiendo un sorbo del líquido carmesí de la única copa que había sobrevivido a su rabieta, a la vez que pensaba en que tendría que hacerle una visita a su nuera más pronto de lo que estaba en sus planes.

* * *

-Bueno Señorita Sakura, voy a traer algunas cosas que olvidé en mi antiguo cuarto. Así que te dejaré confiando en que este capaz joven cuidará bien de ti hasta que regrese. – Anunció la amatista mientras guiñaba un ojo a la castaña para indicarle que no lo arruinara y luego se dirigía al silencioso joven para encargársela mientras no estuviera.

La verdad es que con todo eso de la reestructuración de las habitaciones habían terminado teniendo un día muy ocupado. Aunque a pesar de eso su ama había estado muy animada, emocionada más bien y es que no sólo dormirían juntas desde ese día y podrían tener largas charlas nocturnas sino que durante las noches les habían asignado nada mas y nada menos que al chico de sus sueños para que las cuidara.

Sakura era demasiado tímida para reconocerlo, pero cada vez que estaban en el comedor y aquel joven tomaba su puesto, sus ojos esmeraldas se iban solos hacía él mientras sus ámbar se iban directo hacía ella. No era raro verlos evitarse la mirada profundamente avergonzados solo para luego volver a mirarse como si aquello fuese más que suficiente para saber lo que pensaba el otro.

La verdad le daba mucha pena por su hermano quien a su parecer no podría encontrar una chica más pura que ella para que se convirtiera en su esposa. Pero si aquel guardia le había robado el corazón sin siquiera tener una conversación con ella, ella abogada del amor verdadero y defensora de el que las personas lucharan por su amor, no podía resistirse a la idea de dejarlos solos un poco para que al fin se acercaran.

O al menos eso intentó transmitirle a la castaña antes de dejarla aterrada en la habitación que de repente solo compartía con aquel joven que si bien siempre había querido tratar de cerca, jamás pensó que lo tendría en aquella situación.

-Usted y la señorita Tomoyo parecen llevarse muy bien. Lo digo porque en este harén la gran mayoría no hace amistad con las criadas.

-Bueno… no me gusta ver a Tomoyo de esa manera, para mi es solo una compañía, alguien que me ayuda a sobrellevar este encierro.- La sonrisa que lo vio esbozar al escuchar su explicación resultó aun más arrebatadora que la intensidad de aquella voz que esta era la segunda vez que oía dirigiéndose a ella, aunque la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido responderle cuando su corazón latía tan aprisa, cuando sus manos sudaban con tanta abundancia.

Caminó hacía el pequeño balcón que ahora ocupaba en aquella habitación tratando de tomar aire para calmar su arrobo y se sostuvo fuertemente de el barandal al sentirlo caminando hacía ella en lo que claramente era un cumplimiento de su trabajo de vigilarla de cerca.

-Su nombre es Sakura ¿no?- Lo escuchó proseguir mientras apoyaba sus manos del mismo barandal y miraba al patio que desde allí se veía realmente hermoso, mientras sus ojos luchaban por no posarse en ella y contemplar fijamente aquella espectacular belleza que lo había atrapado desde el primer momento y que se hizo aun más llamativa a sus ojos al verla asentir mientras se sonrojaba y evitaba su mirada.

-Es un lindo nombre. Es decir, las flores de cerezo. He escuchado que se ven hermosas en Japón.

-Pues creo que así es, aunque la verdad es que jamás he visto uno en persona. Pero mis padres dicen que en su país natal en primavera las calles parecen pintadas de rosa debido a la abundancia de dichos pétalos en el suelo.- Relató ella con algo más de soltura y verla sonreír mientras lo miraba fugazmente le hizo sonreír también. Era toda una suerte que no pudiese ver su rostro con aquel casco pues seguro se daría cuenta de la cara de retardado que debía tener mientras la miraba. La verdad es que nunca había tenido ningún interés en iniciar una relación amorosa, de hecho hasta hace poco solo era un chico huraño que no hacía más que estaba obsesionado con ser el guerrero más poderoso, pero por alguna razón aquella chica le hacía sentir distinto, tan distinto que él que jamás hablaba con nadie más de lo estrictamente necesario estaba manteniendo una conversación con una chica a quien a penas conocía por más de sus reglamentarios 10 segundos, de hecho hubiera seguido con el mismo ritmo si no fuera porque ella soltó una pregunta que aunque lógica jamás se había detenido a considerar.

-¿Y tu nombre cuál es? Es decir, tu conoces mi nombre pero yo no el tuyo.

-¿Mi… mi nombre?

-Si, tienes uno ¿verdad?- Por primera vez en toda la conversación en serio su voz vaciló. Había pensado en muchas cosas aquellos días pero por increíble que pareciera no se había sentado a meditar en qué diría si alguien pedía su nombre. Obvio no podía decirle el real, debía pensar en otro, en uno que resultara convincente pero no pudiese olvidar.

-Mi nombre… Bueno, yo me llamo… - Contuvo la respiración mientras veía sus ojos esmeraldas puestos fijamente sobre él e intentaba pensar en un buen nombre. Debía ocurrírsele alguno, debía pensar en algo pronto. – Hien. Ese es mi nombre.

-¿Hien? ¿Como el antiguo emperador?

-Si, mis padres le tenía mucho aprecio.- Se apresuró él a explicar sintiendo que había metido la pata. ¿Hien? ¿En serio? ¿No pudo habérsele ocurrido uno menos obvio?

-Mi padre también lo apreciaba. Dice que era todo un héroe, una persona muy noble y amante de su gente. Yo jamás lo conocí pero mi padre no es de los que hablan por hablar.

-Tu padre también debe ser un buen hombre.

-Lo es. Es el mejor hombre del mundo.- Verla sonreír con tanto cariño al hablar de su progenitor como lo haría una niña orgullosa, le hizo sentir aun más ternura hacía su persona. En sus años de guerreros habían visitado miles de bares repletos de toda clase de mujeres pero jamás había visto a nadie que reflejara tanta pureza como ella, que demostrara ser toda una mujer sin dejar de lado ese toque de inocencia que la hacía tan especial. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, lo que sea que le ayudara a extender aun mas aquella conversación, pero el par de toques que sonó contra la puerta la obligó a apartarse de él y dejar a entrar a su tío quien aunque dijo que venía a comprobar que Sakura estuviera cómoda en su nueva estancia era obvio que solo intentaba evitar que tuviesen que cancelar todo el proceso por que el hubiese decidido escoger esposa por su cuenta.

Era molesto reconocerlo pero hasta cierto grado tenía razón. Si la mitad de lo que veía en Sakura era cierto, no tardaría en considerar que terminar a cabalidad aquel proceso solo era una tediosa pérdida de tiempo, por que en el fondo de su corazón, ya sentía que había encontrado a la indicada.

* * *

-Justo a tiempo, tal y como pensé. Chicas pueden dejarnos a solas.

Aunque Tomoyo no podía ver a Meiling detrás de aquella cortina carmesí, era obvio que la misma estaba complacida por haber atinado su pronóstico de que después de tantas afirmaciones inconclusas la amatista no podría resistirse a aclarar todo justo ese mismo día.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? Puedo pedirles un té a las chicas. Y no te preocupes por el veneno, ellas son de confianza.

-No, estoy bien. De hecho solo tengo unos minutos, así que si puede aclarar mis interrogantes con presteza me ahorraría algunos problemas. – Destacó a la vez que miraba con curiosidad su alrededor y notaba que algunas cosas del mobiliario habían cambiado, la habitación estaba bastante desordenada y una de las paredes yacía llenas de agujeros como si alguien la hubiera estado atravesando con un objeto punzante una y otra vez. Lo que había sido una habitación digna de la realeza más bien parecía el escenario de un espantoso crimen y eso no hacía más que ponerle los nervios aun más de punta. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando allí? ¿De donde había salido la flecha que atravesaba lo que antes había sido una hermosa pintura? ¿Por qué Meiling estaba haciendo tanto ruido detrás de esa cortina?

-Disculpe la espera princesa, pero esta es la única forma de explicarle las cosas en tan poco tiempo.- La había escuchado decir de repente mientras salía de detrás de su escondite, y al llevar su mirada hacía ella y verla vestida de esa manera, lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue poner sus manos sobre su boca para no soltar una exclamación que alertara al guardia fuera de la habitación incapaz de creer lo que veía, al mismo tiempo que todo cobraba sentido en su cabeza y emocionada corría hacía ella para abrazarla aliviada de comprobar que sus miedos no tenían razón de ser. Y que Meiling… definitivamente era una amiga.


	7. 6

**_La Nueva Emperatriz_**

**_Capítulo 6_**

-¡Vamos! Solo son simples cubos de agua. Puedes llevarlos al campamento por ti mismo. ¡Deja de quejarte cuerpo inútil!

Aunque decía aquello con desdén hacía si mismo la verdad era que no era capaz de dar un paso más. ¿A quien demonios se le ocurría poner un campamento en un lugar tan empinado si el río dónde podían abastecerse de agua quedaba colina abajo? Aquel definitivamente no era el trabajo de un ayudante, seguro que solo era una forma de descartar a cualquiera que intentara entrar al ejército sin la preparación ni las agallas que se necesitaban. Aunque se habían equivocado si pensaban que aquella difícil tarea conseguiría amedrentarlo. ¡Llevaría esos cubos a la cima aunque tuviera que dejar sus brazos en el intento!

-Según escuché solo te pidieron uno. No deberías exceder tus capacidades niño.

Escuchar aquella voz apenas grave le hizo girar su cabeza para mirar directamente al idiota que usaba aquella palabrita que detestaba, y aunque los altos árboles a su alrededor hacían que la luz de la luna apenas tocara el suelo, pudo reconocer al chico apenas par de centímetros más alto que él saltando de un árbol cercano y acercándose con la clara intención de ayudarlo con su carga como una muestra de compasión que sin lugar a dudas no necesitaba ni estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

-¿Niño? ¿Acaso te has visto en un espejo escuincle? Llamarme niño cuando tenemos la misma edad demuestra lo torpe y presuntuoso que eres.- Gruñó mientras un enorme chorro de agua caía al suelo al halar el recipiente fuera de su alcance, y aunque quiso seguir caminando mientras continuaba subiendo la colina, no tardó en tener que colocarlos en el suelo mientras soplaba frenéticamente sus enrojecidas y doloridas manos al sentir que las mismas se partirían en dos en cualquier instante. Aun faltaba la mitad del camino y todo parecía indicar que sus brazos no soportarían llevar esa carga por mucho que parara y descansara cada cinco segundos. Era un fastidio pero sin lugar a dudas las energías de su cuerpo no se correspondían con su fuerza de voluntad.

-Te llevo un año, soy un soldado ya y deberías tener más respeto a tus superiores. La capitana no podrá vigilarte todo el tiempo y seguro los soldados intentarán vengarse de ti entonces.

-No les tengo miedo a esa pandilla de inútiles que solo saben beber y acosar mujeres. ¡Es más! Los acabaría con mi espada en un segundo… si solo tuviera una.

Aunque hizo un esfuerzo enorme por tomar el cubo que aún permanecía a su lado y quitarle al chico que ahora caminaba varios pasos delante de él el que le había robado, la verdad es que estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera igualar su paso. Apenas había comido, aun le dolía el estomago cuando respiraba y sentía que sus brazos caerían al suelo en cualquier momento. Seguro que si él no hubiera aparecido se habría desmayado en cualquier instante.

Tal vez debería darle las gracias, tal vez debería reconocer que no era tan fuerte para encargarse de aquello sólo, pero no podía… ese era el camino que había elegido y sin lugar a dudas tarde o temprano se haría un nombre en aquel ejército y entonces les daría una paliza a todos los inútiles que se habían burlado de él.

-Papá tenía razón. Si me caes bien después de todo.- Había comentado el castaño con una leve sonrisa mientras avanzaba delante de él pensando con alegría en que era bueno al fin tener a alguien de su edad en aquel lugar lleno de adultos promiscuos y ancianos malhumorados. Hacía apenas tres meses que al fin había ingresado a las filas y si bien estaba realmente alegre de poder convertirse en un gran guerrero, saber que alguien más comprendería las penas que implicaba ser el más bajito del grupo realmente lo aliviaba. Aunque el hecho de que también compartieran la desgracia de ser entrenados por la mujer y soldado más ruda y estricta del mundo también le hacía sentir la obligación de advertirle que él hecho de ser joven no le otorgaría un trato preferencial.

-Mamá puede ser en serio despiadada a la hora de entrenar a alguien, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar y comer todo lo que puedas.

-¿Papá, mamá? ¿Tu padre y madre están en el ejército?- Había preguntado casi sin pensar, concluyendo en que no había manera de que alguien que no fuera soldado le conociera cuando solo tenía unos días allí y a nadie se le permitía entrar ni salir del campamento, eso y que ahora que se fijaba aquel escuincle de hecho tenía ciertos rasgos físicos bastante sospechosos. Mismos ojos, mismo color de pelo, hasta esa forma de caminar con las piernas ridículamente juntas. Si no fuera una locura pensaría que en realidad él era…

-¡¿Eres hijo de la capitana y el emperador?!- El hecho de que el chico frente a él se pusiera pálido y empezara a temblar ante su exclamación como quien acaba de ver un fantasma, no hizo más que confirmarlo. No es que fuera adivino ni mucho menos, simplemente era lógico llegar a esa conclusión cuando la única mujer guerrera en todo el reino era Ieran Wang y el chico era casi un espejo ambulante del gran Hien Li. Pero un chico bajito, delgado y sin ningún rasgo destacable que le asegurara un puesto duradero entre las filas ¿en serio podía ser descendiente de aquel par de intrépidos guerreros cuya fama ascendía a los mismísimos cielos?

-No, definitivamente no es posible. No eres su hijo.

-¡Claro que lo soy! Si hasta tengo el mismo lunar que mamá en el hombro.- Aseguró el chico sintiéndose severamente ofendido por su incredulidad, pero aunque sus palabras estaban llenas de convicción y valerosidad al tiempo que descubría la manga de su uniforme en adicción a sus afirmaciones, aquella posición fetal que adoptó al darse cuenta de que su impetuosidad definitivamente le costaría el cuello, le hacía ver patético e hilarante. Aquella definitivamente no era una información que debería darle a cualquiera, mucho menos si se trataba de un chico que había sido ingresado recientemente a campamento. Así que aquel chico o era muy torpe o estaba demasiado orgulloso de la poderosa sangre que corría por sus venas.

-Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie. Pero me debes una, ¿de acuerdo mocoso? – Él asintió de manera eufórica mientras poco a poco el color volvía su piel y aunque una parte de él aun no podía creer que un ser tan patético como ese tuviera la sangre de aquel par corriendo por sus venas, sabía que si fuese mentira el chico no habría estado a punto de sufrir un infarto. "Supongo que los hijos no siempre son como sus padres" pensó volvía a reemprender su camino siendo ahora el castaño quien le seguía de cerca.

-De cualquier modo ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Ling, renacuajo ¿Y el tuyo…?

-Xiao Lang. Aunque puedes llamarme Shaoran como lo hacen mis amigos.

-¿Yo soy tu amigo?

-Pues claro, ¿Por qué no habrías de serlo Ling? - No podía entender porque de repente su cuerpo se sentía caliente al verlo sonreírle, pero cuando lo escuchó proponerle devolverle su cubo ahora que estaban cerca del campamento, se limitó a aceptarlo de su mano y desviar la mirada al sentir que su cara ardía al rosar su piel. Ese torpe se había tragado aquel nombre que acababa de inventar y no parecía tener ninguna sospecha de su verdadera identidad, entonces ¿porque su corazón latía tan aprisa y sentía que le faltaba el aire más de lo normal?

-¡Oye Shaoran! Has olvidado tu daga dentro del cubo.- Exclamó mientras lo veía alejarse entre la densa arboleda y al escucharlo decirle que se la quedara por si pasaba algo mientras volvía a sonreír sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar. Era la primera vez que se sentían de esa manera, que su corazón saltaba con tanto ímpetu dentro de sí. Una parte suya sentía que no había de que preocuparse, mientras la otra… la otra estaba realmente aterrada.

Susurró su nombre en el silencio mientras abrazaba el cortante objeto a su palpitante pecho, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que debía terminar de subir la colina o se quedaría sin cenar otra vez.

* * *

Shaoran estiró sus extremidades mientras caminaba a través de aquel en ese momento solitario paraje y al ver como la negrura de la noche se iba extinguiendo para dar poco a poco paso a un hermoso amanecer, se dio cuenta de que definitivamente tanto tiempo encerrado en palacio había arruinado su condición física. Apenas había pasado unas siete horas en vela pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en regresar pronto a su aposento y dormir más que solo un par de horas.

Lo único que le devolvía un poco de vida era cuando, de tanto en tanto asomaba su mirada a través de la puerta y las veía descansar tan plácidamente. Jamás se imaginó que ver a alguien mientras dormía podría parecerle tan fascinante como de hecho le pasaba con aquella chica de ojos esmeraldas cuyo rostro en paz era tan delicioso y delicado como aquel nombre que no hacía más que repetirse una y otra vez en su mente mientras el recuerdo de su aroma y la calidez de su sonrisa llenaban vívidamente todo su ser.

Sakura. ¿Acaso existía otro nombre más adecuado para ella?

Sintió de repente como alguien lo sujetaba del cuello presionando su garganta con su antebrazo justo en el instante en que se hallaba sumido sus idílicos recuerdos y aunque consiguió quitárselo de encima y alejarse varios pasos de él, aquella capa negra con la que estaba cubierto y la velocidad con la que se abalanzó hacía él sin darle espacio a que siquiera recuperara el aliento le impidió identificar a su verdugo. Era una cabeza más bajo que él y no parecía ser un hombre demasiado robusto, pero la velocidad de sus movimientos y presión de sus ataques que iban desde puñetazos, patadas e intentos de cortes con un cuchillo casi invisible eran sin duda de un guerrero bien entrenado.

-¿Acaso eres el asesino del harén?

Preguntó agitado por lo cada vez mas difícil que le resultaba esquivarlo, pero sus palabras cayeron en el simple viento a la vez que el sujeto se inclinaba para esquivar sus estocadas ahora que por fin había podido desenvainar su espada, y antes de darse cuenta esta había sido arrebatada de su mano y mandada lejos por la fuerza de la patada que se convirtió en un torbellino giratorio que lo derribó en el suelo. Solo fueron segundos, tal vez instantes, pero al verlo correr a su encuentro ahora de pie y alzar la arma blanca en su contra dispuesto a cortar su cuello antes de que pudiera levantarse, sus dedos precisos y rápidos sacaron la daga escondida entre su armadura y casi a quemarropa consiguió detenerlo antes de que lo mandara al otro mundo. Los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a avistarse a través de el cielo anaranjado y al ver sus ojos carmesíes y el brillo de aquella arma, su cuerpo se quedó petrificado, tan petrificado como permaneció al verlo retirarse de sobre él mientras le ofrecía una mano para que se pusiera de pie ya terminado el enfrentamiento.

-Veo que no te has oxidado del todo Shaoran. Aunque aún así sigo siendo mucho mejor que tú cuando se trata de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Su voz con un tinte mucho más maduro era simplemente inconfundible y aun así, aun al verla quitarse la capa y dejar ondear su larga cabellera azabache y reconocer aquellos rasgos que mil veces lo acompañaron en sus entrenamientos, simplemente no era capaz de asimilar que aquel delgado hombre en realidad...

-¿Ling… Eres una chica?- Continuó sosteniendo su mano aun después de estar de pie y aunque la vio entornar los ojos y arrugar el entrecejo como siempre hacía cuando se sentía frustrada aun su rostro era simplemente un poema. Era cierto que los rasgos de Ling eran demasiado delicados para ser un quinceañero pero ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde demonios había escondido todas aquellas curvas y rasgos puramente femeninos?

-¡Dios! En serio que eres menso. Hasta el señor Hien se dio cuenta a la primera. Definitivamente no mereces usar su nombre para ocultar tu identidad.

-¿En serio eres una chica?- Su insistencia en preguntar la misma cosa ya la estaba sacando de quicio y aunque estaba a nada de mostrarle lo que había debajo de su blusa para que así dejara de dudar, sentirlo abrazarla de repente mientras reconocía que le alegraba que estuviera viva, no sólo llenó de calidez su corazón sino que la hizo sentir cierto grado de melancolía al recordar su pasado juntos.

Una tarde de primavera, justo la semana antes de ser aceptado oficialmente como parte del ejército había desaparecido sin razón aparente. Solo se sabía que se había marchado durante la noche y que aún después de pasados los días no volvió a integrarse a las filas. Había todo tipo de versiones entre los soldados acerca de su desaparición, algunos decían que había ido una chica por él durante la noche y que se habían fugado juntos, otros que el país que lo había contratado como espía le había ordenado volver para entregar la información recogida y los más cercanos a él supusieron que había descubierto algún complot nocturno y que al intentar someter a los responsables había sido secuestrado y tal vez asesinado a las afueras del reino. Versiones que parecían demasiadas disparatadas o trágicas para ser creídas.

No había nada en el mundo que Ling deseara más que ser soldado, ¿Por qué abandonaría las filas solo unos días antes de cumplir su objetivo?¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo todo aquel tiempo en el que no había estado recibiendo noticias suyas?

-Se que tienes muchas preguntas que hacer, pero este no es el mejor momento. No sería bueno para ti que nos hallaran juntos.- Señaló ella mientras volvía a colocar la capa sobre su cabeza y después de darle un puñetazo en el hombro y sonreír tal y como hacía en aquellos ya lejanos días, trepó uno de los muros como si se tratara del mismo viento perdiéndose de su vista. Su forma de moverse era tan grácil y diestra era tal y como la recordaba y aun así, aun no podía creer que hubiera estado frente a sus ojos todo aquel tiempo.

Mei – Ling. ¡Era demasiado obvio! ¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes?

* * *

-Le he traído algo de comer, supongo que debe tener hambre después de trabajar toda la noche.

Su voz suave y nerviosa irrumpió en la solitaria estancia en que se encontraba, y al verla de pie junto a la enorme puerta de roble se obligó a sonreír y agradecerle por ello. El sol apenas despuntaba en el horizonte y salvo la poca luz que le brindaba aquella lámpara sobre su escritorio no había nada que le ayudara a ver la expresión de ella en ese momento, pero aun así sabía que estaba muy preocupada. Lo sabía porque aquella había sido la misma expresión con que lo había observado toda la noche mientras compartían aquella comida que ambos habían acordado tener, aunque para ser sincero no era como si él hubiera comido demasiado entonces.

Sintió sus suaves pasos acercándose a él para luego colocar el aperitivo sobre el alargado mueble y aunque en otras ocasiones ella se apresuraba a abandonar la habitación de inmediato para no estorbarle, esta vez se quedó allí de pie sosteniendo con fuerza la falda de el vestido de seda que traía puesto mientras sus labios se abrían y cerraban como si quisiera decir algo y no hallara las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

-Mi señor Kaito, yo…

-Ya te he pedido antes que no me llames de esa manera Akiho. Somos esposos así que sólo Kaito está bien.

Era simplemente adorable verla cubrir su boca avergonzada tal y como si fuera una niña que acababa de ser reprendida por decir algo que no debía y escucharla balbucear tímidamente su nombre mientras le preguntaba sonrojada si se encontraba bien. A pesar de ya tener dos años juntos Akiho no había cambiado demasiado. Seguía siendo igual de tímida, igual de inocente. Había mejorado en cuanto al tiempo en que mantenía su contacto visual con él, y el hecho de que se atreviera a interrumpir su trabajo para preguntarle por su bienestar evidenciaba que también se sentía mucho más cercana a él que al principio, pero aun así seguía conservando aquella apacibilidad e inhibición que la hacía parecer fuera de aquel mundo de personas arrogantes y hambrientas de poder con las que todos los días tenía que relacionarse.

-No te preocupes Akiho, estoy bien. Solo me encuentro algo ocupado. El hecho de estar en el harén no reduce mis obligaciones como ministro del consejo así que tengo mil tratados que revisar, acuerdos que firmar, personas que visitar…

-Pero siempre ha tenido esas responsabilidades y sin embargo no lo había visto tan angustiado desde la muerte del señor Hien. Es como si algo lo estuviera perturbando, como si en el día de ayer usted…

-No quiero hablar de ello, así que deja de insistir.- Al verla retroceder mientras bajaba la mirada, se dio cuenta de que su tono de voz y la expresión de su rostro habían abandonado su usual pasividad para dejar en evidencia su agresividad interna y aunque la verdad era que hablarle de lo tenso que lo tenía todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor definitivamente no era algo que quisiera hacer, al verla darse la vuelta para irse mientras su voz acongojada le pedía disculpas por su atrevimiento no pudo evitar ponerse de pie e ir tras ella halándola del brazo antes de que cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas. Sus manos sostuvieron con firmeza las de ella para detener el temblor que ahora la embargaba y como si aquel simple contacto fuera insuficiente para mostrar lo mucho que sentía su reacción, la recibió entre sus brazos mientras le pedía perdón por ser así de brusco, y ella intentaba embriagarse del calor que él evitaba en lo posible brindarle. Ella no tenia la culpa de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de que él estuviera en el ojo de la tormenta de manera constante, su único pecado había sido el de nacer en el seno de una familia que solo la veía como un medio para adquirir más prominencia y poder, para aumentar sus riquezas. Había vivido rodeada de gritos y exigencias y el que él desahogara su frustración con ella no sólo era injusto sino desconsiderado.

-Pasaron muchas cosas en el harén y al final tuve una discusión con mi madre. -Se obligó a explicar mientras apretaba sus puños intentando controlar la rabia que solo pensar en ello le hacía sentir, pero la indignación que corría por sus venas con solo pensar en lo insufrible y fría que era en ocasiones la mujer que le había dado a luz sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control. Sabía lo que opinaba de los asesinatos, sabía las razones que tenía para no hacerle ningún tipo de daño a la duquesa por mucho que esta le tratara con desdén, y aun así había sido tan egoísta como para hacer todo aquello a sus espaldas aun sabiendo las consecuencias. No quería ni pensar lo que habría pasado si hubiera tenido éxito, si su tío Eriol no hubiera intervenido, ver llorar a Akiho por la muerte de ella hubiera sido simplemente devastador. Y es que si había algo en el mundo que ella amara y por lo que daría su mismísima existencia esa era su hermana Meiling, la mujer que estuvo a punto de convertirse en su esposa y a quien le habían obligado a sustituir por su negativa a desposarla.

-No sólo hizo algo que es profundamente reprochable sino que incluso sugirió…

-Que me sustituya.- Sus ojos se posaron en ella intentando determinar si de alguna manera aquello había llegado a sus oídos, sintiéndose aliviado al comprobar por lo relativamente tranquila que estaba que aún no sabía nada de lo ocurrido con su hermana mayor.

-Descuide, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hiciera. Una esposa inútil que ni siquiera le ha brindado descendencia… es natural que quiera que elija alguien más antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Pero yo no deseo a alguien más.- Su voz volvió a subir un par de tonos, pero de inmediato hizo que volviera a su volumen usual. Tener a su madre en el harén había conseguido disminuir en un enorme porciento las presiones hacia ella pero seguro que sus palabras llenas de desdén y desaprobación aun seguían vivas en su cabeza ante su constante presión a que comenzaran a tener descendientes lo más pronto posible.

Lo que su madre no sabía era que si ella no estaba encinta aún, no era por que hubiera algo mal en su cuerpo, sino el resultado simple y natural de que aun no hubieran tenido tanto contacto como para que ella tuviera tal posibilidad. Sí, estaban casados, pero aparte de dormir en la misma habitación para no levantar sospechas no había ningún indicio entre ellos que confirmara la profundidad de su relación.

Al principio todo se debía a que desearla como mujer le parecía inaudito. Demonios, tenía dieciséis años recién cumplidos entonces y su rostro y su figura la hacían ver aún más joven de lo que realmente era, tanto que a su lado se sentía como algún tipo de acosador, como un hombre lascivo y sin escrúpulos que no sentía ningún respeto por la inocencia de una pequeña que había sido obligada a casarse con un hombre siete años mayor que ella. Si no fuera porque su matrimonio le permitiría adquirir mayor influencia y poder para que al fin pudiese convertirse en emperador juraba que jamás habría accedido a semejante atrocidad, pero aun tener aquello en mente y escuchar a su madre quejándose constantemente no había sido suficiente aliciente para desposarla.

En ese entonces había concluido que aquello jamás pasaría, que por mucho que quisiera ser emperador ella no dejaría de parecerle una niña, pero en algún punto del camino aquello no sólo había cambiado sino que lo había llevado a reprimirse para no presionarla. Pero su madre era una mujer impenitente que solo veía resultados, el hecho de que tuviera algún tipo de conexión emocional con su esposa y que aquello le resultara más satisfactorio que poseerla cada noche contra su voluntad no sólo le parecería un disparate sino una deshonra para todo lo que había inculcado en él. Ella no era como su padre, él seguro que le felicitaría y le animaría a seguir siendo considerado. "Cuando llegue el momento, las cosas sólo pasarán" era lo que siempre le decía a medida que crecía señalando con ahínco que él hecho de tener autoridad no le daba derecho a pisotear los sentimientos y deseos de quien era su compañera. Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza y aunque a veces en serio le era difícil permanecer quieto mientras su silueta se desdibujaba a sólo unos centímetros de él, siempre había conseguido mantener la compostura y aprender a solo disfrutar de su dulce inocencia y sus adorables ataques de nervios. La simple convivencia con ella le resultaba tremendamente agradable y se había adaptado tanto a que las cosas fluyeran a su ritmo que aquello no le parecía demasiado grave. Sentía que aquel momento ya llegaría cuando tuviera que llegar y que cuando al fin tuviera un hijo se aseguraría de hacerlo en un matrimonio en el que sus padres solo tuvieran ojos uno para el otro y así no tendría que sufrir la pena de saberse el único lazo real entre ellos.

-En ese casi si así lo desea… pues usted y yo podríamos…

-¿Que te parece si mejor vamos de paseo? Hace mucho que no sales de aquí y para ser sincero ya estoy cansado de el palacio y sus alrededores. Lo demás lo hablaremos otro día. – Se apresuró a proponer antes de que ella terminara la frase y besando sus manos mientras las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban en una sonrisa, notó como poco a poco la tensión de su cuerpo desaparecía y ella asentía mientras le sonreía con alivio y agradecimiento por seguir siendo considerado aun en aquellas tensas circunstancias.

Los inicios de su relación habían sido turbulentos y atemorizantes, un día era la hija menor de un duque que apenas la dejaba salir de casa y que no dejaba de recordarle que su única utilidad era la de ser desposada por un hombre poderoso que aumentara su prestigio y luego, de repente, se había convertido en la esposa del príncipe de su nación, en la que se suponía sería la próxima emperatriz de todo Liones. Fueron muchas las noches en las que intentó ocultar de él las lágrimas de frustración que le provocaba lo difícil que era para ella cargar con una realidad que jamás había deseado y que la habían obligado a aceptar, pero poco a poco al irlo conociendo no solo había conseguido que Kaito dejara de ser frío y distante con ella sino que antes de darse cuenta se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Lo escuchó animarla a cambiarse para que partieran en seguida, pero aun así se limitó a colgarse de su cuello y de puntillas depositar un beso fugaz y nervioso en sus labios que terminó haciéndola expulsar humo por las orejas mientras salía huyendo tal y como ocurría cada vez que él intentaba a acercársele demasiado. La verdad era que verla así de abrumada le divertía muchísimo, tanto que no pudo evitar que una leve risita saliera de su garganta mientras se la imaginaba encerrada en su cuarto abanicándose frenéticamente.

Y es que él, que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida siendo instruido en miles de asignaturas y habilidades, que había sido enseñado a ocultar sus verdaderas emociones, que había sido criado con el único y exclusivo objetivo de ser el dirigente perfecto de aquella nación, juraba que jamás había conocido a nadie como ella, nadie que desnudara su alma ni le hiciera querer vivir para algo más que ser poderoso y pasar a la historia, nadie con el que se sintiera tan afortunado y tan vulnerable a la vez. Seguía siendo joven sí, pero había algo en ella, en su personalidad que sacaba lo mejor de él y lo doblegaba a su voluntad.

Se quedó embobado mirando aquella enorme sonrisa atravesando su cara mientras su pelo grisáceo ondeaba con la brisa otoñal y el carruaje los guiaba por aquellos campos llenos de hojas doradas y carmesíes, y se dio cuenta de que lo único que quería en el mundo era conservar aquella serenidad en su rostro, aquella ilusión en su mirada. Ella le había traído paz entre tantas turbulencias, había sido la única que lo había aceptado aun cuando no usaba aquella máscara de perfección con la que todos incluso su madre lo conocían y por eso, estaba resuelto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para crear un mundo en que ella pudiera seguir sonriendo, aun si para ello… tenía que acabar con alguien que tenía su misma sangre.

* * *

-Buenas noches Señorita Sakura. Ha regresado un poco antes de lo esperado.

Aunque estaba seguro de que su saludo había tenido el volumen y la afabilidad suficiente para llamar su atención, al ver a la castaña pasar de él sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, no pudo evitar cuestionarse acerca de si acaso su osadía le había ofendido. Es decir era cierto que habían tenido una agradable conversación el día anterior y que ella no había dudado en revelarle su nombre y hasta usar con libertad el suyo cuando se refería a su persona, pero aún eso no explicaba por que tenía aquel repentino cambio de actitud hacia él.

-Tranquilo, ella está bien.- Había asegurado su hermana mientras sonreía de aquella forma enigmática que la caracterizaba, y aunque intentó averiguar por ella que era lo que le pasaba a la castaña, solo obtuvo un "todo estará bien" que lo dejó aun mas desconcertado.

La amatista atravesó la puerta dejando al castaño más que confundido mientras no dejaba de sonreír, y al ver aquel ovillo sobre la cama con una manta cubriendo desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, pensó en que definitivamente aquellos dos eran el uno para el otro.

Tomó asiento a su lado en la cama y como quien no quiere la cosa empezó a comentar lo preocupado que se veía su guardián por su extraña reacción a su saludo y lo mal que debía sentirse estando allá afuera pensando en qué seria lo tan malo que había hecho para que, la siempre amable Sakura lo tratara como un dibujo pintado en la pared, y al verla salir azorada de debajo de las mantas mientras gritaba que ya había entendido y que se disculparía, no pudo hacer más que reír por lo bajo, abrumada por la mezcla de ternura y diversión que le provocaba verla haciendo aquel adorable puchero mientras se paraba frente a la puerta y se debatía entre sí debía atravesarla o no. Es decir, él estaba justo ahí frente a la puerta, si salía y lo miraba a la cara seguramente volvería a sentir aquello otra vez y eso significaría que ella...

-¿Por qué mejor no me dices porque estás tan enojada Sakura? Te has pasado todo el día incómoda y quiero saber si puedo hacer algo por ti.

-No estoy enojada.

-¿No estás enojada o te da pena decirlo?

-¡En serio no estoy enojada! Solo se que cuando vi a Hien con ella anoche…

-¿Ella?¿Quien es ella?

-La duquesa Meiling, por alguna razón ella estaba en el jardín está madrugada. Debiste verlos, luchaban con unos cuchillos alargados y hacían volteretas y saltos, ella estuvo a punto de derrotarlo y yo estaba a punto de pedir ayuda, pensé que le pasaría algo muy malo si no actuaba rápido pero me quedé petrificada, no pude ni moverme. Pero ella le ayudó a levantarse y él… él le abrazó. Parecía tan contento de comprobar que era ella… y no lo sé comencé a sentirme tremendamente mal. Como si… como si…

-Estuvieras celosa.

-¡¿Celosa?!- Sakura se apresuró a cubrir su boca con sus manos dándose cuenta de que había gritado aquello tan alto que hasta el chico fuera de la habitación pudo haberla escuchado y agitando la cabeza en negación de manera eufórica replicó que definitivamente aquel malestar que sentía no era para nada un arranque de celos.

-No puedo estar celosa, porque si estuviera celosa significaría que yo… -Al sacar cuentas en su cabeza aquello resultó simplemente aterrador. Si estaba celosa, si ella estaba de tan mal humor porque él fuera cercano a otra mujer entonces eso significaba que ella estaba prendada de un completo desconocido.

Aquel ¡No! Que gritó completamente aterrada no sólo hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar sin razón aparente sino que provocó el sobresalto del chico tras la puerta que empujó la misma de inmediato pensando que alguien había entrado por la ventana e intentaba hacerles daño, provocando que los colores en la cara de la castaña cambiaran de manera alarmante. Se veía tan atractivo mientras sostenía aquella espada con tanta firmeza, mientras buscaba con sus dorados ojos al intruso que pensaba había provocado aquel grito y la sujetaba contra su pecho como si así pretendiera librarla de cualquier mal que estuviera afectándola, que ella… ella…

-¿Que le pasa señorita Sakura? ¿Está bien?- El castaño la agitaba con cuidado mientras la veía desplomado entre sus brazos incapaz de lidiar con todas las emociones que su cercanía la hacia sentir y después de que la amatista quien se había estado divirtiendo de lo lindo con la escena le indicara que la colocara en la cama y le garantizara que estaba bien él abandonó la habitación aun mas confundido que antes. Los ojos llenos de diversión de Tomoyo fueron lo primero que la recibió al despertar de su desmayo y al verla sonreír de forma tan traviesa supo que lo ocurrido no era más que una confirmación de su sospecha. ¡No podía ser! ¡Aquello no podía ser verdad!

-Ni siquiera lo conozco. Jamás he visto su rostro. ¿Y si tiene una cicatriz horrible en la cara? ¿Y si se trata de un hombre desalmado con ojos de ángel?

-El amor toma caminos realmente inusuales a veces Sakura, pero no te preocupes no tiene nada de malo lo que sientes. De hecho… creo que tu también le gustas.

-No, no… eso no es posible.- La almohada que ella apretaba con fuerza a su pecho parecía a punto de estallar, pero aun así la castaña no podía disimular la mezcla de emoción y angustia que aquello le hacía sentir. Claro que sería muy feliz si él también compartía sus sentimientos, pero debía ser realista. Si algo le había quedado claro aquella madrugada era que ella no era la única que gozaba de su amabilidad, de hecho ambas ocasiones en que sintió sus fuertes brazos rodeándola habían sido por puro accidente.

-Seguro que la que le gusta es la señorita Meiling. Ella es hermosa, fuerte, elegante…

-Y como una hermana para él. La duquesa me lo contó… ellos, fueron amigos hace muchísimo tiempo y por eso él estaba tan feliz cuando se reencontraron.

-¿Estas segura de eso?

-Así es. De hecho… ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos ahora?

La firmeza con la que Tomoyo haló a Sakura del brazo mientras sonreía con picardía y casi la arrastraba en dirección a la puerta la obligó a salir de la habitación mientras sus nervios simplemente se salían de control. Y aunque perder el conocimiento tan pronto lo vio frente a ella fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza, la verdad era que la simple perspectiva de que lo que veía en sus ojos fuera lo mismo que el veía en los de ella ponía a su corazón a latir tan aprisa que no podía siquiera dar un paso más con la intención de huir en alguna dirección.

-Joven Hien. Sakura tiene algo que decirte.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no…!

-La disculpa Sakurita.- Murmuró en su oído la amatista intentando controlar el impulso que sentía de partirse de la risa al verla tan nerviosa y solo entonces la castaña pudo volver a respirar. Por un momento pensó que le obligaría a hablarle de sus sentimientos. A decirle que desde el día en que lo conoció había provocado todo un torrente de emociones nuevas en ella y que verlo con otra le provocaba un desconcertante y abrumador malestar.

Los ojos de él seguían mirándola con profunda preocupación e inquietud y dándose cuenta de que estaba haciendo un drama por nada y que debía soltarlo de una buena vez, se inclinó ante él y soltó su disculpa, quedándose completamente derretida en el suelo al verlo sonreír y expresarle lo contento que estaba de que las cosas estuvieran bien otra vez en ellos.

Juraba que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento, que moriría de amor en cualquier instante. No sabía que había debajo de aquel casco que jamás se quitaba, pero sin duda alguna fuera quien fuera Hien, lo seguiría amando igual o más que en ese momento, y es que él definitivamente la volvía loca con solo sonreír.

-Bueno, ya es hora del baño nocturno de la señorita Sakura. Nos vemos en un rato Hien.- Anunció una entusiasta Tomoyo que sabía que si los dejaba allí bien podrían quedarse toda la noche parados en medio del pasillo solo mirándose en silencio, y halando del brazo a la castaña la llevó a través el pasillo mientras la mirada del castaño continuaba siguiéndolas completamente embobado. Sakura era tan dulce, tan hermosa, seguro que aún duchándose debía desprender toda aquella divinidad y belleza que en ese instante irradiaba. Si tan sólo pudiera seguirlas y echar un vistazo seguro confirmaría que todo en ella era así de perfecto.

-¿Duchándose?

Sus neuronas explotaron con la simple idea de saber que estaría en una habitación completamente desnuda mientras traviesas gotas de agua y espuma corrían por cada rincón de su silueta y tuvo que llevar sus manos a su nariz para evitar desangrarse justo allí en el pasillo. Sus instintos masculinos no podían despertarse justo en ese momento, necesitaba compostura y calma si quería seguir protegiéndolas a ambas. Golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta buscando sacar de ella aquel cada vez más turbio e indecoroso pensamiento, y al ver una sombra alejándose en la misma dirección en que ellas se habían marchado hacía unos segundos corrió tras ella temiendo que se tratara de alguna clase de espía de la antigua emperatriz y que por tanto su falta de discreción las hubiera puesto en peligro.

Meiling vio entre los arbustos como él sostenía el listón rojo que había caído de su cabello en medio de la huida y al verlo perderse en la distancia, dispuesto a seguir en su misión de identificar al intruso que los espiaba, sintió que una parte de su corazón se fragmentaba mientras veía al objeto de su cariño ir como toro al degüello detrás de alguien más, al comprobar que aquellos ojos ámbar que siempre deseó que la miraran con amor, ahora solo tenían ojos para aquella chiquilla de ojos verdes.

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé. Seguro pensaron que ya no actualizaría. Les cuento que estaba imbuida en mi otra historia larga, la cual por cierto está en la antesala del final, y por mas que intentaba culminar el capitulo no podía concentrarme mientras no resolvía los líos de Tomoyo y Touya en otra realidad.__Pero bueno aquí estamos y los hilos que unen la historia comienzan a hacerse visibles. Ya sabemos quien es Meiling y por supuesto que en esta historia será la rival por excelencia de Sakura. También sabemos parcialmente de donde se conocen Kaito y ella y que él no es tan villano como parece y claro está nuestros dos tortolitos por excelencia haciendo de las suyas y Tomoyo aprovechándose del momento. Jajá.__Ya veremos que más nos deparará está historia y que pasará con todos estas parejas, sobretodo a medida que aparezcan los triángulos, cuadrados y hexágonos amorosos (Es broma lo de los Hexágonos).__Espero que les agrade lo que voy creando y que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Les envío un abrazo y nos leemos próximamente.__Att: Brie97_


End file.
